Happy
by mutteredlove
Summary: A veces hace falta algo que de color a una vida en blanco y negro. A veces hay que fingir que se tiene una vida ordenada y aferrarse a lo más cercano para que no se derrumbe todo. (Nerd!Harry). Inspirada en Happy de Marina & the Diamonds.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí traigo una nueva historia de Larry! Disfrutenla y R&R! **

**DISCLAIMER: No poseo a los chicos de 1D, lmao ojalá. **

* * *

><p>Las revoluciones comienzan con un pequeño acto que desemboca en una marea imparable de locura. Las revoluciones cambian, enloquecen, atontan y despiertan todo a la vez. Te quitan la venda que ni sabías que llevabas delante de los ojos. El gesto que supone un cambio puede llegar silenciosamente o como los platillos de una orquesta, rápido y ruidoso, pero el estallido siempre tiene lugar de forma inevitable, esperando para saltar como un gato que observa a un pajaro desde lo más alto del árbol, nunca a destiempo.<p>

Harry necesita estabilidad para vivir. Harry necesita levantarse a las siete, desayunar un vaso de leche con colacao, aplastar seis galletas contra el fondo del vaso mientras la tele hace la función de música ambiental. Sale de casa con camisa, sus vaqueros negros y sus zapatos impecablemente conjuntados, y anda seis manzanas hasta el instituto, el sabor mentolado de la pasta de dientes todavía en su boca. Harry Styles tiene cinco minutos para mirar Instagram y Twitter por las mañanas, el tiempo hasta que el profesor que da clase ese día llega, le saluda o simplemente golpea los libros contra su mesa y comienza la clase.

Harry tiene amigos, pero ninguno habla en clase. Se sientan con él y juntos escuchan al profesor, esperando a que llegue el recreo para poder hablar de sus cosas, de los fines de semana que han pasado aunque los hayan pasado juntos en casa de uno de ellos. Cuando acaban las clases, vuelve a su casa andando seis manzanas, saluda al perro de los McKenzie, que ya está despierto, cinco jardines antes que el suyo, y por fin llega a casa.

Su madre le espera para comer pero su hermana ya no porque este año va a la universidad por las tardes. A Harry le gustaba comer con Gemma y no se acostumbró fácilmente a no tenerla contando sus cosas de clase cada mediodía pero ya han pasado tres meses desde que comenzó el curso y falta poco para navidad, así que volverá a tenerla de nuevo para él solito durante todas las vacaciones y harán lo de todos los años: montar el árbol, cantar villancicos, llevar jerseys horteras y jugar en el sótano al videojuego que quiera Gemma. Son las vacaciones perfectas y saben al chocolate con galletas que prepara su padre noche sí, noche no, en navidad. Harry no necesita más para sentirse bien. Aunque le gustaría que encendieran la chimenea más a menudo porque con el crepitar del fuego puede respirar hondo y se siente más ligero aunque la gravedad siga manteniéndole sobre la alfombra del salón, por mucho que su padre diga que es una pérdida de tiempo encenderla y que ya tienen calefacción.

Un martes como otro cualquiera, un cinco de diciembre, el despertador vuelve a timbrar y lo primero a lo que alcanza Harry son las gafas. El día sucede como otro cualquiera, aunque hoy su compañero de mesa está más hablador porque no puede esperar a las vacaciones de navidad y Harry le escucha educadamente hasta que la profesora de biología les manda callar por primera vez en todo el curso. El día avanza rápido, porque, Harry se ha fijado y se ha informado, cuantos más años tiene antes se le pasan las horas, y aunque no sabe qué hacer con esa información le gusta contársela a la gente. Los horarios planificados le devuelven los minutos que su larga vida de ya casi dieciocho años le está intentando quitar, y en eso piensa de nuevo mientras vuelve a su casa escuchando su música favorita. Últimamente le ha dado por bandas sonoras de películas, siempre instrumentales, porque cuando escucha muchas canciones con letra le entran ganas de cantar y según su padre no puede molestar a los vecinos por mucho que a ellos les dé por segar el césped los sábados por la mañana o dar fiestas hasta muy tarde.

La vuelta a casa es un poco rara porque el perro de los McKenzie, cinco jardines antes que el suyo, no está dando vueltas ni tampoco se le oye ladrar. Cada vez que pasa Harry se fija en el jardín de los McKenzie, y nunca sabe qué hacer de todo el desorden que reina en un espacio tan reducido. Por un lado le molesta ver todas las bicis desparramadas, la puerta del garaje a medio abrir y el césped sin segar y a veces hasta con calvas enormes que probablemente haya hecho el perro. Harry no sabe cómo se llama el perro y lo llama "chico" o simplemente le silba, pero sí que sabe que si fuese por él tendría tres o cuatro perros por lo menos, de todos los tamaños pero obligatoriamente uno muy pequeño y uno muy grande para llamarlos Johnny y Baby. Nunca les ha preguntado a los McKenzie (o al McKenzie, porque por todo lo que sabe del que vive en la casa podría ser un hombre, una mujer o una familia de diez) como se llama el perro que acaricia todas las tardes y por unos segundos se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho porque quién sabe cuándo lo volverá a ver.

Por lo demás, llega a su casa, donde su madre le espera con buenas noticias del trabajo y hamburguesas de lentejas muy buenas que ha preparado Emma y por las que le felicitará luego cuando vuelva de clase, aunque su madre le insista que se lo diga ya por whatsapp.

Esa tarde es diferente porque hay un pensamiento que le está molestando tanto, tan presente en la parte trasera de su cerebro, que acaba por pensar si tiene piojos o algo realmente y se pega quince minutos analizando minuciosamente cada mechón de sus rizos, hasta que se da cuenta de que es algo más punzante lo que le impide seguir haciendo los deberes.

Le cuesta diez minutos más convencerse de que un paseo al aire libre le hará bien para despejarse las ideas y que además este tema de biología es fácil pero finalmente se acaba poniendo un jersey grueso y una enorme bufanda y sale a la calle. En su porche el aire frío le golpea la mejilla y en su jardín las petunias que plantó Gemma este verano han decidido que el tiempo no les gusta y se están marchitando. Eso o Gemma se olvidó de regarlas lo cual sería mucho más normal porque Gemma es todo lo contrario a Harry. Gemma no es la noche ni Harry es el día, porque Gemma es una mañana radiante de verano en la que más te vale llevar una botella de agua encima, en la que la hierba verde brilla más fuerte y cuando miras a la arena te duelen los ojos por el reflejo del sol, pero como son vacaciones no importa que sea lunes o jueves porque al día siguiente no hay clase, mientras que Harry es una tarde de sábado que aprovechas para leer el libro que tenías a medias, ver los capítulos que te faltan de tu serie favorita o simplemente acabar los deberes para no tener que hacer nada de nada el domingo.

Tiene las manos heladas pero sigue andando porque la cabeza la siente caliente contra el afilado frío. De todas maneras Harry siempre tiene las manos heladas, cuando era pequeño solía ponérselas en la espalda a todo el mundo hasta que un día su padre le pidió que parara y como no paró le echó una bronca tremenda sobre niños con manos frías que causan infartos heladores. Sabe que es mentira pero a veces se acuerda del enfado de su padre y es a él al que se le hiela todo el cuerpo.

Como es invierno la noche ya ha caído y Harry puede ver en qué casas hay gente y en cuáles no, pero como todavía es pronto, piensa, no habrán llegado de trabajar muchos, como sus padres mismos. En la casa de al lado no parece haber nadie pero se han dejado la luz del porche encendida y la entrada está iluminada, probablemente los dueños la vean como algo divino cuando vuelvan de trabajar con todo el frío en el cuerpo. Dos casas más adelante están todas las luces encendidas y todavía deben planear en poner más porque su vecino está subido en el tejado poniendo un motivo navideño luminoso de los que dice el padre de Harry que consumen tanto. Harry camina rápido y pasa la tercera casa rápidamente, hasta llegar a la cuarta donde el vecino saca la basura y le saluda con aspecto avergonzado, probablemente porque va en pijama y pantuflas. Cinco jardines más adelante el perro vuelve faltar, pero esta vez no solo falta su presencia sino su caseta y los juguetes mordidos que solía haber alrededor y a Harry Styles no le gustan los cambios nada de nada.

Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del perro y ya le había cogido cariño, ya se había acostumbrado a su pelaje corto tupido, a sus ladridos graves y sobre todo a su saludo del mediodía. Harry no puede evitar intentarlo al menos una vez, y aunque se siente muy estúpido silbando a un perro con el que no trata más que dos minutos al día, allí está de pie en la acera a milímetros del césped desgastado deseando con mucha fuerza que aparezca por donde sea. Por un momento se le pasa por la cabeza que siempre se van los mejores, antes de ver en el suelo una chapita de color morado como la que solía llevar el animal en el collarín y agacharse a cogerla.

-¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué haces? – Un chico bajito y muy delgado aparece de pronto en el porche, al mismo tiempo que se encienden las luces de este. - ¿Estás bien?

Harry se asusta por un momento y da dos pasos hacia atrás, la chapita todavía en mano y de cuclillas, así que se cae de culo sobre la acera.

-¿Estás mareado? – El chico se acerca para ayudarle a levantarse, y se queda quieto mirándole desde arriba por unos segundos antes de ofrecerle la mano.

-Lo siento. – Harry se sacude el pantalón y no sabe muy bien por dónde empezar a dar explicaciones.- Sí, estoy bien, solo quería coger esto, se le debió caer a tu perro.

-Yo no tengo perro, quiero decir, siempre he querido uno pero el perro era de los anteriores dueños me parece. No lo llegué a conocer personalmente aunque estoy seguro de que fue un perro muy bueno y tal. En fin, mi hermana tenía un gato pero se quedó con mis abuelos en mi antigua ciudad. Ah sí, yo soy Louis y me acabo de mudar aquí.

-Entonces… no eres un McKenzie… - Harry mira a su nuevo y parlanchín vecino por segunda vez, con los ojos entrecerrados porque no lleva las gafas puestas.

-No… ¿estás fumado, tío? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No, sí, estoy un poco denso hoy… no me esperaba nuevos vecinos. Solo eso.

-Ya, claro, la próxima vez comparte eh. – Louis se ríe alto y fuerte, una risa contagiosa que anula el sarcasmo de su voz. – Bueno, vecino-

-Harry.

-Eso. Bueno, vecino Harry – y Louis lo pronuncia diferente, arrastrando las vocales, y ojalá volviese a decir su nombre una dos y tres veces más. – Siento que se te haya acabado el chollo del perro, pero a cambio tienes un maravilloso y bello vecino. Probablemente ahora me odies pero siempre puedes decirles a tus padres que te compren uno o algo así.

Harry resopla y Louis se encoge de hombros, ambos entienden la vida del niño cuyos padres nunca compraron un perro y con una mirada parecen comprenderse. Los gatos nunca serán sustituto de un perrito, por mucho que digan.

-O pasas dentro o nos congelamos de frío, cielo. – Louis lo mira expectante como si entrar a la casa de alguien a quien acabas de conocer es lo más normal del mundo. Igual lo es para Louis, Harry no sabía nada de él excepto que quería un perro y tenía una bonita sonrisa, quién sabe.

-Creo que será mejor que vuelva a casa, pero gracias de todas maneras.

Haberle dado una patada sin querer al perro de los McKenzie hubiese sido menos doloroso que la cara que ponía Louis en este momento, sinceramente.

-Tú te pierdes la famosa receta de chocolate caliente de los Tomlinson, patentada en tres estados.

-Adiós, Louis Tomlinson. – Harry se da la vuelta y se marcha, pero la ruidosa risa de Louis casi le hace pararse de nuevo.

-Adiós, vecino Harry.

Antes de entrar a casa Harry se despide del silencio que envuelve al vecindario y tiene una idea. Saca el móvil y les hace una foto a las petunias medio muertas de su hermana, les pone un filtro en blanco y negro y sube la foto a Instagram, sin poner título ni nada. Simplemente lo publica.

El contraste con el calor hogareño de su recibidor le hace encogerse y sube las escaleras tan rápido que casi se tropieza con el último peldaño, pero en su mente están los deberes de biología todavía sin acabar como para darse cuenta. No es que a Harry le encante hacer deberes, pero prefiere actuar como si le gustasen y trabaja duro todos los días. Además sus compañeros de pupitre casi nunca hablan así que atender y tomar apuntes es lo más fácil del mundo para él. Su padre siempre le dice que es un muchacho inteligente, y que tiene todas las esperanzas puestas en él, que puede llegar a ser un gran matemático, médico o que una ingeniería le llevará lejos en la vida. Por ahora Harry no piensa demasiado en la universidad, o procura no pensarlo, aunque sea difícil porque en dos años tendrá que escoger y a veces los profesores no callan ni paran de decirle que si sigue así se pelearán por él todas las universidades. Sus compañeros de pupitre tienen tan claras sus opciones que casi ni hablan de ello, simplemente van a por ellas. Es casi un alivio realmente.

A Gemma no le fue difícil escoger. Tenía muy claro que le gustaba la literatura, en especial el teatro, y en especial la moda a lo largo de los años y en el teatro. Cuanto más se acercaba la hora de elegir carrera menos claro lo tenía, pero una carrera en literatura inglesa con una especialización en moda y otra en Shakespeare la estaban haciendo muy feliz por el momento. Su primer año Harry la veía todas las mañanas levantarse e ir a clase tan satisfecha que algunos días se tenía que pellizcar varias veces para asegurar que estaba despierto.

Mientras Harry hace los deberes en su escritorio a veces mira por la ventana, que da a la calle principal. Ve dos gatos corretear, pero no pasa nadie más. Pasan tres coches y la niebla crece tanto que la calle está completamente a oscuras, el negro impenetrable invadiendo cualquier haz de luz que la luna pudiera proyectar. Por fin, los minutos pasan tan lento cuando Harry no se puede concentrar, llega su padre y cuando este alza la vista se ven y se saludan, su padre con el cuello y la cabeza envueltos en lana negra. En el tiempo que su padre deja la chaqueta, Harry se pone el pijama y se calza las pantuflas, como cada día. Su padre está a la hora de siempre para cenar, hoy es martes así que probablemente cenen comida del chino porque su madre llegará más tarde y aunque ambos Gemma y Harry saben cocinar muy bien, aman demasiado esa cocina como para dejarla pasar.

-¿Alguna novedad? – su padre, Desmond, pregunta con la boca llena de Pork Suei, y sorprendiendo a todos es Harry el que habla antes que Gemma. Incluso sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

-Hay un vecino nuevo donde vivían los McKenzie. Bueno, vecinos… los Tomlinson. Ya no está el perro.

-¿Sí? ¿Y has hablado con ellos? - Gemma pregunta curiosa.

-Hablé con un chico, se llama Louis, debe ser de mi edad o alrededor, pero no se mucho más de él. – Harry sabe que Louis también quiere un perro, sabe que tiene una sonrisa de medio lado muy bonita y que no parece ser muy tímido, sino todo lo contrario. Eso y que tiene costumbre de invitar a desconocidos a tomar un chocolate caliente a su casa. Pero también sabe que a su padre no le importará mucho eso, y es que cada vez que Harry o Gemma se enrollan hablando de detalles siempre les mete prisa para que vayan al grano.

Además por dentro siente que no le apetece mucho hablar del nuevo chico aunque su hermana es más lista y le mira acusatoriamente por el rabillo del ojo. Pero ella le conoce, y si no le apetece hablar de algo no hablará. Harry nunca ha sabido decir no, pocas veces desobedece o lleva la contraria, pero es el mejor guardando secretos. Especialmente los suyos propios.

Aunque su padre cambie el tema y se ponga a hablar de lo que molestan algunos vecinos, o llegue su madre de trabajar y comience a hablar de su día, o su hermana no calle sobre el último cotilleo de la universidad, Harry por una vez no escucha atentamente ni participa en la conversación. El dolor de cabeza ha vuelto para punzarle todavía más fuerte que antes y no se siente capaz de concentrarse en nada.

Lo mejor será volver a dormir, y esperar que haya disminuido al día siguiente. Últimamente Harry se pasa la vida esperando, aunque no sabe muy bien qué.

Por suerte a la mañana siguiente el dolor ha disminuido.

No solo ha disminuido sino que Harry siente que por fin se le ha ido el catarro por completo y que puede respirar de nuevo como antes, menudo alivio. Parecía que todos los pañuelos del planeta los estaba gastando él y que se acabaría antes la medicina que su catarro. Hoy parece despertarse con el pie derecho y va más rápido que de costumbre, incluso tiene más tiempo para mirar Instagram y resulta que la foto que subió ayer ha recibido muchos me gusta. Camina las seis manzanas a un paso animado, su emisora favorita parece que sabe de su buen día y solo emite canciones alegres y mañaneras. Incluso el sol brilla más fuerte. Hacía días que no se sentía así.

A los quince minutos de que la clase haya empezado, matemáticas avanzadas como cada miércoles, Harry está tan inmerso en la lección que no se entera de que alguien ha entrado en clase hasta que una voz dice:

-¡Harry, hola! – Alguien le llama desde la puerta, alguien inquieto que enseguida corre a sentarse al final de la clase, donde está el único asiento libre. – ¡Perdón por interrumpir la clase!

El chico se ríe fuerte y alto, incluso se contagia a algunos. Harry da la vuelta tan rápido que puede notar toda su cabeza dando vueltas, y le cuesta enfocar la vista por unos segundos. Desde la segunda fila donde está sentado ve a Louis Tomlinson, el chico de la noche anterior. El profesor vuelve a explicar las derivadas pero Harry todavía no ha dejado de mirar a Louis, que habla animadamente con los dos chicos con los que se ha sentado. Harry no se lleva mal con el resto de la clase, pero es verdad que fuera de su grupo de amigos no habla con nadie más allá de temas académicos. No le caen mal ni le han hecho nada pero sabe que algunos lo tienen algo encasillado en el papel de estudiante modelo, ninguno se ha preocupado por mirar más allá de la primera impresión y a Harry no le importa ni le interesa mucho hablar con ellos. Aun así hay personas con las que nunca ha hablado, como los dos chicos con los que se ha sentado Louis: Zayn Malik y Liam Payne.

Zayn y Liam no participan en clase normalmente, y se suelen saltar muchas. A Zayn le han pillado fumando más de una vez, pero con sus encantos se libra de cualquier lío y es cotilleo sabido por todos que tiene varias pretendientes por todo el instituto. Harry no puede negar que Zayn es encantador aunque venga a clase en chándal caído y sin afeitar. Probablemente eso le hace más encantador. Seguramente. Sí.

Liam juega en el equipo de fútbol del instituto, y suele ser un chico callado aunque bastante educado. Harry al principio pensaba que era un poco tonto, aunque no le gusta juzgar a la gente sin conocerla, esa era la impresión que tenía. Hasta que un día, en cuarto, unos chicos del equipo de hockey que hacían bullying a un niño de segundo fueron espantados por Liam en medio de todo el caos que es el pasillo a las dos de la tarde. Harry le tiene cierto respeto desde entonces, pero no sabe mucho más de él. Bueno, solía salir con la capitana de las animadoras, aunque cortaron por razones que a Harry no le interesaban pero de las que se acabó enterando porque Liam y su exnovia eran la comidilla de cada recreo. Por lo visto Liam se quería centrar en su beca de fútbol para la universidad o algo así.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo mirando a la pizarra aunque sin atender. Por lo visto para su cerebro eran más importantes ideas preconcebidas sobre gente que no conoce que aprender a hacer derivadas. Cualquier cosa suena mejor que aprender a hacer derivadas, todo hay que decirlo.

"De qué conoces a ese chico? Es nuevo, no?" Su compañero de mesa le pasa una nota escrita en un trozo de papel que parece recién masticado y pisoteado por un caballo.

"Es mi vecino. Aparentemente sí." Harry se pone nervioso cada vez que tiene que pasar una notita en clase. Pasa la nota tan rápidamente que tira el estuche al suelo y su compañero de pupitre se ríe. No es una carcajada ni la mitad de agradable que la de Louis, piensa Harry por un momento. No puede evitarlo y disimuladamente vuelve a girarse. Ahora los tres están hablando de manera animada, parece que están en su mundo. Aunque a Harry no le importa realmente, le gustaría saber si ya se conocían de antes o si Louis es así de amigable. Pero no le importa.

Por un momento le viene una canción que suena a todas horas en la radio y que dice "I wish that I could be like the cool kids". Suena la campana y el estribillo se le ha pegado lo suficiente para comenzar a odiar la canción por culpa de su ritmo repetitivo y contagioso, como si la letra no le hiciera resoplar ya de por sí. Seguro que Zayn y Liam son personas agradables, pero no le interesa ir con ellos. Ni con los demás, realmente. Su grupo está bien, piensa mientras se levantan todos para salir al patio. No necesita nada más.

Louis se le acerca con una genuina sonrisa y el sol radiando de sus ojos azules. Lleva puesta una camiseta ajustada bajo una chaqueta de algún equipo de futbol que Harry desconoce, y su delgada cintura se desdibuja por culpa de los pantalones caídos grises. Con un gorro de lana en una mano, Louis se pasa la otra por el pelo despeinándose el corto flequillo y por un momento a Harry le fallan las rodillas y se le olvida como se habla. Ayer a la tenue luz de la luna no se había fijado en lo encantador que podría llegar a ser. Por suerte es un chico rápido y se recupera justo para responder la pregunta que Louis le lanza:

-¿Qué coño son las derivadas? En mi antiguo instituto aun estábamos repasando lo de anteriores cursos… - Ouch, normalmente la gente tarda un poco más en pedirle apuntes o ayuda con los deberes, por lo menos le preguntan qué tal está o algo así primero.

-Bueno, igual nos lleva un rato explicarlo.

-Tampoco me interesa tanto, pero gracias. –Louis ríe como si hubiera hecho la mejor broma del mundo. Probablemente cree que la ha hecho. - ¿Quién iba a decir que Harry el vecino amante de los perros iba a ser el chico más aplicado de toda la clase?

-Tampoco soy el más aplicado – Harry farfulla.

-Eh, era un cumplido, cielo. En mi antigua clase yo iba siempre a por la mejor nota, ni que fuera nada malo. – Louis se deja caer en una de las mesas mientras la clase sale como caballos desbocados. El grupo de Harry ha desaparecido, pero Liam y Zayn parecen esperar a Louis en la puerta. – Ahora con las derivadas será más difícil, pero tiembla, Harold.

-Perro ladrador, poco mordedor. – Louis ayuda a que la conversación fluya con facilidad y Harry pocas veces se ha encontrado tan a gusto hablando con alguien. Harry sonríe de medio lado.

-Eh, Louis, ¿vamos o no? – Liam llama desde la puerta a Louis, señalándose la muñeca.

-Quiero apuntarme al equipo de fútbol, para enseñarle a ese parguelas de ahí lo que es jugar de verdad. ¿Te vienes? Vamos a hablar con el entrenador. – Zayn se ríe ante el comentario de Louis y es la primera vez que Harry le oye carcajearse tan alto, mientras que Liam murmura algo sin sentido. Harry mira a los dos muchachos y luego vuelve a mirar a Louis. Normalmente los martes su grupo de amigos y él planean las sesiones de estudio de la semana. Es lo que hace todos los martes.

-No, tengo que buscar a estos.

Zayn y Liam salen de clase y Louis se limita a encogerse de hombros y los sigue. Mientras sale dice en voz alta:

-Ya van dos.

Harry se pregunta si iba dirigido a él o a Zayn y Liam. ¿Ya van dos qué? No importa porque lo que debe hacer ahora Harry es buscar a sus amigos, que estarán planeándolo todo sin él. Tampoco es tan difícil, es lo de todas las semanas.

Harry no vuelve a ver a Louis hasta el final de las clases. Es uno de esos días que volver a casa es un alivio enorme porque cada clase está siendo más pesada que la anterior, y Harry había empezado el día de tan buen humor que le da pena que tres clases más lentas de lo normal le amarguen el resto, así que mete todo en la mochila corriendo y se va prácticamente sin despedirse.

Cuando ya ha caminado una manzana de las seis que tiene por delante, una voz le alcanza.

-Te preguntarás dónde he estado estas últimas horas. – Dios, Louis va andando dos pasos por detrás y aun así puede oír el tono presuntuoso con el que habla.

Harry no reduce el paso. Quiere llegar a casa. Siempre ha sido un chico educado, el chico que ayudaba a la vecina mayor a limpiar los canalones llenos de hojas sin pedir nada a cambio, el chico que sin que se lo pida nadie limpia la cocina porque alguien la ha dejado un poco sucia y el chico que no sabe negarse cuando su hermana mayor le pide algo. Pero por culpa de Louis ha tenido que pasar el recreo solo porque sus compañeros no aparecían y por culpa de Louis no ha prestado atención en las dos últimas horas porque en realidad sí que se estaba preguntando dónde estaba.

-No. – Y no le va a dar el gusto de que lo sepa.

-Vamos Harry Styles, don matrícula de honor en el curso 2012-2013, ganador del concurso de ortografía del año 2010 y primero de la clase, se amable conmigo que soy el nuevo. No pienses que soy un acosador, simplemente Zayn y Liam me han enseñado el instituto y he visto tu carita en la vitrina de trofeos.

-Sí, la vitrina de trofeos es como mi biografía. Todo el mundo que conozco se la tiene que saber o si no, no hablo con ellos. – Louis ríe ante su respuesta y le alcanza para estar a su lado.

-En la vitrina de trofeos no pone que eres un graciosillo. - Harry se ríe genuinamente. No se esperaba para nada que Louis dijera eso. – De todas maneras, estás ante el nuevo delantero centro del Instituto Holmes Chapel, y el sábado que viene es mi primer partido.

-¿Delantero centro? Ya puedes mover el culo, el partido es contra los del Cheshire.

-Ya me ha avisado Liam, pero era el jugador estrella de mi equipo en mi antiguo instituto. Son ellos los que pueden tener miedo.

-Claro, el que hincha los balones también es importante. – Harry se arrepiente si no es inherentemente amable con la gente, pero Louis las recibe tan bien que no puede evitar soltarlas.

-Primero, sí que es importante. A nadie le gusta jugar con balones deshinchados Harold, pensaba que sabías de futbol.

-Pero si no me conoces…

Louis le ignora y sigue hablando:

-Y segundo, no tienes ni idea de la vida. Tienes que verme jugar antes de pasarte de listillo, así que el sábado prepárate para quedarte impresionado. Ves pintando una pancarta o desempolva los pompones.

- Ya, bueno, es que a mí me gusta ver futbol de calidad. – A Harry no le gusta que le ignoren, o que actúen como si ya le conocieran de siempre con ideas preconcebidas. Y sobre todo no le gusta que se dirijan a él como si fuese más inocente o no entendiese la mayor parte del mundo. Que aunque veces es verdad y no lo entiende, eso solo lo sabe él. Y Gemma, pero ella es demasiado lista.

-Eso no te lo puedo negar. A mi lado los demás quedan demasiado mal. – Louis le sonríe tan confiado en sí mismo que Harry no se niega a sonreír de vuelta. A Louis se le estrechan y le brillan los ojillos cuando sonríe, y parece que no querría estar haciendo otra cosa más que hablar de vuelta a casa con su vecino. Harry no puede evitar sonreír más fuerte. – Pero no quiero obligarte a nada, y menos con este tiempo. Mis hermanas han dicho que iban a venir a animarme y casi me siento un poco mal por hacerlas estar sentadas dos horas con este frío.

-Normalmente el instituto reparte chocolate caliente si te sirve. Mi hermana y yo fuimos una vez a ver el partido por el chocolate, está así de bueno. Bueno y un poco por el futbol.

-Igual arruinamos al instituto, porque las cinco están deseando venir a verme. Y a las cinco les encanta el chocolate.

-¿Cinco? – Harry está encantado con su hermana mayor, pero no puede imaginarse tener cinco hermanas. Probablemente se volvería loco. - ¿Mayores?

-No, todas pequeñas. – Louis se ríe y se encoge de hombros. – Y un hermano, el más pequeño. Te acostumbras a la locura al final, incluso me daría pena irme de casa. Tampoco mucha.

Louis le habla sobre sus hermanas, y por lo visto algunas están un poco locas y otras son más tranquilas y las quiere a todas por igual, pero al fin y al cabo agradece tener una habitación para él solo, en su antigua casa la tenía que compartir con Lottie, la más mayor, y había más guerra que paz. Le cuenta que por las tardes se turnan para ir a buscarlas al cole y que conducir se le da tan mal que prefiere andar media hora de ida y media hora de vuelta que arriesgarse a meterlas todas en la parte trasera del coche.

Louis está tan entretenido hablando de sus hermanas que ambos dos casi se pasan de largo su casa, pero cuando llegan en el jardín está una de las hermanas de Louis con la bici dando vueltas. Se baja de la bici prácticamente tirándose al suelo y corre a abrazar las piernas de su hermano y Louis se sonroja solo un poquito pero la abraza más fuerte y le promete que tiene buenas noticias que contarle a toda la familia. Harry se siente un poco extraño mirando la escena, Louis que parecía pasar de todo a primera vista, es la persona más pasional con su familia que conoce.

-Adiós, Harry. – Louis coge de la mano a su hermana y antes de ir juntos a levantar la bici tirada por los suelos, le dice algo a la pequeña. – Vamos, dile adiós a mi amigo.

-Adiós, Harry. – Su hermana, a quién Harry no puede poner nombre, tiene el mismo acento que su hermano y aun así no consigue decir su nombre tal y como lo dice Louis, arrastrando las vocales, como si le costase acabar las frases.

-Adiós, chicos.

Hasta que Harry no llega a su casa, no se acuerda del perro de los McKenzie. Se pegunta qué será de él y si ahora tendrá un jardín más grande para correr.

Durante la comida su madre le pregunta qué tal le ha ido el día, y Harry le cuenta que hay un compañero nuevo pero no le apetece explanarse en detalles, así que cambia el tema a los exámenes finales. Van a llegar pronto y Harry quiere mantener la media, así que avisa que no le verán mucho el pelo estos últimos días.

-Harry, cariño, tampoco te veo mucho el pelo normalmente. Por cierto te lo deberías cortar pronto, ¿quieres qué te pida cita?

-¿Cómo que no me ves el pelo? Estoy en casa casi siempre…

-Pero yo no, ¿no te molesta que pase tanto tiempo en el trabajo? Últimamente no os hago caso a ti o a Gemma, solo os veo a las horas de comer. – Su madre parece preocupada. Es verdad que con esto del ascenso hay días que casi no la ven, pero sabe que a su madre le gusta su trabajo y que está haciendo por fin lo que le gusta.

-No te preocupes mamá, mientras sepamos que el trabajo no te está estresando demasiado y que no lo pasas mal estamos bien. Además estamos juntos a la hora de comer cada día.

-Gracias cielo, estaba preocupada.

-Todas las madres se preocupan alguna vez. – Harry se levanta para ir a coger el postre y cuando vuelve le da un beso en el pelo a su madre. Lo último que quiere es disgustar a sus padres, después de todo.

Mientras hace los deberes ve que han metido ya a Louis en el grupo de whatsapp, que no tarda nada en ser el centro de atención. En unos minutos ya tiene doscientos mensajes, que probablemente ignore como de costumbre. Sus compañeros pasan fotos que luego se arrepiente de descargar, así que después de tres meses ya tiene por costumbre ignorar los mensajes de un grupo que ya de por si tiene silenciado.

A las dos horas le suena el teléfono, una canción qué le gusta mucho de Vampire Weekend, "Step", invade la habitación y deja que suene por unos segundos hasta que lo coge.

-¿Sí? – Es un número desconocido. - ¿Quién es?

-¡Hola Harry!

-¿Louis? – Le parece reconocer la voz a la primera incluso a través del teléfono. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me preguntaba si podías dejarme todo el temario de los últimos meses. Ya sé que es mucho pedir pero quiero ponerme al día. Por favooor.

-Ahhh, el jugador estrella necesita ayuda. – Hablar con Louis por teléfono es todavía más fácil que en persona. Harry se tira de espaldas a la cama, un par de metros al lado del escritorio donde estudia, y una sonrisa se forma en su cara al mismo tiempo que Louis ríe. – No te lo puedo enviar por correo porque faltan cosas por pasar al ordenador, pero mañana te llevo a clase lo que pueda.

-Si quieres me paso a cogerlo un momento por tu casa, es que quería empezar esta tarde, si no estás muy ocupado. ¿Vives muy lejos de mi casa?

-No, no realmente pero…

-Si te viene mal no pasa nada, de verdad. – Casi puede oír a Louis haciendo pucheros al otro lado del teléfono, traicionando sus palabras. – Vais más adelantados que en mi antiguo instituto y no entiendo nada de nada. Además como no he ido a clase las últimas horas no se ni por donde vais.

Louis dice lo último en voz muy baja, casi susurrando. Probablemente haya alguna hermana cerca.

-¿No te lo pueden dejar Liam o Zayn? – Harry hace una mueca mientras lo dice. No es que no quiera que Louis se acerque, pero está ocupado haciendo matemáticas y poniéndose al día con lo que no se ha enterado en clase.

-Vamos Harry solo serán unos minutos, tengo entrenamiento de futbol luego y quiero aprovechar el tiempo antes de ir.

En ese caso…

-Sí, por unos minutos no pasa nada supongo. Vivo cinco casas tras la tuya, en el 345.

-¿Tan cerca? Genial, ahora voy.

Les cuesta cinco minutos más despedirse porque Louis se pone a hablar de lo nervioso que está antes de su primer entrenamiento. Confiesa que no sabe qué esperar, ya que parece que el fútbol gusta mucho en el instituto, pero Harry le tranquiliza diciéndole que hasta que no llegó Liam el equipo perdía todos los años así que a peor no puede ir. Louis parece quedarse más tranquilo de verdad y le promete que enseguida está en su casa para cogerlo todo y que no le hará perder más el tiempo. Ahora es Harry el que se queda un poco más aliviado.

Louis cumple su promesa y llama al timbre a los minutos.

Cuando Harry abre la puerta, un pesado bloc morado entre sus brazos, Louis está sentado en el banquito del porche, jugando con un cojín que bordó Gemma con seis años y balanceándose suavemente. Lleva una cajita entre las manos, que resulta ser un tupper de plástico cuando Harry se acerca. Louis levanta la mirada del suelo y su sonrisa se esfuma al ver la ingente cantidad de apuntes y hojas, y tras dejar el tupper en el banquito se acerca a Harry para coger el bloc y meterlo en la mochila.

Harry se da cuenta por primera vez, al verlo tan cerca, de que le saca casi una cabeza a Louis. Sabe que el último estirón le ha dejado más desgarbado y torpe que de costumbre, aunque el placer de ser más alto que Gemma es mejor que estirarse por la mañana en la cama en un día de las vacaciones de invierno y lo compensa. Aun así, Louis es delgadito y más pequeño que él, y aunque se peine hacia arriba su desordenado pelo claro, ni se acerca. Cuando Louis se da la vuelta para coger el tupper de plástico, también se da cuenta de que la camiseta se ajusta a su espalda pero que los pantalones no le hacen justicia a su culo. Harry se sacude la cabeza por un momento, no debería estar mirando así a su vecino que solo ha venido a por apuntes.

-Toma, mi hermana Felicité estaba haciendo galletas y he pensado en traerte un par a cambio de los apuntes. No es lo mismo pero son de chocolate y me has dicho antes que te gustaba y… bueno, que aproveche.

-Ey, tienen muy buena pinta, dile a tu hermana que muchas gracias.

-No pero me ha dicho que te tienes que comer una delante de mí para que pueda juzgar tu reacción. Son cosas suyas, quiere ser pastelera de mayor.

-Lo que sea por la futura chef. – Harry sonríe y muerde la galleta. Están muy buenas, y no exagera casi nada cuando hace un sonido para indicar que están deliciosas. Incluso dobla un poco las rodillas y agita la cabeza lentamente para que quede clara cuál es su opinión. – Del uno al diez dile que le pongo un diez.

-Oh dios mío, le diré un nueve o no va a haber quién la calle. – Louis ríe. – Aunque has hecho un sonido que no es apropiado para niños así que no será el único testimonio que tenga que cambiar. No te sonrojes, Harold, es lo que hay.

-Dios mío déjame en paz y vete a estudiar, Louis. – Se ríe mientras lo dice, escondido tras la palma de la mano, y Louis parece satisfecho cuando se despide.

– Deséame suerte con el entrenamiento.

Aunque a Harry se le haya descolocado un poco el horario de la tarde, no le ha fastidiado tanto como pensaba y ahora parece tener más ganas de hacer comentarios de lengua que antes. Además se ha prometido que se comerá la otra galleta de chocolate si acaba los deberes a tiempo, guardando eso sí un trocito para que Gemma las pruebe.

Después de cenar Gemma le llama para ver una peli, y a mitad de "Noche de fin de año", cuando Zac Efron le está haciendo pensar que tiene que escribir sus propósitos de 2015 de una vez, el móvil vibra varias veces seguidas.

"_El entrenamiento ha sido un desastre"_

"_Pero los apuntes han sido una bendición"_

"_Así que hoy no ha estado tan mal"_

"_Gracias harryyyy!" _(Y un emoji de una cara satisfecha).

-¿Quién es Louis? – Gemma no está mirando la película si no el móvil de Harry, para fastidio del chico. - ¿Es el que te ha dado las galletas?

-¿Te miro yo los whatsapp? Y sí, es el de las galletas.

-Dile que estaban muy buenas. - Su hermana le mira sospechosamente, pero al ver que Harry no le contesta parece no darle más importancia y sigue mirando la peli.

Cuando Harry está en su habitación esa noche, a punto de dormirse, escribe:

"**De nada :)" **

"**Por cierto dice Gemma que las galletas están deliciosas"**

No pasan muchos minutos hasta que el móvil vuelve a vibrar. Harry se acomoda en la almohada, las sábanas de franela hacen de su cama un capullo de calor. A Harry le gusta tener muchas almohadas, no puede dormirse si no tiene al menos tres o cuatro alrededor, y disfruta haciendo la cama cada día, colocando las almohadas a su gusto hasta que todo queda perfectamente ordenado. En la mesita de noche siempre tiene el libro que se está leyendo en el momento y aunque disfruta de los clásicos tiene debilidad por la novela juvenil. Es entretenida, y si es de fantasía le puede transportar a otros mundos. Por eso le gusta tanto El señor de los anillos, y aunque hablaba más de esa saga cuando era pequeño y hace un par de años que quitó los posters de su habitación (excepto del de Legolas) los va a llevar siempre en el corazón. Le gusta releerse un libro conocido después de acabarse uno que no había leído nunca, y se acaba de leer la saga del Corredor del Laberinto por culpa de su hermana, que estaba especialmente cansina con esos libros, así que ahora toca leer por quincuagésima vez La Historia Interminable.

"_Al final le he dicho a mi hermana lo del diez sobre diez. Ahora no hay quién la calle."_

"_Por cierto"_

"_Pensaba que tendrías una letra más limpia, hay palabras que no entiendo nada" _

Louis añade emojis a todo lo que escribe, parece que no se queda tranquilo si no pone ninguno.

"**Hay diccionarios Harry-español, español-Harry en todas las librerías. No me puedo creer que no tengas ninguno."**

"_Me parece que no estoy al día, tendrás que explicarme el idioma en persona"_

"**Ya, claro. Sólo me hablas por mis conocimientos académicos, Louis." **Harry bromea, pero en el fondo sabe que es cierto. Cada vez que alguien se le acerca a hablar en clase suele ser porque necesitan ayuda con algo, o porque en general quieren algo de él. Los chicos con los que va en clase no le suelen pedir ayuda en nada, por eso va más tranquilo con ellos.

"_Te hablo porque te gustan los perros, no por nada más"_

"_Además de tus encantadores rizos, quiero saber qué acondicionador utilizas."_

"**Secreto de Estado. Esa información es confidencial."**

"**Estoy agotado, no puedo más"**

"**Adiós Louis"**

"_Buenas noches, Harry."_

Es lo último que hace antes de dormirse. Hoy no lee nada más que los mensajes de Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. II

Harry tiene el armario muy organizado. Lo secciona todo por estaciones, colores y preferencias, y trata de mantenerlo todo bien doblado, en su lugar e incluso a veces lo perfuma para que sea más agradable. Le pasa lo mismo con las estanterías, y cada vez que hay un libro fuera de lugar, una película mal organizada o una figurita vuelta, siente la necesidad de ponerla correctamente. Cuando era pequeño no tenía tantas ganas de organizarlo y siempre acababa perdiendo algo, hasta que se le ocurría ordenar el cuarto y (la mayor parte del tiempo) encontraba lo que fuera. Su padre muchas veces le decía que los hombres siempre tenían que ser ordenados por si había una emergencia, aunque por mucho que le preguntase Harry que qué emergencia era nadie sabía decírselo.

Cuando Harry tenía 9 años perdió su libro favorito, uno sobre un zorro que se dedicaba a resolver misterios. A veces imaginaba que él mismo era un espía y pillaba a todos los criminales justo antes de que cometieran el golpe final, el que les haría millonarios y les permitiría viajar a las Bahamas para vivir allí una vida de lujo. De hecho, Harry tenía lupa, libreta y una pipa que echaba burbujas. Si insistía mucho al principio Gemma se apuntaba a hacer de su fiel ayudante, pero se aburría demasiado pronto y acababa dando vueltas sólo por su casa, dando volteretas por los pasillos y arrastrándose por debajo de las mesas. El día que no encontró su libro favorito, a pesar de haber ordenado su habitación a conciencia y de haber utilizado las técnicas detectives que mejor se sabía, cogió un disgusto terrible. Pero no lloró, se angustió tanto que pasó una semana entera buscando el libro por todos los rincones posibles, miró en la nevera, debajo de la cama de su hermana y hasta dentro de todas las bolsas de la parte de arriba del armario. Su padre, que no era ciego, le preguntó que qué buscaba y Harry recordando broncas pasadas por perder cosas, mintió y dijo que sólo estaba jugando. Nunca volvió a ver el libro, y pasaron años hasta que desistió y dejó de buscarlo.

El problema era que ese libro era muy importante para él. Tenía todos los trucos para ser el mejor detective en cualquier lugar, y hasta él añadía sus propias instrucciones, que aprendía por Internet o por otros libros o se inventaba. Harry llevaba ese libro a todas partes con él y cada vez que se iban de vacaciones la familia entera, se estudiaba la sección del libro que tocase: playa o montaña, ciudad o pueblo, Harry siempre iba preparado para cualquier misterio.

Si sus padres le dejaban sin vigilancia, no tenía ningún problema en ir a investigar cualquier lugar que hubiese cerca. A veces tomaba muestras y las metía en pequeños botecitos que llevaba en una mochila, junto a una bolsa con cuerdas resistentes, una lupa, polvos para huellas y poco más. De un libro tan sencillo como eran las aventuras del zorro detective, hizo que girara casi toda su infancia. Hasta que perdió el libro y se culpó a sí mismo, por no haber mantenido el cuarto ordenado como le había dicho su padre. A veces todavía se acuerda de la felicidad que le traía el libro y Harry se entristece un poco y se enfada mucho. Si hubiera prestado más atención a los detalles, nunca hubiera pasado.

Sus libros favoritos han ido cambiando con el tiempo, y El Hobbit o algunos de los clásicos como Cien Años de Soledad, ahora cobran tanta importancia que tienen un sitio especial en su estantería, para asegurarse de que nunca los pierde.

En eso está pensando Harry ese viernes por la mañana, no sabe muy bien por qué pero al despertarse Las aventuras del zorro detective le vienen a la mente. Se entristece un poco, y mira a La historia interminable, que tiene en su mesilla sin tocar desde hace dos días. Hace dos días que se duerme, agotado, cuando se cansa de hablar con Louis por whatsapp. Ayer incluso se durmió un poco más tarde de lo normal, y por eso esta mañana le cuesta un pelín más despertarse de la cama. Tampoco mucho, Harry se acuerda de su horario y sacude la cabeza para despejarse, sus rizos botan graciosamente contra sus sienes (igual sí es hora de cortarse el pelo).

El día anterior había sido demasiado apagado, y cuando Harry llegó a clase como todas las mañanas tampoco se sentía demasiado bien. Había sido un jueves como otro cualquiera, física a primera y filosofía a segunda, apuntes tomados con precisión y sus compañeros de pupitre tan callados como siempre, tan solo hablando en los descansos entre clase y clase y planificando lo que harían ese fin de semana en el recreo. Cuando Harry se giró para coger la carpeta de apuntes roja de la mochila, se fijó en que Zayn Malik y Liam Payne hablaban entre ellos desde su mesa, pero Louis no estaba. Y así se mantuvo ausente todo el día. Harry no le había dado muchas vueltas hasta ahora, no sabía si Louis era un chico que faltaba a clase normalmente o uno que sacaba muy buenas notas y se decía que no le daba importancia ninguna, pero el día anterior había parecido tan preocupado por ponerse al día que se había imaginado que realmente le importaban las notas. Igual le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas y simplemente estaba malo en su casa, o estaba descansando porque el entrenamiento había sido agotador, o no le apetecía venir. De verdad que tenía que dejarle de dar vueltas a semejante chorrada o no iba a poder entender a los filósofos helenistas en la vida.

Cuando volvía a casa, la banda sonora de El hobbit invadiendo su cabeza e impidiéndole pensar, cinco jardines antes que el suyo vio una figura dándole toques a un balón de color amarillo chillón. Era Louis, por supuesto que era Louis, vistiendo un chándal de un equipo que Harry desconocía y diciendo números en voz alta, una y otra vez, probablemente contando los toques que daba. _Siete, ocho, nueve, diez…_

Harry se quitó un auricular y saludó a su vecino con un gesto.

-¡Y setecientos ochenta y tres! – Louis gritó un número al azar en cuanto vio a Harry y dejó caer el balón al césped. Sus ojos eran del mismo color del cielo ese día, el mismo color azul brillante. – Iba a superar mi record de ochocientos toques y me has distraído, muchas gracias Harry.

- Ya, claro. Hasta mañana, Louis. – Harry no estaba de humor para gracietas. Se había pegado toda la mañana en clase mientras Louis jugaba al futbol en su jardín, aprovechando el buen tiempo antes de que arreciara la ola de frío que llegaba la siguiente semana, y probablemente le pediría luego que le pasase los apuntes por todo el morro. A Harry no le importaba la rutina, en realidad la disfrutaba, pero no podía con los que se aprovechaban de él.

-¿Qué habéis hecho hoy en clase? – Louis preguntó, corriendo suavemente hasta donde estaba Harry.

-Aprender. Filosofía, física, inglés, lo de todos los jueves. – Harry se dio cuenta de que sonaba un poco cortante, pero ya sabía por dónde estaba yendo esta conversación. – Y ahora me voy a comer. Luego te paso los apuntes.

-Woah, calma, ¿qué te pasa? – Vale, igual no era un poco cortante si no bastante.

- Nada, solo estoy cansado después de clase y quiero llegar a casa.

-Vamos, Harry. – Harry seguía andando hacia su casa, y se dio cuenta de que Louis seguía andando con él. – ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Tan cansadas han sido las clases?

-Que sí, que luego por la tarde te paso todo, hasta luego.

-No hace falta, ya le dije a Zayn que me lo pasara. ¿Pero estás bien?

-Ah, sí, sí, gracias, solo tengo hambre. – Bueno, por lo menos no quería los apuntes. Ahora se sentía un poco mal por haberle tratado así, aunque por mucho que se los pasase Zayn los suyos seguro que estaban tres veces mejor. Además hoy se había esmerado especialmente. ¿Tan mal se entendían sus apuntes? Poco después se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo un lio mentalmente y decidió olvidar el tema un rato, o al menos intentarlo. – Hasta mañana, Louis.

-Adiós Harry. – Harry totalmente no se dio la vuelta y vio como Louis se marchaba dándole toquecitos al balón. Para nada.

Cuando entró en casa vio una nota de su ausente madre en la cocina, diciendo que tenía una reunión importante y que no estaría para comer pero que le dejaba su comida favorita en la encimera. Harry calentó los tacos, de los que estaba seguro que sabían incluso mejor que la ambrosía, y tras ver un rato la tele se puso a hacer los deberes. Los jueves normalmente tenía grupo de estudio, pero dos de sus compañeros se habían puesto malos y no podían ir así que se había cancelado ese día. A Harry no le gustaba que se cancelaran las cosas porque de pronto se veía con un montón de tiempo libre y tenía que pensar algo para rellenar todo ese tiempo.

Su tarde pasó rápido mientras adelantaba sus lecturas obligatorias y escribía un poco en su diario. Lo había empezado ese mismo verano, cuando tenía tanto tiempo libre. Escribió que ese fin de semana sus compañeros y él iban a probar un videojuego nuevo, escribió sobre la ola de frío que se acercaba y escribió que tenía miedo de que le contagiaran de nuevo un resfriado, le aburría quedarse en casa enfermo. No se atrevió a escribir sobre Louis.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero había algo, una fuerza, que le echaba para atrás. No era miedo a que su hermana leyese su diario, hacía años que ya habían superado esa pelea, era algo mayor. Probablemente era porque ni él mismo se aclaraba, él mismo se había hecho un lío y aunque le costaba admitirlo Harry tenía miedo a lo que no entendía. Por un lado le sabía malo que Louis le pidiera los apuntes porque últimamente parecía que la gente solo le apreciaba cuando necesitaban algo, pero por otro lado le sabía malo que se los hubiera pedido a Zayn, ni que los suyos fueran tan malos. Muchas veces Zayn parecía que no se enteraba de mucho, al igual que Liam. No sabía por dónde empezar a hablar de Louis, aunque eso le inspiró para hablar del perro de los McKenzie y de su ausencia.

Normalmente las personas escriben en los diarios para aclararse de cosas que no entienden, pero Harry solía hacer eso y acababa peor que antes. Ver sus problemas desde arriba, dese un ángulo mayor, todavía los hacía más grandes según Harry. Él se sentía pequeño alrededor de tanta marabunta de pensamientos.

Si algo quiere Harry es asegurar el control de lo que tiene entre sus manos, no perderlo por completo. Por eso solo escribe sobre las cosas que conoce.

Esa noche, después de cenar y tras haber asegurado Harry a su madre que no pasaba nada por no haber estado para comer un día, toda la familia Styles se puso a ver una película delante del televisor en su enorme salón. Ese día eligieron ver una de superhéroes y por un momento, cuando ambos hermanos se habían metido por completo en la historia, Harry se sintió como si fuera pequeño de nuevo. Tan solo faltaba su madre diciéndoles que ya no era hora de comer palomitas, incluso le dieron ganas de pedirlas aunque supiese que no les dejarían. Estaban tan embobados viendo X-Men que ninguno se dio cuenta de que el móvil de Harry no dejaba de vibrar.

Cuando Harry se fue a la cama y ya estaba a punto de coger La historia interminable, vio que una luz no dejaba de parpadear en el móvil.

"_El entrenamiento ha sido un poco mejor que ayer y se lo tenía que decir a alguien jo"_

"_Y ya entiendo casi por completo el idioma Harry"_

"_Estoy agotado, me he pasado toda la mañana poniéndome al día"_

"_Y toda la tarde jugando a fútbol"_

"_Pero este finde lo petaré en el partido"_

"**Pensaba que habías estado todo el día jugando al fútbol" **Harry se sintió un poco idiota en ese momento.

"_Tentador pero no" _

"**No es por ser aguafiestas pero si faltas mucho a clase no dejan jugar después"**

"**Mi hermana estaba en el equipo y lo aprendió por las malas"**

"_Ya me lo ha dicho Liam pero me alegra ver que te preocupas ;)" _

Harry pensó que Louis era un bocazas estuviera agotado o no.

"**Te lo digo para que luego no llores, haz lo que quieras" **

"_¿Vendrás al partido el sábado?"_

"**no creo, he quedado con Sean y Arthur esa tarde"**

"_¿?" _

"_Tendría que saber quiénes son sean y Arthur? Jajaj"_

"**Los que se sientan conmigo en clase"**

"_ahhh, pues diles que se vengan"_

"_necesito que alguien venga a animarme o Liam luego se reirá de mí"_

"**hablaré con ellos"**

"**estás nervioso?"**

"_no, nunca lo estoy"_

"_un poquito"_

"_si por poquito entiendes mucho"_

Los minutos pasan más rápido de lo esperado, y para cuando Harry se quiere dar cuenta ya es pasada su hora normal de dormirse. Por eso al día siguiente, ese viernes, tiene tanto sueño. Antes de dormirse por completo, se da cuenta de que le duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba, pero esa noche está en la corte y él es un príncipe que asiste a la boda de su hermana. En el baile una sombra le pide bailar y él acepta. Lo único que escucha es la música de fondo y a la sombra contar. _Once, doce, trece, catorce…_

El viernes es el día de la semana favorito de Harry. A primera hora tiene inglés y a segunda tiene historia, después tiene matemáticas y este año se le están haciendo más fáciles que otros años. De hecho cree que este año podría sacar mejores notas que el anterior.

Ese día Louis llega tarde a clase pero llega, un poco agotado y mejor vestido que de costumbre. Parece que esta vez se ha peinado, el flequillo bien puesto a juego, aunque Harry no sabe muy bien cómo, con los pitillos esos con los que enseña los tobillos y una camiseta en la que pone "Vans, only for the elite" con letras grandes azules. Le recuerda un poco a Troy Bolton, de High School Musical y Harry aguanta una sonrisa de esas que van de oreja a oreja porque High School Musical siempre ha sido una de sus pelis favoritas y la verdad es que es un poco ridícula, como Louis. Hoy no saluda a Harry por no interrumpir a la profesora, pero sí que le sonríe cuando Harry se gira y sus miradas se entrecruzan.

Durante toda la clase Harry no hace más que apartarse un rizo de la cara, resoplando hacia arriba cuando no puede usar las manos, y se planeta realmente quitarle a Gemma alguna de sus horquillas. Igual si se lo deja suficientemente largo podría llevar coleta y quizá parecería más adulto. A veces lo piensa, pero su madre siempre le dice que los rizos cortos le encantan y tampoco va a disgustar a su madre por un pequeño capricho suyo.

Louis se le acerca a hablar en el recreo, prácticamente pegando saltitos. Harry por un momento se pregunta cuando se cansará de ir hasta él, cuando se dará cuenta de que su vida no es tan interesante como se debe de pensar.

Esta vez es en mitad del recreo, Harry está en las gradas con sus compañeros, que vuelven a hablar de los exámenes. Parece que no se cansan de preguntarse qué será clave en el examen de biología mientras que Harry encuentra tan obvio que preguntarán que se puede permitir no escuchar por un rato. Probablemente aunque no fuera tan obvio seguiría sin atender a lo que dicen. Louis aborda a todo el grupo él solito, ni Zayn ni Liam están a la vista, y sin cortarse un pelo suelta:

-Probablemente Harry ya os haya hablado varias veces de mi debut este sábado, ¿vendréis? – Les mira tan expectantes que a Harry casi le duele admitir que todavía no les ha dicho nada.

-Ah, sí, se me olvidaba, dice Louis que vayamos a animarle el sábado, jugarán por la tarde… - Louis le mira medio indignado, como si fuera una afrenta personal que no haya dicho nada. – Si no podéis no pasa nada a ver.

- Pero Harry, ya hemos hecho planes este sábado. – Arthur es uno de los que primero responden, y también parece indignado aunque esta vez en serio. No es el favorito de Harry de ninguna manera, aunque suele llevar la voz cantarina en el grupo y siempre suele decir de ir a su casa cada fin de semana. A Harry no le cae mal, pero no acaba de congeniar con él ni con su definición de líder. – Si pasas de nosotros no es nuestro problema.

-No paso de vosotros, simplemente pensé que podríamos animarle. A veces dan chocolate. – Por unos segundos Harry quiere que le trague la tierra. Odia los enfrentamientos, maldito sea Louis y su enorme boca. Iba a proponer el plan poco a poco, no así de sopetón. A nadie le gustan las cosas de sopetón.

-Pero es sábado de videojuegos. – Sean se queja, como de costumbre. Es como una segunda naturaleza en él y a Harry a veces le resulta hasta hilarante.

-¿Quedáis todos los sábados para jugar a videojuegos? – Louis pregunta curioso. Una sonrisa se forma poco a poco en su rostro y a Harry le da miedo lo que pueda decir a continuación. Sólo conoce a Louis de cuatro días pero ya sabe que es un chico bastante inesperado. Por lo menos espera que no los juzgue. – ¡Es genial! ¿Puedo apuntarme algún día?

-Mmmm… Es que ya somos parejas en los juegos y uno más nos descompensaría. Ya te avisaremos si eso… - Harry nunca había visto a Arthur hacer tanto desprecio a alguien y no es como si se les acercara mucha gente a hablar con ellos pero no los recuerda tan maleducados. Se gira para ver la reacción de Louis y del resto de los chicos del grupo y por un momento se siente como un idiota ahí en el centro de todo. De verdad que odia el conflicto, le oprime el pecho y llevado al extremo le causa ansiedad, le cuesta respirar y todo en su cabeza pasa demasiado lento mientras el exterior pasa demasiado rápido.

-Mira ni que fue- – Louis comienza a responder, una mano en la cintura y la posición más chulesca que haya visto antes. Si no fuese por la situación hasta le haría gracia ver a Louis soltarle una de las suyas a Arthur, pero Harry no puede más y por eso le interrumpe.

-Oye Louis si quieres puedes venir a mi casa a jugar a la wii un día, igual a la madre de Arthur le molesta si estamos muchos en su casa o lo que sea quién sabe. Tengo un juego nuevo de bailar que es muy chulo y aunque mi hermana ha puesto el récord muy alto podemos intentar romperlo y – Harry se siente titubeando y diciendo tonterías sin sentido, estaría bien que alguien le parara. A juzgar por la mirada de Louis, le ha entendido perfectamente.

-Sí, será divertido. Me gusta más la wii de todas maneras. – Louis cambia de tema y mira amablemente a Harry, casi con una mirada preocupada. – ¿Me puedes acompañar a la cafetería? Todavía no tengo muy claro dónde está.

Más que una pregunta parece una llamada a la que siente que debe contestar.

Mientras andan hacia la cafetería Louis agarra el antebrazo de Harry con la mano, como si fuese él el que los estuviera guiando. Atraviesan el patio a paso rápido, a través de dos grupos de cuarto que juegan al baloncesto y una marabunta de críos de primero que corren gritando ¡pe-le-a, pe-le-a! repetidamente. No sabe si es el aire frío deslizándose por su cuello o que Louis aprieta su agarre a medida que se acercan al edificio gris, pero siente un escalofrío que le recorre toda la espalda.

En cuanto entran, Louis susurra:

-¿Estás bien? Parecía que te querías morir ahí fuera. – Parece genuinamente preocupado. Zayn y Liam salen de la cafetería hablando de sus cosas, y se acercan a donde están los dos muchachos todavía susurrando. - ¿Necesitas azúcar o algo?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Normalmente Arthur no es así, creo. Me ha pillado todo de improvisto y hay que decirles las cosas poco a poco no tan de sopetón, a nadie le gusta que le propongan planes así por las buenas. – Harry intenta susurrar pero ahora que ha salido de la situación se está comenzando a cabrear por la frustración que sentía en el momento.

-¿Qué decís de planes? – Pregunta Zayn nada más llegar a donde están, delante de un enorme corcho lleno de actividades y clubes para apuntarse. Parece tan relajado de cerca, tan modesto que a Harry le sorprende. A veces no se para a pensar que las personas son simplemente personas, como él o su hermana, y las ve tan inalcanzables o tan diferentes que cuando Zayn le trata como a un compañero más por un momento se sorprende.

-Eh, Harry me ha dicho de ir a jugar a la wii a su casa un día de estos, ¿no? Tiene ganas de que le patee el culo al Just Dance por lo visto.

- Oh la wii que genial, ¿hay sitio para uno más? – Liam prácticamente interrumpe a Louis y este le da un pisotón a cambio, como si le conociese de toda la vida.

-No hables cuando los adultos están hablando, Payne. ¿Qué decías Harry sobre quedar el domingo?

-Yo no he dicho nada de quedar el domingo, Tomlinson. – Harry no puede evitar sonreír cuando lo dice. Casi no conoce de nada a Liam pero le apetece ponerse de su lado solo para picar a Louis, y parece resultar efectivo porque Louis se cruza de brazos y hace pucheros. – Pero si te pones así veré que puedo hacer.

-Vale, allí estaremos – Y Louis parece tan satisfecho de sí mismo cuando lo dice que Harry ya ni se acuerda de qué iba a hacer el domingo en realidad.

Durante el resto de las clases, sus compañeros parecen no haberle perdonado el que se haya ido con Louis en el recreo y esto comienza a molestar a Harry. Esto no hubiera pasado si Louis no hubiera abierto la boca de aquellas maneras, pero tampoco entendía por qué se ponían así. No hablan en clase y aun así parece que ahora lo hacen todavía menos, esta vez es como si emitieran ellos el frío y no las rendijas que hay entre los viejos ventanales. Ahora mismo necesita un radiador, y parece que lo encuentra cuando se gira. Allí están los ojos amables y atentos de Louis, mirando la pizarra desde la última fila, como un sol radiante en el centro del inexorable vacío.

Cuando vuelve a casa, Louis no vuelve con él. No le da demasiadas vueltas y simplemente se pone la radio. El cielo está cubierto por horribles nubes grises que no prometen nada bueno, y aunque tampoco tenía pensado salir mucho hoy siempre se acuerda de su hermana quejándose de la lluvia y por influencia parece ser que él tampoco le tiene mucho cariño a los temporales.

Mientras está llegando a casa se le ocurre hacerle una foto al cielo. Una panorámica de las grises nubes amenazantes, en contraste con la pequeña ciudad que se extiende en el horizonte. Le pone un filtro en blanco y negro y la sube a Instagram, con un simple título: "Arrecia". Jamás ha subido una foto a Instagram pendiente de cuantos me gusta conseguía. Simplemente él siente que si ve algo bonito o curioso debe compartirlo con el mundo, y con cada gesto mínimo de belleza intenta luchar contra todo lo feo que ve a su alrededor. Nunca sabe cuándo le puede alegrar el día a alguien que no se lo espera, o incluso si más adelante se lo podrá alegrar a sí mismo. Documenta la felicidad porque sabe que a veces el mundo no tiene suficiente.

Esta vez su madre y su hermana están para comer, y le esperan con un noticias sobre si la abuela irá en navidad con ellos o si irán ellos con ella. Harry espera que sea lo primero, porque el viaje hasta casa de su abuela son seis horas en coche. Y además en casa de la abuela hace demasiado frío por las noches. La única pega es que igual tiene que compartir dormitorio con Gemma, pero eso solo suele pasar si también vienen sus primos a la ciudad.

Se pegan toda la comida hablando de las navidades y Harry dice que quiere probar una nueva receta de tarta de queso y Gemma empieza a protestar porque ella se había pedido antes hacer el postre, pero en el fondo saben que lo acabarán haciendo juntos así que solo se pican en broma hasta que su madre anuncia que se va a echar la siesta. Casi se le olvida preguntarle a su madre si pueden ir un par de personas el domingo a pasar el rato a su casa:

-¿Es Louis? – Gemma salta enseguida y Harry se queda sin saber la respuesta.

-¿Quién es Louis? –Su madre mira sospechosamente a Gemma, como si fuese su amigo y no de Harry. - ¿No es ese el nuevo vecino, el que vive donde los McKenzie?

-Sí, Louis es el vecino. Yo tengo ganas de conocerle, Harry dijo ayer que tenía cinco hermanas.

-¿Y le quieres conocer porque tiene cinco hermanas? – Harry le mira desconcertado. A veces Gemma pregunta unas cosas…

-¡Cinco hermanas! Me acuerdo cuando erais unos críos, como para cuidar de cuatro más madre mía.

-¿Te imaginas tener cinco Harrys mamá?

-Oye lo preocupante sería tener cinco Gemmas que te leen el whatsapp a escondidas. –Harry suelta de golpe.

-¿Le leíste el whatsapp a tu hermano? Ay de verdad, no me metáis en vuestras cosas que ya sois mayores. – Su madre se levanta de la mesa con aspecto cansado y suspira. – Sí, pueden venir si estáis en el sótano y no hacéis demasiado ruido. Y Gemma no le leas los mensajes a tu hermano, por favor.

-Gracias mamá. – Cuando su madre desaparece por la puerta de la cocina, Gemma tira un trozo de pan a la cabeza de su hermano pero él lo esquiva y le saca la lengua con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – Te toca poner el lavavajillas a ti.

-¡De eso nada!

La vida en casa de los Styles no es siempre la más tranquila, pero por momentos como este Harry no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. A veces piensa en irse de casa y a veces independizarse le parece la idea más loca del mundo. Como en el hogar en ningún sitio, dicen.

Normalmente Harry los viernes hace los deberes del fin de semana para tener tiempo de sobra y hacer lo que le gusta. Cuando comenzó el instituto se dejaba siempre todo para el domingo a ultima hora y muchas veces al acabar ni siquiera estaba la mitad de bien hecho de lo que realmente podía hacerlo, y lo profesores que sabían que podía hacerlo mejor le ponían notas bajas. Una vez casi suspende una asignatura por tener los trabajos mediocres y la sensación de que podría haberlo hecho mejor le atormentó tanto durante el curso que desde entonces cogió la costumbre de hacerlo todo en cuanto pudiera. Por eso cada viernes se organiza bien, comenzando primero con lo que más le gusta para coger ánimos y acabando con lo que menos porque sabe que cuanto antes acabe ya no tendrá nada más que hacer. Esto por supuesto, en temporada de exámenes finales suele cambiar y el horario se reorganiza a un estudio continuo con pequeñas paradas, y el día antes de cada examen repasa con la calma.

Si Harry Styles tiene un método para conseguir lo que quiere, es difícil sacarle de esa idea.

Esta tarde, Harry decide como estudiará la próxima semana los exámenes finales. Como esta vez lo lleva todo bastante al día, su horario no será mucho más diferente que el de costumbre, el sábado por la mañana estudiará y por la tarde irá a jugar a videojuegos. Una parte en él dice que vaya a ver a Louis, que total ya va todos los sábados a jugar con los chicos, pero tampoco quiere que se enfaden más con él. Maldito Louis y su estúpido fútbol y su estúpida bocaza. El domingo se acuerda de que tenía planeado estudiar todo el día pero no sabe muy bien cómo, tres chicos con los que no ha hablado casi nunca están deseando ir a su casa a jugar a la wii. A veces un pequeño bichillo azul oscuro en su cabeza le dice que la gente solo le trata bien porque quieren algo de él. Quizá sea la experiencia hablando, quizá actúe con sabiduría o quizá no, pero siempre está ahí, diciéndole que su vida no es tan interesante como para que los demás se interesen o se preocupen. La mayor parte del tiempo le cuesta ignorarla, y le supone tanto esfuerzo que acaba físicamente agotado. Contadas veces le ataca mientras duerme y tiene pesadillas que acaban en sudores fríos y pocas ganas de ir a clase al día siguiente, aunque el sentido del deber acaba combatiéndolo todo.

Su madre ya ha despertado de la siesta y ha vuelto a irse a trabajar y su hermana está con sus amigas así que tiene la casa para él sólo. El año pasado nunca la tenía libre así que este año a veces aprovecha para hacer cosas que normalmente no puede como andar en ropa interior o bailar un rato y hace un par de semanas que vuelve a atreverse a cantar de nuevo. Todavía no lo hace como antes de que su padre le echase la bronca, a veces cuando se emociona cantando piensa que podría estar molestando a los de la casa de al lado y vuelve a bajar la voz.

Comienza haciendo los deberes de gramática de inglés, los más fáciles, canturrea un poco una canción que a su pesar se le ha pegado. "Cool kids" una y otra vez en su cabeza dando vueltas, y le recuerda un poco a Louis, no sabe muy bien porqué. La tarde se le pasa rápido cuando es productivo, y sin quererlo ya son las siete y media y ni siquiera ha merendado, de tan inmerso que estaba esta vez en historia. Hasta la noche ha caído, piensa, mientras mira al cielo donde ninguna estrella se deja ver y hasta la luna parece tan tímida que tan solo las farolas de la calle añaden un poco de luz en el ambiente. Hacía tiempo que Harry no veía una noche tan invernal, probablemente haga un frío terrible fuera.

Está pensando si abrir la ventana o no cuando una voz reconocible en cualquier parte le llama desde la acera:

-¡HARRYYYY! – Allí está Louis, más abrigo que cuerpo y envuelto en una bufanda de la que le sobresale la cabeza. Harry pone los ojos en blanco. Cuanto cunde este chico. - ¡HARRY BAJA!

Harry hace un símbolo con el pulgar y Louis se lo devuelve, ajustándose la bufanda con la otra mano para que Harry pueda entrever su sonrisa. No va a negarse a bajar, sería de mala educación y de ser un mal vecino.

Harry abre el armario y coge su abrigo favorito, uno de raso negro y largo, con los puños y los hombros de cuero negro casi brillante. Se lo abrocha sobre el pijama porque no tiene pensado ir más allá de su porche y baja un poco más rápido de lo normal para no hacer esperar a Louis. Primero se encienden las luces del porche y después Harry entreabre la puerta para salir, pero enseguida se encuentra a Louis de morros, agitando su pelo desordenado y salpicándole la cara, como si fuese el perro de los McKenzie aquella vez que llovió tanto que al sacudirse a Harry no le sirvió de nada el paraguas que había llevado de la escuela a casa.

-¡Déjame pasar déjame pasar que me congelo! – Harry no llega a decir ni sí ni no porque Louis entra dentro y suspira muy hondo. Probablemente se estaba helando. Quiere preguntar por qué aquí y no en su casa que está literalmente cinco jardines más adelante, pero en su lugar un balbuceo sale de su boca porque no sabe ni por dónde empezar.

Louis huele a lluvia y a hierba mojada, y tiene todo el pelo empapado, algunos mechones se le pegan a las sienes y otros van de un lado para otro. Se ha quitado la enorme bufanda y se le ha debido olvidar afeitarse porque tiene un poquito de barba incipiente, por la mañana no se le notaba tanto. Ahora parece más mayor y con las luces del recibidor reflejándose en sus ojos azules, Harry se siente perdido por unos segundos y a la vez demasiado consciente de su alrededor.

-Te traeré una toalla, dame el abrigo y la bufanda porfi. – Harry decide mirar hacia otro lado. Se arrepiente de decir porfi al instante pero es que el cerebro no le funciona bien y se siente un poco estúpido ahora mismo. – Y quédate ahí, espera.

Ya desde el baño, mientras coge la toalla y cuelga el abrigo y la bufanda empapados en la puerta tras un par de segundos mirando alrededor porque no sabe qué hacer con ellos, se siente algo más valiente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? – Vuelve para darle la toalla a Louis. Ahora lleva una sudadera roja ancha y unos vaqueros pitillo, pero por lo menos está prácticamente seco. Ha dejado las zapatillas y los calcetines empapados afuera, bajo el porche, y Harry aprecia el gesto.

-Ah, es que el míster me ha dicho que descansase antes del gran partido y entonces he ido al instituto para hacer otras cosas y cuando he ido no llovía así que no he cogido el coche y te puedes imaginar cómo ha sido la vuelta. – Louis lo explica como si andar veinte minutos bajo un chaparrón fuese lo más normal del mundo mientras se seca la cabeza. – Y además te tenía que contar una cosa que me ha pasado después de clase.

-Cuéntame que te ha pasado mientras saco algo de merendar – Harry lleva a Louis al amplio salón, orgullo secreto de su padre. Delante de dos largos sofás gris claro que ocupan el centro del cuarto haciendo esquina, está el mueble del televisor, lleno de fotos de Gemma y Harry en varias etapas de su crecimiento rodeando la larga pantalla de plasma. Es un salón muy minimalista, tan solo está decorado con cuadros pintados por su hermana mayor y hay un enorme ventanal que aunque da al jardín, por el día hace que el salón se vea muy luminoso y brillante. Louis decide sentarse en una esquina del sofá, y parece dudar un poco antes de apoyar la espalda en el alto reposabrazos y estirar las piernas sobre el asiento, tapándose con la manta que suele usar la familia en caso de siesta repentina. Al volver Harry de la cocina se encuentra con esa imagen y no puede evitar reírse con lo bizarro de la escena. Si alguna vez algún compañero suyo ha ido a su casa, se han limitado a jugar en el sótano, ni siquiera el cuarto de Harry.

-Bonito pijama. – Harry se da cuenta que debajo del abrigo lleva su pijama de diario, un chándal viejo del Manchester United, los pantalones le van un poco cortos aunque anchos y juraría que la camiseta es al menos dos tallas más pequeñas.

Curiosamente, Louis se calla cuando Harry le dirige una mirada asesina.

-Perdóname por no ir arreglado, solo has aparecido sin avisar, que insensible soy.-Harry deja una bandeja con oreos en la mesita del centro, porque las pastas del té le parecen demasiado refinadas por mucho que sean para visitas y además le apetecían oreos. Siempre le apetecen oreos. Los vasos de leche con chocolate caliente humean, probablemente se haya emocionado con el microondas, pero hace tanto frío fuera que supone que a Louis no le importará.

-Ey pues a mí me gusta. – Louis le guiña el ojo de manera descarada y Harry no sabe ni dónde meterse, así que se limita a seguir masticando su oreo. -Ala, pensaba que tenías chimenea.

Se sorprende, tan solo se la había mencionado una vez de pasada.

-Está en el salón del tercer piso, ahí hacemos las comidas y cenas importantes. Ahora dime, ¿qué ha pasado que no puede esperar? – Harry se sienta al lado de Louis y siente la tentación de poner sus piernas en su regazo, pero no lo hace.

-Tampoco es tan importante, pero ya que venía del instituto he pensado en andar dos minutos más y venir aquí. –Louis sonríe con retintín y a Harry le entran ganas de tirarle un oreo a la cabeza. – Estaba dudando si apuntarme al club de teatro, pero al final lo he hecho.

-Wow, otro club. Justo para la obra de invierno. – El club de teatro del instituto hacía dos obras de teatro al año, una corta antes de las vacaciones de invierno y otra más larga antes de las vacaciones de verano. - ¿Has actuado antes?

Louis se estiró más y colocó sus piernas sobre el regazo de Harry, poniéndose más cómodo. Si hubiese sido otra persona probablemente le hubiera molestado, pero Louis emanaba una sensación de confort y calidez muy atrayente, y por un momento pensó que ya había vivido eso antes. Pasan unos minutos hasta que vuelven a hablar, disfrutando de un momento de comodidad y tranquilidad.

-Sí, hice de Denny Zucko el año pasado en mi instituto, y hace dos hice de Link, de Hairspray. Con cinco años hice de la mejor oveja que jamás hayas visto en un belén, mis balidos conquistaron a todas las madres. – Louis levanta las cejas de la manera más ridícula que Harry jamás haya visto. – Probablemente todo esté grabado, hace ya años que están documentando todo por si algún día hacen un biopic de mi vida.

-Claro, claro, se agotarán las entradas en todos los estados. – Harry pone los ojos en blanco.

-Y en todos los países, listo. Tienes suerte, te reservaré una butaca.

Harry se sonroja tan fuerte que acaba cogiendo uno de los vasos humeantes por hacer algo. Louis parece estar siempre flirteando, tan confiado de sí mismo y tan gracioso. Sabe que probablemente sea así con todo el mundo pero eso no quita que su cerebro deje de funcionar en algún momento que otro.

-Pff, no prometo que no me duerma, la verdad. ¿Y te dejan actuar con tan poco tiempo? La obra es en dos semanas, y con los exámenes finales y todo…

-No, en esta no, pero en la siguiente sí. Les ha debido encantar mi audición de todas maneras porque me han dado el papel de sustituto del primer personaje secundario. Espero que no se ponga malo el protagonista ni él, porque él es el sustituto del protagonista.

-Al protagonista le conozco, solíamos ir juntos a clase pero nos separaron hace tres años. No trato con él ya pero cuando íbamos juntos era muy amable y hablábamos bastante. Se llamaba Niall… Horan creo. – La verdad es que a Harry le supo un poco mal cuando les separaron pero poco después Niall se empezó a juntar con los chicos de teatro y poco a poco fueron perdiendo el contacto.

-¿Niall? ¡He estado hablando con él como una hora y pico antes de venir! – A Louis se le ilumina la mirada. – Era súper amable y se ha ofrecido para ensayar líneas conmigo más adelante, y cuando le he dicho que suelo ir a por los papeles protagonistas no se ha picado ni nada. Me ha dicho que pasa mucho en el instituto, pero bueno es que aquí sois muchísimos alumnos.

-¿Tu anterior instituto era más pequeño? – Louis asiente con la cabeza. Tiene los ojos cerrados, por lo visto está muy cómodo en el sofá. - ¿Por qué os cambiasteis, si se puede saber?

A Harry no le gusta hacer preguntas comprometedoras, por miedo a sonar maleducado o cotilla, aunque Louis no parece tomársela a mal. Toma un trago largo de leche porque por lo visto tiene que prepararse para contarla y cuando se dispone a ello, la puerta del recibidor se abre.

Louis pega semejante sobresalto que acaba de pie, como si no se esperara que fuera a entrar alguien. Al mirar el móvil Harry ve que son las nueve menos cuarto, su padre hoy viene un poco pronto.

-Hola chicos. – Su padre llega cansado pero feliz, con la corbata casi desabrochada y el poco pelo de la cabeza bastante empapado. – Siento cortaros el rollo, pero voy a poner los deportes, Harry hijo ¿por qué no subís a tu habitación?

-Gracias señor pero tengo que ir a hacerle la cena a mis hermanas. No sabía que era tan tarde. – Louis se ha debido poner en modo encantador y educado, y parece no importarle tener que irse.

-Uy, señor me dices. Me haces sentir viejo, ¿y tú eres?

-Louis Tomlinson, un amigo de Harry. – Por un momento no parece el chico que hacía unas horas estaba gritando "¡GILIPOLLAS MUEVE EL CULO!" en mitad del pasillo del instituto, y Harry no puede aguantar la risa. En verdad es un buen actor. – Gracias por las galletas, Harry, hasta mañana en el partido.

-Que todavía no sé si voy a ir… - Harry va a por el abrigo de Louis mientras este coge los zapatos del porche, aunque todavía no están del todo secos. Pone los ojos en blanco, ni él mismo se decide si ir o no.

-¿Por qué no ibas a ir? – Harry oye a su padre desde el salón. – Antes os encantaba ir a ti y a Gemma.

-Porque ya he quedaaaaado. – De verdad, como si su padre no supiera lo que hace todos los fines de semana. – Además Louis acaba de llegar, seguro que solo juega diez minutos.

-¡Oye! – Louis protesta desde el recibidor. A Harry le resulta tan ridícula la situación que decide ponerle fin, esto parece una escena de The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Con un par de empujones saca a Louis de su casa, y por unos minutos el ambiente es más extraño que húmedo o frío. Podría decirse que son amigos, y es que Louis tiene algo que los demás no tienen, parece comprenderle en cada momento y cuando habla con él se siente muy cómodo. Pero solo se conocen desde hace cuatro días al fin y al cabo.

Es Louis el que se mueve primero, y cuando le va a rodear con sus brazos Harry siente, casi por instinto, que puede abrazarle los hombros mientras el más bajito de los dos abraza su cintura. Solo son unos pocos centímetros de diferencia y parecen encajar. El abrazo solo dura unos segundos más de lo normal, y son ambos los que se alejan a la vez y miran al suelo un poco entrecortados. Pocas veces ha estado Harry tan agradecido de que apareciese su hermana, llaves en la mano y bajándose de un taxi en el que todavía está montada una amiga suya.

-Hola chicoooos. – Gemma pasa entre los dos, separándolos varios centímetros más. Le parece ver que le guiña un ojo a Louis antes de entrar por la puerta pero serán imaginaciones suyas.

Ya no llueve aunque el aire todavía huele a húmedo, refrescando todavía más la brisa que mueve los arbustos del jardín de Harry. La luna se refleja en los charcos que el aguacero ha dejado como recuerdo y se han formado barrizales en las macetas vacías. Todo el vecindario debe estar refugiándose porque no se oye ni un ruido: parece la una de la mañana cuando todavía son las nueve.

-Hasta mañana. – Su sonrisa es tranquila y segura pero sus ojos parecen perdidos.

-Hasta mañana Louis. - Harry se apoya en la valla de ladrillo gastado que rodea el porche. La suave brisa agita sus rizos mientras mira a Louis marcharse, su figura iluminada suavemente por las farolas que luchan contra la niebla para hacer su trabajo.

Cuando el sonido de sus zapatos contra el suelo mojado se desvanece, Harry vuelve a casa y en lugar de ir al salón desde donde se escuchan la voz de su hermana y su padre hablar, sube silenciosamente a su habitación y se echa sobre la colcha morada, su cabeza golpeando suavemente las almohadas.

Pasarán minutos hasta que decida volver a levantarse porque el olor a lasaña llegue hasta él, y pasarán dos horas hasta que un mensaje de Louis le de las buenas noches. Decide no contestar, piensa que no hace falta.


	3. Chapter 3 (Parte I)

"**Buena suerte en el partido!"**

Ni siquiera son las doce, y el juego comienza a las seis de la tarde. Harry mantiene su pulgar a milímetros de la tecla "Enviar", dudando si enviarlo o no, preguntándose si le molestará a su nuevo amigo. Su mente vuelve a dar vueltas, y la sombra fría de la inseguridad se cierne sobre sus pensamientos una vez más engullendo la sensación de amistad que la tarde anterior le había dado. Al final lo borra y decide esperar al menos hasta después de comer pues todavía quedan horas hasta el partido, no quiere parecer pesado.

Se ha pasado la mañana estudiando para el examen final de biología y como le duele la muñeca de tanto pasar apuntes a limpio, copiar y hacerse tarjetones, y siente la cabeza algo pesada tras haberse encerrado toda la mañana en el mismo sitio y con la misma postura decide tomarse un descanso hasta las doce y media. Se estira un poco, haciendo crujir sus huesos de manera casi obscena hasta que libera toda la tensión posible de su espalda. Cuando pasa mucho tiempo estudiando se le forman horribles contracturas que a veces se le suben a la cabeza y no le dejan concentrarse y aunque es una sensación horrible que no le desearía a nadie no le gusta mucho las pastillas que le da el médico porque le dejan algo grogui, como en general la mayoría de las medicinas.

Se acerca a la ventana que hay más cerca de su cama y mira al exterior, mira como la neblina mañanera ya se ha casi disipado aunque todavía estén los charcos de la tormenta que ha despertado a Harry un par de veces por la noche. Desde su ventana lo único que ve Harry son casas y casas, como la suya, que rompen la línea del horizonte. Se acuerda que cuando era pequeño y se mudaron a este barrio Gemma solía perderse buscando su portal ya que la mayoría de casas eran iguales, así que un día decidió pintar el buzón de un color azul clarito que le gustaba especialmente y subió al tejado a poner unos flamencos de madera desgastada que había en el sótano. Ahora los flamencos ya no están, hubo que quitarlos hace tiempo, pero Harry conserva un recuerdo muy antiguo, casi borroso de los flamencos alzándose delante del atardecer de un verano de hace doce años. No sabe si es real o no, pero un sentimiento de cariño por su casa le invade cada vez que piensa en los flamencos. Fue la primera vez que comenzó a gustarle la casa dónde los Styles viven ahora.

Cuando está mirando por la ventana, de pie y apoyado en el alfeizar, un olor a pastel recién hecho le invade y aspira hondo, probablemente lo haya hecho su vecino. Siempre está haciendo pasteles y huelen tan bien que muchas veces se plantea acercarse e ir a hablarle y pedirle un pedazo de pastel como solía hacer su hermana antes, pero al final nunca lo hace porque se echa hacia atrás en el último momento. Unos gritos cortan el silencio usual del barrio, son como risas de niños pequeños, agudas y ruidosas de las que hacen a Harry sentirse feliz sin explicación aparente. A los pocos segundos, las risas suenan más altas y unas niñas se acercan corriendo por la acera, sin perder de vista una cometa a la que llevan alta y colorida contra el blanquecino cielo. Probablemente estén aprovechando que no hace un aire exagerado y Harry reconoce una de ellas, es la hermana de Louis que conoció el otro día y a juzgar por el parecido las otras dos niñas deben de ser también sus hermanas. Observa la cometa, empujada por el viento y animada por las niñas que no se preocupan por las manchas en su ropa al correr sobre los charcos. A veces le gustaría poder volar, como la cometa, alta y más alta, todo lo alto que pueda, soltando el hilo continuamente. O como un pájaro, para poder controlar por donde vuela y saber que siempre va a volver a tocar tierra pase lo que pase. Decenas de casas prácticamente iguales se extienden ante él, pero dentro de cada una hay al menos un alma ajetreada con problemas y razones por las que vivir y Harry piensa demasiado a menudo cómo sería ponerse los zapatos de esa otra persona, al menos durante un día. Probablemente no es el único que desea volar y dejar de pensar por un tiempo., está seguro.

Se está empezando a cansar de estar quieto así que baja a por un snack para almorzar y pasea un rato por la casa. Su hermana se ha ido aunque no sabe muy bien dónde y sus padre están trabajando, así que aprovecha para ocupar el salón y leer un rato La historia Interminable, poniendo música lenta y relajante en los altavoces y tumbándose en el salón. Tiene planeado volver a estudiar en media hora pero entre la manta que le protege del poco frío que pudiese haber y la música envolvente, pasados unos cinco minutos el libro se le cae sobre la cara y no se da cuenta. No es despertado hasta la una y media y porque su hermana ya ha vuelto de la universidad, aparentemente ha acabado una práctica importante que tenía que hacer:

-Pensaba que estabas estudiando. – Harry sacude la cabeza varias veces para despertarse. Nota la boca seca y en general no sabe muy bien ni en qué año está, pero se maneja para contestar a su hermana. Ella le mira con suficiencia desde lo alto.

-Un error fatal, tendré que recuperar las horas que he perdido. – Le cuesta un poco moverse pero se reclina justo al mismo tiempo que Gemma se sienta a su lado.

-¿Llevas mucho rato durmiendo?

-Desde las doce y poco, simplemente me he traspuesto… una hora y media.

Gemma ríe feliz y Harry se da cuenta de que esta última semana casi no ha sabido de ella. Han estado ambos tan ocupados que no han tenido tiempo para hablar y eso a Harry le asusta. Sabe que es ley de vida, pero un peso tira en su estómago cuando piensa que un día ella se irá de casa y que poco después él hará lo mismo. Incluso si uno de los dos se va de Erasmus con la universidad, todavía se verán menos y si un día Gemma tiene un novio y se casa, y si algún día alguien está dispuesto a aguantarle y también se casa, todavía se verán menos. En algunas ocasiones Harry piensa demasiado rápido, como en esta, y se tiene que acordar de volver a respirar poco a poco. Todavía queda mucho para eso.

-Papá me ha dicho que ibas a ir al partido del instituto esta tarde. – Gemma juguetea con la manta, y se tapa también las piernas. – Yo no creo que pueda ir, pero igual puedo acompañarte a la segunda parte.

-No le hagas caso a papá, en serio, ya he quedado con estos para jugar a videojuegos y se lo dije. – Sabe que está poniéndose demasiado firme mientras lo dice, pero la noche anterior su padre le había puesto un poco nervioso. – Varias veces.

-Vale, vale, no te pongas así. – Gemma suspira, se echa sobre el sofá y extiende el brazo para acariciar el pelo de Harry, como lleva haciendo desde que ambos eran pequeños. Al principio Harry hacía como que le molestaba pero la mayor parte del tiempo acababa pidiéndole a su hermana que le masajeara la cabeza porque ella lo hacía mucho mejor que su padre o incluso su madre. - ¿Te estás dejando el pelo largo?

-Mmm… no, no realmente. Tengo que ir al peluquero. – Harry cierra los ojos, completamente relajado. Que le masajean el cuero cabelludo es lo mejor del mundo, y a veces siente que se podría derretir en el instante y que ya no habría más Harry sino un charquillo con su ropa en el suelo.

-¿Cómo está Louis? – Dios, su hermana siempre había sido muy mala disimulando, habría jurado que podía oír su sonrisa aún con los ojos cerrados. Harry nota que toda su espalda se tensa, pero sus problemas no le iban a impedir disfrutar del masajito, así que se obliga a relajarse y su mente comienza a irse a la deriva con cada segundo.

-Nervioso por el partido, imagino. No hemos hablado hoy. – Los dedos de su hermana entretejen sus rizos.

-¿Es buen amigo?

-Supongo… - Harry contiene un bostezo, le están volviendo las ganas de irse a dormir.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todavía no le conozco mucho… No sé muy bien qué quiere…

-Mmm… ser tu amigo. – La voz de su hermana suena lejana casi, como si estuviese susurrando y tiene ganas de susurrar él también.- Imagino, el otro día me pareció un chico majo.

-Pero si no nos viste realmente…

-Vi lo suficiente, cabeza de pan.

Pero su hermana no insiste más y Harry no ha escuchado lo último que ha dicho, así que ambos se quedan en silencio un rato hasta que dan las dos y sus tripas suenan a la vez lo suficientemente alto como para salir a la cocina pitando a preparar algo.

Cuando llegan sus padres a la hora de comer ya está todo preparado, como cada sábado. Harry sabe que sus padres llegan cansados de trabajar, y que lo primero que harán nada más comer será tirarse en el sofá "a ver una película" que es código-padres para decir "echarse una siesta". Antes Harry adoraba los sábados porque era el único día de la semana, aparte del domingo, que tenía a su padre toda la tarde para él solo. Hace ya unos años, desde que Harry sale con sus amigos, que no aprovechan los sábados para hacer cosas juntos pero también hace unos años que su padre y él se han ido distanciando poco a poco. Quizá ya no tengan los mismos intereses, quizá sean algunas discusiones, toda la separación fue tan paulatina que Harry no lo notó casi. Además tiene todavía ratos del domingo si su padre no se va a jugar al golf o él no tiene que estudiar, a veces ven los partidos de fútbol que echan por la tele o incluso van juntos al estadio. Harry ha ido al estadio Old Trafford, su favorito, dos veces con sus padres y una con su padre sólo. Siempre recordará con mucho cariño al Manchester United contra el Newcastle, la euforia del momento junto a su padre. Se pasó mucho tiempo hablando de ese partido, y a veces todavía lo recuerdan cuando se juntan delante del televisor para ver cualquier otra cosa.

La comida pasa sin mucho más problema que su padre llamándoles la atención a él y a Gemma por sorber la sopa en vez de tomarla como las personas normales. Sus padres se van a ver la película que sea al salón y Harry sube a su habitación después de poner el lavavajillas. La casa está en silencio como de costumbre.

Normalmente queda con sus amigos a las seis y media, en casa de uno de ellos, así que todavía tiene tiempo para ducharse y vestirse y llegar a tiempo. Esta vez es en casa de Thomas, y Harry espera que todavía no estén enfadados por lo de ayer. No sabe muy bien lo que ha hecho, cómo si no pudiera tener otros planes u otros amigos, eso no tiene mucha lógica. Está seguro que si va con ellos esa tarde se les pasará, o le perdonarán… por algo que no sabe muy bien que es. Siempre hacen lo mismo, todos los sábados, tampoco le parece una locura proponer un plan nuevo por una vez.

El partido de Louis es a las seis, y aunque Thomas vive cerca del instituto no le da tiempo de ir a las dos cosas. La verdad es que Louis se ha portado muy bien con él y un poco le gustaría ir a verlo, por curiosidad y porque hace tiempo que no va a ningún partido del instituto nada más. Alguna vez ha visto jugar a Liam y la verdad es que no se le daba nada mal, y en el equipo se notaba su presencia. Mientras mira Instagram un rato, tumbado en su cama, se le ocurre enviar el mensaje de antes.

"**Buena suerte en el partido!"**

"_Gracias!" _

"_Tengo que estar en una hora allí y estoy un poco nervioso"_

"_Por si acaso no salgas a la calle porque voy a ir en coche"_

"**Me recluiré en casa no te preocupes"**

"_ya me siento más tranquilo :)"_

No sabe que contestar y además no quiere distraer a Louis, probablemente se estará preparando para el partido. Deja el móvil en la mesilla y antes de irse a duchar se echa en la cama hasta que se da cuenta de que se está quedando dormido, porque no hace más que dar cabezadas, y decide levantarse.

El último que se haya duchado se ha olvidado de no apagar el calentador, así que el agua está tan helada que Harry siente que se le van a congelar y caer todos los dedos de los pies. Alguna vez pone música mientras se ducha, le gustan mucho los Rolling Stone, hoy los escucha con ganas pero la rapidez y la incomodidad de la ducha helada no le deja casi cantar aunque siente que tiene ganas. Hacía tiempo que no lo sentía y es agradable. Lo achaca al buen humor con el que se ha despertado esa mañana.

Decide coger el coche de su padre, no sabe si es la ducha fría o el amenazador cielo gris pero no le apetece andar nada de nada. Lo decide mientras se pone la toalla y se seca los rizos, que sabe que se le están yendo de las manos. En el espejo del baño ve una goma de pelo de colores de Gemma y prueba a recogerse los rizos pero es en vano, todavía son demasiado cortos aun estando húmedos. Se ríe cuando se prueba una horquilla para recogerse el pequeño flequillo que tiene, la verdad es que es bastante práctica y aunque no la vaya a llevar en clase se la guarda para tenerla en su habitación. Es una horquilla de colores pero no es que tenga planeado enseñársela a todos. Se siente satisfecho con su nuevo accesorio y anda de buen humor por el pasillo hasta su habitación, la música de Gemma se escucha a través de la puerta cerrada, está escuchando algo de Nicki Minaj pero Harry no sabe que canción es. Se le ha olvidado cogerse las zapatillas que usa para andar por su casa y la moqueta contra sus pies húmedos es algo molesta así que lo primero que hace al llegar a su habitación es ponerse unos calcetines altos rojos que guarda de un uniforme de fútbol que tenía. Son muy cómodos aunque le vayan un poco pequeños y le abrigan hasta la rodilla, se los pone siempre que hace frío.

Harry jugó todo primero de la ESO en el equipo del instituto pero el segundo año no quiso repetir. Se sentía demasiado incómodo con sus compañeros y le dolía mucho la espalda la mayoría de los días. Sus compañeros le hacían sentirse mal porque por culpa de la maldita espalda se "libraba" de algunos entrenamientos pero luego tenía derecho a jugar un rato del partido, y estos parecían no entenderlo. No era su culpa si el nivel del entrenamiento no le permitía levantarse de la cama al día siguiente algunos días. Todavía hace deporte, especialmente cuando hace buen tiempo sale a correr o hace yoga en casa porque es bueno para su espalda, pero ya no juega seriamente al fútbol. Por otro lado, Harry siempre ha preferido las actividades tranquilas y cada año la competición se volvía más seria y más dura, se producían muchas peleas tras los partidos y las faltas aumentaban. Harry odia el conflicto. Este tipo de fútbol no es para él, se dice.

Aun así recuerda lo bueno del fútbol de primero y lo divertido que era, y guarda el uniforme con cariño, en un cajón de su armario.

Se pone unos vaqueros negros y tiene que saltar un poco para meterse en ellos pero lo consigue. Generalmente lleva ropa más cómoda para jugar a videojuegos pero hoy le apetece ponérselos, son bastante abrigados a pesar de su apariencia. Encuentra una de sus camisetas favoritas y se la pone bajo una sudadera oscura algo holgada. Se arregla los rizos un poco porque según el espejo de su armario parece que acaba de salir de un huracán.

Gemma llama a la puerta cuando Harry se está arreglando los rizos, y a los dos segundos entra sin que a Harry le haya dado tiempo a decir si puede pasar o no. Va en pijama todavía, un moño en lo alto de su cabeza y dos o tres prendas de ropa en la mano. Menos mal que sus padres no están en el piso de arriba porque ya le estarían diciendo que se calzase de una vez.

-Uy que guapo te has puesto para ir a jugar… – Gemma ríe y canturrea su frase, porta una sonrisita de suficiencia que incordia a Harry más que la propia frase.

-Pero si llevo una sudadera y unos vaqueros, qué dices – Harry molesto se sigue atusando los rizos desde el espejo. No se pone de acuerdo con ellos. – Por lo menos yo voy vestido, no como otras…

-Tío yo ya estaba arriba y trabajando esta mañana mientras tú dormías, tengo mis derechos. – Gemma se sienta a los pies de su cama, arrugando un poco la colcha. – Ósea que al final vas a jugar con los de siempre.

- Ajá, además hay un nuevo videojuego que quiero probar, y Thomas lo ha conseguido. Por lo visto se ha pegado las dos últimas tardes jugando sin parar, ya tenemos ganas de ver cuál es.

-Sí, suenas súper emocionado. – Gemma ríe y coge el móvil de Harry, juguetea con él. Harry la mira con desconfianza desde el espejo.

-Si quieres me pongo a pegar saltitos. – Dice con ironía. Se deja de atusar el cabello porque ya está como él quiere, más o menos, y se acerca a la cama para coger unas Converse de color rojo que hay debajo.

-Es una pena porque había pensado que me daba tiempo a ir en la mitad de la segunda parte si cojo el coche, y así lo podríamos ver juntos. Bueno, si acabo la práctica a tiempo.

-Suena bien, pero mejor al siguiente, ya tengo planes para este. – Harry aprecia pasar tiempo con su hermana, por mucho que le avise con un cuarto de hora de tiempo. Es algo que hace mucho Gemma, cambiar de planes o avisar a última hora, en lugar de planear por adelantado. Además ese "si acabo la práctica a tiempo" suena a que igual ni siquiera va.

Son casi las seis cuando coge el coche para ir a casa de su compañero, y al salir de casa le queda claro que hace un frío terrible. No quiere saber cómo va a estar el tiempo más adentrado el inverno, ya ha habido un par de años que se han cancelado las clases por la nieve y al menos cuatro años más han estado a punto de hacerlo. Al poco tiempo pasa por delante del instituto, ve a unas animadoras correr hacia el campo que hay detrás del edificio y pequeños grupos de personas se resguardan contra el frío de camino a las gradas. Harry se pregunta si habrá ganado el frío o la importancia del partido, a él no le apetece mucho pasarse casi dos horas a la intemperie, la verdad, por mucho chocolate que repartan.

A y media llega a casa de su amigo, justo a tiempo. Las casas de esta zona del barrio son muy parecidas a las de la zona de Harry, aunque son un poco más grandes y la mayoría tienen piscina o jardines más anchos. Incluso las pocas tiendas que hay en este tipo de barrios son más caras o de servicios que Harry definiría como "más privilegiados", como tiendas de decoración o pastelerías y restaurantes de mucha clase. Es otro tipo de zona, obviamente para gente más acaudalada, y Arthur habla mucho de las diferencias e incluso a veces presume de su situación, exagerándolo un poco. Es una de las pequeñas cosas que molestan a Harry: cuando sus compañeros presumen demasiado. No es envidia, simplemente no lo entiende.

Aparcando detrás de un coche rojo que tapa la entrada al garaje de su casa, no reconoce de quién es, está punto de poner el freno de mano y apagar el coche tras un par de minutos maniobrando cuando se da cuenta de que le han llegado mensajes al móvil, una luz azul parpadea varias veces y Harry lo mira sin pensar.

"_Prepárate para ver fútbol de calidad, Harold"_

Louis se lo ha enviado a las seis, justo antes de que empezase el partido. Louis se ha debido pensar que al final sí que iría a verle y Harry se acuerda de cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cuando hablaba de fútbol, la pasión que le ponía. Harry se da cuenta, entonces, de dónde le apetece estar realmente.

Suelta un poco el freno y pisa el embrague rápidamente, siente la adrenalina y los nervios recorrer su cuerpo cuando sale quemando rueda a girar la manzana y dar la vuelta hacia el instituto. Sabe que llega de sobras para la segunda parte. El corazón le late con rapidez y a los pocos segundos nota sus uñas clavándose en el volante, no sabe si nadie le ha visto salir de allí o si estaba él sólo en toda la calle pero hasta que pasan unos minutos no se da cuenta realmente de lo que acaba de hacer.

Aparca al lado de un Starbucks que hace esquina un par de calles más adelante y se mira al espejo retrovisor que tiene encima, pupilas dilatadas reflejándose con sorpresa y músculos destensándose poco a poco. Lo ha hecho sin pensar, ha actuado y ha hecho lo que quería realmente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Siente la culpa cargante y el arrepentimiento mientras entra al Starbucks a por un chocolate caliente y paga, sus acciones golpeando su cerebro y llegándole a oprimir el corazón, y no tarda en enviar un mensaje a Thomas.

"**Lo siento, no creo que vaya. Pasadlo bien!"**

No sabe cómo se lo va a tomar, pero los dos minutos que ha tardado en llegar a la cafetería han sido liberadores. No le ha importado molestar a sus compañeros, porque ha hecho algo que le apetecía, algo tan sencillo como cambiar de planes a mitad de un sábado por la tarde.

Cuando ha recobrado una respiración tranquila se anota una pequeña victoria y no puede evitar sonreír tímidamente mientras arranca el coche por tercera vez ese día y llega al instituto. El patio principal está desierto así que supone que la primera parte todavía no ha acabado, Harry baja del coche con su chocolate caliente protegiendo sus manos del frío y cruza el patio con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro. No se lo cree todavía, prefiere no pensar en las consecuencias de lo que ha hecho. Se lo pasa bien con sus compañeros pero él va a ver a su nuevo amigo jugar a fútbol. Eso es lo que quiere.

Quedan minutos para que acabe la segunda parte según el marcador, y todo el ambiente parece tenso a juzgar por las caras de las personas. Hay una ligera neblina comenzando a bajar hacia el campo y que mantiene a todos los que están en las gradas casi tiritando. La mayoría tienen mantas, pero el resto hace pequeños bailecitos para entrar en calor. Niall Horan está gritando desde su asiento, envuelto en un abultado abrigo y una bufanda de colores. Parece estar él sólo y Harry se prepara mentalmente para acercarse a él. Hace años que no hablan, no sabe cómo va a reaccionar y Harry respira profundamente para que la inseguridad que le está atacando desaparezca.

-Tú puedes, Harry. – Susurra, y vapor sale de su boca por unos segundos.

Los jugadores en el campo corren de un lado a otro detrás del balón mientras Harry sube las gradas hacia dónde Niall sigue soltando alguna palabrota que otra en voz alta. Por sus gritos el árbitro no debe estar haciendo muy bien su trabajo, pero se calla sorprendido cuando Harry le dice:

-¿Cómo está yendo? – El marcador marca 0-0, pero Niall parece entender lo que Harry realmente pregunta.

-Los del Cheshire están siendo unos asquerosos hijos de ¡EH, ES ESO CHOCOLATE!

Harry se echa hacia atrás sobresaltado y recuerda al poco tiempo que lleva todavía la bebida entre las manos. La estaba usando para calentarse más que para beber, y se la pasa a Niall que echa un trago generoso y se relame por unos segundos. Harry no se la pide de vuelta, está ocupado mirando hacia el campo mientras escucha a Niall.

-Menos mal, me estaba congelando aquí arriba. Un amigo de Louis, Zayn, se ha ido a por no sé qué y llevo un rato gritando sólo.

-¿Ha jugado Louis? – Harry espera que no, tiene ganas de ver cómo juega. La curiosidad le puede.

-No, todavía no. Oh, y el cabezón ese del Chesire le ha hecho una falta a Liam y le ha dejado en el banquillo. – Niall vuelve a sorber el chocolate con pasión. – Pocas veces he visto a la grada tan enfadada… ¡CABEZÓN CABRÓN!

Harry esta vez ríe ligeramente ante el enfado de Niall, cómo puede una persona que parece tan feliz siempre estar tan indignada es algo que se le escapa. Él también se ha enfadado alguna vez viendo el fútbol pero Niall parece que le arrancaría la cabeza a algún jugador si pudiese y sin embargo se dirige a Harry con una sonrisa.

-Tío, te veo contento. –Niall comenta por encima, antes de beber chocolate y seguir viendo el partido.

-Tenía ganas de venir. –Harry dice, y la sonrisa vuelve a su rostro. ¿Tanto se nota o es Niall así de observador?

-Bueno el partido está siendo interesante, eso seguro.

A los pocos minutos comienza el descanso y Zayn aparece de pronto con aspecto preocupado. Se sienta junto a Harry tras saludar a los dos muchachos y a Harry le parece raro de pronto verse en esa situación, entre dos chicos que no conoce de casi nada. No les da tiempo a hablar mucho porque Louis y Liam salen de pronto del banquillo, Louis con cara de mal genio y Liam con el brazo sobre los hombros de su compañero, cojeando ligeramente. Van hablando entre ellos, y Louis parece hacer reír a Liam tras susurrarle un par de cosas.

-Espero que no sea grave… - Harry susurra sin pensar. Es sabido por todos que a Liam le encanta jugar a fútbol, sería horrible que una falta le dejase sin participar en más partidos.

-¿No has visto la falta, verdad? – Zayn le contesta y Harry se sobresalta un poco. Su voz es tranquila, pero su ceño está fruncido. – Le han pisado el tobillo, no podía ni levantarse.

-El grito que ha echado me ha estremecido un poco, la verdad. – Niall admite con seriedad.

Los tres muchachos se quedan mirando seriamente a Liam, que camina lentamente hacia los vestuarios. Ni él ni Louis miran hacia las gradas, simplemente hablan entre ellos.

-Brrr qué frío madre. – Niall mira con envidia las mantas que un grupito de tercero comparten. – Menos mal que has llegado con chocolate, tío te debo una.

-No te preocupes. – A Harry no le importa compartir, y suele actuar generosamente, suele tratar a las personas cómo le gustaría que le tratasen a él. Además es un chocolate, lo había comprado por hacer algo y relajarse antes de seguir conduciendo tras el shock inicial de antes.

Harry recuerda cómo ha llegado allí y mira el móvil pero no le han contestado. Necesita un cambio de tema urgente o empezará a pensar demasiado, por suerte Niall parece seguir con hambre:

-Vamos a movernos un poco o nos congelaremos, y así me compro algo de merendar. – Niall se levanta de golpe, feliz por poder llenar el buche de nuevo.

-¡Eh, hay perritos calientes ahí fuera, los he visto antes cuando he salido! – Zayn exclama sonriente. Parece tener hambre también porque enseguida rebusca en sus bolsillos a ver si lleva algo de dinero.

-¡Harry te invito a algo, maldita sea! – Niall amenaza contento, y Harry se sorprende por lo fácil que es hablar con estos chicos. Están obviamente preocupados por Liam pero no se desaniman con facilidad, charlan animadamente hasta que llegan a los pequeños puestos que hay junto al campo y Niall pide tres perritos calientes y unos nachos para compartir.

Mientras vuelven a las gradas Harry aprende que Zayn tiene tres hermanas y que la más pequeña le había llamado antes por teléfono, por eso había estado ausente un rato. Se queja de ella pero lo hace con cariño en la voz así que le queda bastante claro que la quiere mucho. Niall habla de su hermano, que está por lo visto de vuelta en Irlanda mientras hace su tesis. Recalca varias veces que es Irlandés, como si no se notara por su acento, y Harry y Zayn acaban riéndose por la insistencia del rubio. A Harry le sorprende que le pregunten si tiene hermanas y aunque al principio habla tímidamente de Gemma se da cuenta de que es su oportunidad para presumir de ella. La pone por las nubes pero le pide a Zayn que si la ven el domingo que por favor no diga nada o se lo repetirá y recordará hasta el fin de los días.

-Ah, sí, el domingo. – Zayn asiente. - ¿Tengo que llevar algo o…?

-No hace falta, no. – Harry sonríe. Es la primera vez que alguien le pregunta eso, y aprecia el gesto.

-¿Qué pasa mañana? – Niall pregunta mientras mira distraído hacia donde están los vestuarios. Ya han salido algunos del Cheshire, probablemente quede poco para que comience la segunda parte. Ni Louis ni Liam están a la vista.

-Ah, van a venir a mi casa a jugar al Just Dance. – Harry piensa unos segundos antes de añadir: - ¿Quieres venir?

Supone que a su madre no le importará que sea uno más. Tampoco le dijo cuántos iban a estar, y en el sótano no molestan. Además Harry antes solía hablar con Niall, prácticamente le conoce incluso más que a Louis.

-También vienen Liam y Louis. – Añade Zayn, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y habrá comida. – Harry sonríe, Niall sonríe de vuelta y le da un codazo. Harry recuerda cuando hace unos años, antes de que Niall se fuese con los de teatro, una vez en clase no tenía los deberes hechos porque se le habían olvidado y Niall fue el primero que se ofreció para que se los copiase de él. Ya se le había olvidado pero de repente el recuerdo le hace sonreír mientras mira el campo de nuevo.

Ya han salido ambos equipos, el equipo del instituto anda en fila india hacia el banquillo y Louis y Liam van los últimos. Liam ya no parece cojear, pero por la cara que pone no parece que vaya a jugar más durante un buen rato. Zayn se pone de pie y les anima, al mismo tiempo que lo hace el resto de la grada. En la grada de enfrente, los del Cheshire prácticamente rugen y Niall se lo debe de tomar muy en serio porque se pone a gritar también, intercalándolo con unos silbidos que dejan a Harry medio sordo. Harry decide gritar también, es divertido dejarse llevar por la ola de ánimo que ha surgido en un momento.

-¡LOUIS TÍA BUENAAAAA! – Niall grita sin pudor alguno y Harry no puede evitar reírse. Claramente sólo está llamando su atención y lo consigue, porque Louis mira hacia donde están los tres chicos y sonríe de una manera que hace que le brillen los ojos y a Harry le dé por sonreír más fuerte. Louis le mira y le hace un gesto con el pulgar. Al final ha llegado a tiempo.

La ola se calma cuando comienza la segunda parte, Louis todavía no sale a jugar pero calienta en la banda. Parece muy feliz de estar allí, mientras pega brincos de un lado para otro.

Son veinticinco minutos duros, con más quejas y muchos gritos por parte del público, hasta que Louis sale a jugar. A Harry le parece que es muy bueno y que disfruta dentro del campo, que no le mentía cuando le decía que sabía jugar. Un par de chicos le intentan hacer falta cuando ven que tiene el completo control del balón, pero los esquiva fácilmente y Nial comienza a gritar emocionado. La niebla es más densa que antes pero el partido está tan interesante que todo el mundo parece olvidarse del tiempo, aunque pequeñas gotitas estén cayendo sobre todos y los dientes castañeteen al unísono. Harry aprecia el sentimiento de grupo y pasar frío todos juntos parece gustarle más de lo que pensaba en un principio.

Harry no deja de mirar a Louis jugar, parece estar en total coordinación con su equipo a pesar de todo. Hace un pase a un chico del equipo, a un tal Grimshaw, que por fin mete el único gol del partido y ambos dos se abrazan en celebración. Sólo quedan diez minutos para que todo acabe y habrán ganado a uno de los equipos más difíciles de la liga, equipo que parece estar algo desanimado conforme pasan los minutos. Louis y Grimshaw siguen pegando botes y Niall, Zayn y él gritan más fuerte que nunca, tirando los restos de los nachos por el suelo del bote que pegan. Todo el graderío derecho celebra, está casi lleno, y los gritos retumban hasta llegar al campo, haciendo botar el corazón de Harry.

Louis susurra algo en el oído de Nick Grimshaw y ambos ríen, y a Harry le da un pequeño ataque de celos que decide ignorar. Harry solía ser muy celoso, sobre todo cuando era pequeño, y con los años se le ha ido pasando aunque alguna vez sienta celos de su hermana o incluso el otro día de Louis, al ver la facilidad que tenía relacionándose con todo el instituto. Ahora los ignora tan bien que incluso se le olvida lo que ha sentido son celos. Simplemente piensa que le gustaría celebrar el gol con Louis también porque sabe lo importante que es el fútbol para él, nada más.

Los últimos minutos pasan rápido y los chicos del Holmes Chapel consiguen evitar que les metan un gol aunque sea difícil. El árbitro pita final del partido y Harry no se lo puede creer, se le ha pasado el rato muy rápido, incluso se da cuenta de que son casi las ocho y piensa que ojalá hubiera estado el partido entero, porque ha sido de lo más emocionante. No puede dejar de sonreír. Ambos equipos corren hacia los vestuarios pero Louis se detiene en las vallas un momento, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Hace un gesto para que se acerquen los tres chicos, no le hace falta gritar porque Harry ya le estaba mirando correr hacia la valla que separa las gradas del campo.

-¿Qué tal mi primer día? – Louis pregunta, sus dos cejas se alzan con chulería porque ya conoce la respuesta. Harry es el único que ha bajado las gradas, Niall y Zayn hablan de algo todavía arriba.

-Mehh… no ha estado mal. – A Harry no le apetece admitir que ha sido genial simplemente por cómo le está mirando, por no darle la satisfacción.

-¿Perdona? – Louis se coloca una mano en la cadera, imitando una falsa indignación. – Serán tus rizos, que no te han dejado ver bien el partido, hippie.

Harry tiene los rizos aplastados contra su cara por culpa de la suave lluvia que cae, pero Louis no está mucho mejor, tiene un mechón para cada lado. Por lo menos se ha afeitado.

-Eh, no te metas con mis rizos, son perfectos. – Y Harry sonríe ampliamente, satisfecho.

-Eso no puedo negarlo, no no. – Louis le aparta un mechón de la cara con sus manos algo sudorosas, y apoya su estómago en la valla, justo donde acaba, todavía sonriendo. – Me voy a duchar, Harold, ¿te unes?

-Nah, con tu enorme ego no cabe nadie más.

-Bueno el ego no es lo único enorme que-

-Eres idiota. – Le interrumpe Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco y aguantándose la risa. Tiene que mirar hacia otro lado, incluso, para disimular. – Venga que hueles mal, tira.

-Entonces he jugado bien, ¿no? – Louis dice antes de irse.

-El mejor del partido. – Harry le sonríe desde la vaya, esperando que Louis le haya oído. Debe ser así porque le ve levantar el pulgar antes de echarse a correr hacia el vestuario, su figura se aleja mientras Zayn y Niall bajan las gradas y se ponen a su lado.

Hablar con Louis es muy fácil, le sale naturalmente responder con un comentario ocurrente porque sabe que le va a contestar de una forma parecida, que no se lo va a tomar en serio. Probablemente sea a causa de Louis, que parece llevarse bien con casi todo el mundo, pero Harry no ha tenido tanta facilidad para hablar con la gente nunca. Siempre ha sido un niño que iba un poco a su aire, algo timidín incluso, a ratos algo incomprendido. Con Louis no es así, y con Niall, recuerda, tampoco era así la mayor parte del tiempo. Incluso ese rato con Zayn ha sido agradable. Nunca había pensado que podría depender de con quién hablara, ya que tampoco suele hablar con muchas personas. Se siente un poco aliviado después de esta tarde.

Zayn avisa que va a esperar a Liam, así que Harry y Niall se apuntan. Igual Louis necesita que le lleven a casa, piensa Harry, y le pilla de camino. Están envueltos un rato por un silencio agradable hasta que el equipo va saliendo de los vestuarios poco a poco, Liam va en cabeza con Louis y ya no cojea. De hecho, va hablando animadamente sobre cómo se están manteniendo los primeros en la liga este año y hace comentarios sobre el partido que Louis parece escuchar atentamente hasta que ve a Harry.

-Eh, Harry. – Louis interrumpe a Niall, que está hablando animadamente. – Mi madre se ha tenido que llevar en coche a mis hermanas en la primera parte, ¿te importa acercarme a casa?

-No, vente. –Harry saca las llaves del coche del bolsillo y las muestra. – Total me viene de camino.

-Oye Louis no me interrum- –comienza a decir Niall al mismo tiempo.

-Niall por favor a nadie le importa, gracias – Louis sonríe con suficiencia y Niall le da un puñetazo en el hombro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ambos dos ríen y Liam pone los ojos en blanco y comienza a andar hacia donde están aparcados los coches.

Niall y Zayn han venido en coche, y el segundo se ofrece para llevar a Liam de pasajero. Se despiden rápidamente, el aire está demasiado frío y los futbolistas están demasiado agotados como para entretenerse demasiado. Ha sido un partido bastante intenso y se les nota en las caras a ambos dos, incluso el público siente que necesita descanso.

En cuanto Louis y Harry suben al coche comienza a llover, como si la lluvia estuviera esperando preparada a que tuvieran un techo donde cubrirse. Louis tras peinarse mirándose en el espejito del copiloto enciende la radio y canciones que estaban de moda ese año comienzan a envolver a ambos. Tararea al ritmo de _I set fire to the rain_ de Adele mientras se acomoda en el asiento y cierra los ojos poco a poco, lleva puesto un jersey verde oscuro adorable y las mangas son más largas que sus brazos aunque Harry se fija que le abraza el pecho muy bien. Dan ganas de usarlo como mantita, siendo honestos.

Louis sonríe mientras canturrea el estribillo y Harry decide unirse aunque no está muy seguro de su voz. Poco a poco se va animando y mientras conduce bajo la lluvia (irónicamente) su voz sale con potencia intentando llegar a las notas que Adele le plantea como un reto. A Harry le gusta cantar cuando va en coche si va sólo, y esta vez no lo disfruta menos porque la voz de Louis armoniza bastante bien con la suya y entre los dos hacen un dueto bastante decente. Acaba la canción y comienza a los segundos otra canción que Louis reconoce porque decide subir la voz, y Harry no tarda mucho más en reconocerla, _Listen _de Beyoncé. Conoce la letra porque ha visto Dreamgirls más veces de las que quiere admitir, y la canta junto a la artista original con pasión mientras escucha a Louis a su lado cantarla armonizando con los tonos que todavía se le escapan a Harry. Aparta por unos segundos la mirada de la carretera para sonreír a Louis, que le mira desde su asiento con los ojos muy abiertos:

-Tío, sabes cantar.- Louis baja la voz a la radio, han comenzado los típicos anuncios de la emisora.

-Mmm, ¿gracias? –Harry agradece el cumplido, pero no está convencido de su propia voz. – Tú también cantas muy bien.

-No digas bobadas, ¿te has oído bien? Dios, saca un disco o algo, ¡cómo no me has dicho que tenías una Aretha Franklin dentro!

-No exageres… - Harry replica incómodamente. No canta para buscar reconocimiento, simplemente le gusta y lo disfruta, no hay más. Prefiere no hablar de ello, pero Louis parece estar muy contento con su nuevo descubrimiento porque le mira desde el asiento con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, yo sólo digo la verdad. – Louis vuelve a mirar al frente. –Créeme si quieres.

Llegan unos minutos más tarde a su calle, pues no hay nada de tráfico. Harry aparca en frente de casa de Louis, las luces del porche están apagadas aunque la noche ya haya caído, y a ninguno de los dos les sale decir adiós pues se quedan unos segundos en silencio mirando hacia el frente.

-Eh, tú también cantas muy bien. – Harry dice, para cambiar de tema.

-Podría ser mejor, estoy seguro. – Louis niega con la cabeza y a Harry le parece que a Louis tampoco le gusta hablar demasiado de su voz. La radio suena muy bajito, acomodándose al silencio que hay entre ambos. - ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí, ¿por la tarde en mi casa? – Harry sonríe.

-Claro, a las seis y media estaremos allí, ¿no?

-Ay, he invitado a Niall. – Harry recuerda de pronto. Se imagina que él y Louis congeniaron bien, no tendría por qué haber ningún problema.

-Por mí bien, luego crearé un grupo de whatsapp para ponernos de acuerdo. ¡Adiós, Harry! – Louis sonríe y baja del coche. Tras coger su bolsa de deporte del asiento trasero, marcha hacia su casa. Parece cansado, por su manera de andar. Las luces del porche se encienden y entra a su casa poco después, y Harry alcanza a oír pequeños gritos a pesar de seguir dentro del coche. Sonríe para sí, debe de ser una locura vivir con tantas hermanas. Se siente feliz esa tarde, como si estuviese satisfecho de sí mismo. No se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho, y aunque el pensamiento todavía da vueltas en su mente, no tiene ningún peso sobre los hombros. Es un cambio agradable, y le llena de una sensación de comodidad que no cambiaría por nada ahora mismo.

Harry es recibido por una casa bastante llena, por lo visto sus padres tienen invitados a cenar, unos viejos amigos de la familia, y aunque invitan a Harry a unirse al café que están tomando en el salón Harry declina educadamente y se marcha a su habitación. Lo primero que hace al llegar a su cuarto es tirarse sobre la cama, está un poco agotado, ha sido una tarde larga y siente que podría dormir mucho rato ahora mismo. Además, sabiendo el frío que hace fuera su camita caliente suena a paraíso prácticamente. Se pone el pijama y avisa a su madre de que cenará el sólo en su habitación si no les importa, dice que ha merendado mucho pero se lleva un vaso de leche caliente y unas galletas a la cama para que su madre se quede más tranquila.

Cuando va a coger _La historia interminable_ para leer un rato en la cama, se da cuenta de que le han llegado varios mensajes y que ninguno es de los chicos que le esperaban para jugar a videojuegos. Resulta que no es Louis quién ha creado el grupo si no Niall, anticipándose a todos, y los cuatro están manteniendo una conversación sobre marcas de ropa que hace reír a Harry, incluso se atraganta con la leche que está bebiendo de la risa en algún momento, pero no se une a la conversación porque le apetece leer un rato. Decide echarse pronto para madrugar y estudiar al día siguiente, porque la tarde por lo visto va a ser un poco movidita.

Se queda dormido leyendo, sin saber que se despertará con un vaso de leche fría en la mesilla y con otro mensaje de buenas noches de Louis en el móvil.


	4. Chapter 3 (Parte II)

**iii. (parte 2)**

Las mañanas de domingo para Harry siempre han tirado hacia los extremos. Desde que alcanza su memoria, su madre y su padre han tenido la costumbre de hacer limpieza general a esas horas, no cada domingo pero sí al menos dos de cada tres. Hacen ruido con el aspirador y despiertan a Harry y a Gemma a horas tempranas. Ambos dos han crecido acostumbrándose aunque Gemma, que suele dormir más profundamente, no se despierta a no ser que entren a su habitación aspiradora en mano cual espartano a punto de entrar en batalla. A Harry le cuesta menos despertarse y de hecho no le molesta, simplemente baja a desayunar, ve la tele un rato y después o bien ayuda un poco o hace cualquier otra cosa. Gemma se solía encerrar en su habitación pero ahora hasta se ofrece a ayudar de vez en cuando, con la regla de que en su cuarto solo entra ella. Es otra manera de hacer cosas todos juntos y desde luego es la que más cansa.

El otro extremo, sin embargo, es tan diferente que a Harry no le acaba de gustar que sus padres no marquen domingos en concreto para limpiar la casa. Si no se levantan con ganas de hacer limpieza en general, toda la casa está en silencio hasta prácticamente la hora de comer, ya que cada uno está haciendo lo que le apetece o desaparecen un rato. Harry sabe que su madre a veces va a hacer recados o a tomar algo con sus amigas, y que su padre suele ir al club de golf o se queda durmiendo, como Gemma. Esas mañanas son un contraste tan grande que a Harry le causa molestia no saber cuándo van a llegar.

Por suerte, esa mañana sus padres saben que tiene que estudiar así que prácticamente le dejan la casa para él sólo mientras se van al cine y Gemma duerme en su habitación profundamente, pues ayer llegó bastante tarde. Bueno, Harry no está seguro de que su hermana haya llegado todavía porque no se oye ningún ruido por toda la casa y tampoco es la primera vez que pasa la noche fuera últimamente. Harry está empezando a sospechar que tiene un novio secreto o algo así.

La casa sigue en silencio mientras estudia para los amenazantes exámenes finales de la próxima semana, este año la nota cuenta más que en los demás. A partir de este año, junto con el siguiente, la nota es lo más importante. Entrar en la universidad soñada depende de todo ello y no piensa fastidiarlo, desde luego mejor dar buen uso a las miles de charlas que les están dando en el instituto. La materia que ha dado este trimestre no es mucha, pero prefiere sabérsela bien porque en el último trimestre entrará todo lo que hayan dado durante el curso. Ha decidido no arriesgarse, y además la cara que pone su padre cuando saca todo sobresaliente es de verdadero orgullo, pretende provocársela durante todos sus años académicos. Decepcionar a sus padres no entra en su vocabulario del día a día.

Su padre está deseando que entre a hacer una ingeniería porque dice que le abrirá muchas puertas, que el mundo necesita mentes nuevas y jóvenes, asegura que le pagará la carrera entera y el máster si hace falta. A Harry le emociona que su padre esté dispuesto a pagar toda la carrera, y más una ingeniería ya que no es nada barato.

Cuando mira el móvil sólo ve quejas en todos los grupos de whatsapp, sobre los exámenes y estudiar y rencores varios hacia la mayoría de profesores. En especial el de matemáticas, que no se contenta con poner un examen un miércoles a primera hora por lo visto y les ha mandado una lista de ejercicios enorme. Por lo menos se quitan de encima el primero, _el que parece ser más difícil_, piensa Harry mirando el lado bueno. No se puede creer que esa semana empiecen los exámenes, este trimestre se le ha pasado rapidísimo y eso le angustia lo suficiente como para decidir descansar y distraerse un poco. Deja los apuntes de matemáticas en la mesa y baja al sótano, a ver en qué estado está. Quizá tenga que limpiarlo un poco antes de que lleguen los chicos.

Pone en reproducción una playlist que ha encontrado por internet, y una canción de Lana de Rey comienza a salir de su móvil mientras baja las escaleras. Es un poco melancólica pero muy agradable y le gusta. La primera vez que escuchó a la cantante fue a punto de dormir la siesta y por unos segundos sentía que flotaba, su respiración al compás del lento beat de la música, inhalando, exhalando, un tipo de viaje nuevo y muy diferente al que se hace en coche o cogiendo un avión.

La habitación está muy bien iluminada a pesar de ser un sótano porque su madre y su hermana tuvieron las mejores ideas a la hora de decorarlo y ahora parece un salón más en la casa, con sus paredes blancas y sus cuadros de colores animados. Al fondo a la derecha hay una pequeña habitación donde están la lavadora y la secadora entre otros productos de limpieza, y es lo único que se asemeja a los típicos usos de un sótano, porque nada más bajar las escaleras hay una enorme alfombra tan blandita que hace que te quieras quitar los zapatos enseguida para llegar al sofá que hay en el centro de la sala. El sofá no es muy largo, así que Gemma decidió repartir varios pufs de colores a los lados, contrastando con el blanco de la habitación. Enchufada a la pantalla que hay frente al sofá está la Wii de Gemma, con una montaña de juegos de ambos hermanos apilada al lado, y un DVD viejo que usan para ver películas. A la izquierda del sofá hay una mesa de ping-pong que Harry adora y que suele estar en el jardín trasero en verano porque siempre está echándole partidas a todo el que se ofrezca, no es especialmente bueno pero se lo pasa genial. En invierno no le gusta tanto jugar porque dentro del sótano no se puede mover tan libremente y de todas maneras tampoco le apetece tanto, debe ser por el frío. Apiladas en una esquina hay varias cajas de plástico con juguetes de cuando eran pequeños él y Gemma, y bajo la escalera su padre guarda sus útiles de golf entre otros cachivaches. Hoy sí que están así que Harry se imagina que no habrá ido a jugar. Gemma restauró y reutilizó un viejo tocador de su madre y ahora está apoyado en la pared, haciendo función de mesita, con una flores de plástico rojas que no pasan por flores de verdad por mucho que su madre diga que sí.

La verdad es que el sótano está bastante limpio, excepto por las mantas arrugadas que hay tiradas por todo el sofá y el portátil de Gemma sobre la mesa del televisor. Harry decide llevarlo arriba por si acaso y aprovecha para doblar las mantas y meterlas donde estaban, en los cajones más bajos del tocador. Por si acaso limpia el polvo y endereza un poco la pila de videojuegos. Tampoco cree que les preocupe mucho a los chicos el estado del sótano, pero él se queda más tranquilo así. Se acuerda de que su padre puso una pequeña neverita en el cuarto de la lavadora y mira a ver si quedan bebidas. Tal como imaginaba está completamente vacía así que se hace una nota mental para avisar que hay que volver a llenarla.

A Harry le gusta mucho el sótano pero si quiere pasar tiempo sólo lo mejor es el piso de arriba, dónde está la mesa grande que usan para las cenas familiares y su parte preferida de la casa, la chimenea frente a un largo sofá lleno de cojines. El piso de arriba está decorado de una manera mucho más cálida que el sótano, ya que este último es más moderno y menos acogedor. El piso de arriba tiene una ventanita en el techo que le permite ver las estrellas en las noches de verano que no hay niebla ni mucha contaminación lumínica. Vivir lejos de Londres tiene sus ventajas, por mucho que le fastidie tener que pegarse dos horas en tren cada vez que quiere ir. Gemma siempre ha preferido el sótano, pero Harry adora tumbarse delante de la chimenea y mirar el fuego crepitar durante un rato. Su padre no le suele dejar encender la chimenea casi nunca de todas maneras.

Teniendo en cuenta que sólo viven cuatro personas Harry sabe que su casa es bastante grande, y a no ser que se junten todos sus familiares la casa nunca está realmente llena. A veces imagina un futuro en el que Gemma está casada y con hijos, y él también tiene hijos, y pasan en esta casa los veranos. Prefiere pensar que no la venderán ni se irán a una que no sea tan ridículamente grande porque el ambiente familiar de los Styles la hace acogedora, a su parecer. Ahora que Harry está sólo en casa, arreglando el sótano, se pregunta si para Louis y todas sus hermanas se haría igual de espaciosa. Desde fuera sus casas parecen del mismo tamaño pero probablemente los Tomlinson se llene más fácilmente.

Cuando acaba de arreglar el sótano decide volver a estudiar para el examen del miércoles, lo ha hecho bien en los pequeños controles que ha ido haciendo el profesor durante el curso pero no se fía del todo. Su mañana se pasa rápida y entretenida, y ni siquiera escucha a sus padres volver a casa poco antes de la hora de comer. Consigue ignorar el teléfono por completo aunque tiene que darle la vuelta porque ve la lucecita del aviso parpadear cada dos segundos, y aunque se rio mucho con la conversación de anoche sabe que no es tiempo de bromear ahora. Ni siquiera está seguro de que sean ellos, aunque tiene la vaga impresión de que Arthur no le habrá contestado todavía. Su padre consigue interrumpir su estudio cuando sube para avisarle de que es hora de comer y preguntarle si es él quién se ha acabado las mandarinas porque no queda ninguna. Bromea demasiado con llevarle a rehabilitación de mandarinas (o la fruta que toque ese día) y Harry se ríe de todas maneras, por mucho que lleve escuchando la misma broma desde hace casi quince años. Harry tiene ese tipo de paciencia que le hace perfecto a la hora de escuchar a gente mayor.

Gemma no aparece en ningún momento, y antes de bajar a comer Harry se atreve a echar un vistazo en su cuarto a ver si está pero no hay suerte. Durante la comida su madre les cuenta que ha avisado de que volverá esa noche porque está pasando el día con una amiga pero Harry tiene un sentimiento de que no es del todo verdad y una pequeña sensación de angustia se posa en su pecho. Se alegraría mucho por ella si encontrase un novio aunque no está convencido de su repentina desaparición. Ella siempre pasa en casa los domingos, dando vueltas por casa y haciendo cosas con la familia por la tarde. Poco a poco se mentaliza para no darle muchas vueltas al tema porque de todas maneras esa tarde llegarán cuatro personas que casi no conoce a pasar la tarde a su casa y eso ya le angustia suficiente, la verdad. No es que no le apetezca, de hecho está seguro de que será divertido, pero no suele gastar sus domingos en cosas así y no sabe en qué va a resultar todo. Si Louis no hubiera abierto la boca en el recreo ahora estaría leyendo un libro tranquilamente en su cuarto en lugar de asegurándose continuamente de que todo está preparado. Bueno, aunque la idea de invitar a Niall fue cosecha suya.

Después de comer sus padres se van a ver un poco la televisión al salón, aunque cuando Harry entra tras fregar los platos se encuentra con su madre leyendo el libro de su club de lectura y a su padre mirando con poco interés un partido de una liga que ni siquiera es la inglesa. Supone que no le molestará si le cuenta un poco el partido del día anterior y con mucha emoción le habla de toda la segunda parte y de toda la tensión que había en el ambiente. Su padre le pregunta por Liam porque Harry le ha dicho alguna vez que es el jugador estrella del equipo y se indigna cuando le habla sobre la falta que le hicieron. Otra cosa no, pero por lo menos sabe escuchar y responder en los momentos oportunos. Su madre, que aparentemente también escuchaba y es más detallista reconoce el nombre de Louis cuando Harry lo nombra de pasada y le pregunta si es ese el chico que va a ir esa misma tarde a su casa. No sabe por qué pero a Harry le da un poco de vergüenza decir que sí, así que para cambiar de tema añade que Liam también va a venir y su padre de pronto se pone muy contento y pone esa cara rara de orgullo que no le sale tan a menudo cómo les gustaría a ambos hermanos Styles. Dios, sólo espera que no le avergüencen porque el gesto alegre de su padre le da la impresión de que va a tener que cerrar la puerta del sótano para que no se pegue toda la tarde atosigando a alguno de los jugadores de fútbol con preguntas. Su madre debe notar también el repentino interés de su padre por sus amigos porque le acaba asegurando varias veces a Harry que esa tarde van a ir a ver a sus tíos y que no estarán por medio en ningún momento y ambos, madre e hijo, se miran en confianza mutua. Qué sería de Harry sin los pequeños gestos de su madre.

Le da un beso en la sien a su madre antes de subir a su habitación y mirar el móvil. Louis y Zayn están diciendo tonterías por el grupo que comparten hasta que Niall interviene y comienzan a mandarse tantas notas de audio metiéndose los unos con los otros que Harry decide no participar, le da pereza escucharlas todas. Faltan más de dos horas hasta que lleguen así que Harry decide arreglarse un poco para que no le pillen con el pijama viejo del Manchester como le pasó cuando Louis fue a su casa la otra vez. Se pone unos vaqueros negros muy cómodos a juego con una camiseta blanca y se arregla un poco el pelo frente al espejo.

De pronto, tiene una idea genial. Hace un par de semanas hizo una receta de galletas deliciosa y todavía le quedan ingredientes, y tras guardar el pijama baja corriendo las escaleras hacia la cocina. Se asoma por la puerta que la conecta con el salón para encontrarse con sus padres levantándose del sofá, por lo visto se van a ir dentro de poco. Mientras se pone manos a la obra se promete no picar mucho, porque a veces tiende a comerse partes de la masa y una vez se le fue de las manos tanto que casi se queda sin acabar las galletas.

El timbre suena justo cuando ha acabado de limpiar un poco la cocina, espera que no les parezcan estúpidas las galletas porque ha comido una y se ha tenido que relamer los dedos para no acabar comiéndose alguna más de la cuenta. Se deshace el nudo del delantal y lo cuelga en un gancho que tienen junto a la puerta de la cocina antes de ir a recibir a quien haya llamado la puerta. Sorprendentemente no es Louis quién llega primero si no los otros tres chicos, que han llegado en el coche de Liam. Se saludan y al principio es un poco incómodo porque Harry no sabe muy bien que hacer, pero enseguida se acuerda de que el sótano les está esperando. Les indica por dónde es y justo después vuelve a sonar el timbre varias veces seguidas, es Louis impacientemente dando botecitos en el porche. Lleva una bandeja con unos cupcakes que han cocinado dos hermanas suyas, y se los deja a Harry en la mano con una floritura.

-Harold, su merienda le espera. – Dice muy serio, mirándole a los ojos. Harry le devuelve la mirada expectante, hasta que ninguno aguanta mucho más y rompen toda la seriedad mostrando dos enormes sonrisas. - ¿Y los demás?

-Abajo, pero espera ayúdame a bajar un par de cosas de la cocina. – Entre las galletas, los cupcakes y las bebidas no puede con todo así que Louis le sigue a la cocina. El muchacho no debe de saber que significa el espacio personal porque en seguida pone sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de Harry para seguirle, haciéndole sonrojar. Por suerte no le puede ver la cara durante esos segundos, y después de una pequeña peleílla inofensiva en la que Louis le roba una galleta (y otra cuando se cree que Harry no mira), entre los dos consiguen bajar toda la comida al sótano.

Sorprendentemente los demás no parecen sentirse tan incómodos cómo Harry porque ya se han hecho dueños del sofá a los pocos minutos, Liam y Zayn se han quitado las zapatillas para poner los pies el uno sobre el otro y Niall parece estar buscando algún juego en concreto entre la pila de juegos, desordenándola toda. Louis mira a Harry impresionado, asiente varias veces mientras observa sus alrededores y no tarda nada en subirse al sofá por la parte del respaldo y sentarse encima de las piernas de los chicos alegando entre gritos que ese es su sitio porque tiene derechos al ser el favorito de Harry y que se quiten del medio que molestan, pero ambos Zayn y Liam se encogen de hombros y le ignoran:

-Harry, tienes un sofá muy cómodo – Dice Liam aguantándose la risa, Louis está haciendo fuerza para apartarles pero se resisten bastante bien hasta que Louis farfulla algo y se sienta sobre los dos chicos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Niall los distrae al gritar que ha encontrado el juego de bailar que buscaba y dice que tienen que jugar a ese sí o sí mientras lo pone en marcha. Louis se pide primero para jugar, sorprendiendo a nadie, y la primera canción de todas consiste en un baile descoordinado de una canción de Katy Perry a todo volumen. Niall y él intentan seguir los pasos sin pegarse el uno al otro mientras los demás chicos les miran desde el sofá mordisqueando las galletas que Harry ha hecho, y no pueden evitar reírse cuando el ritmo de la canción aumenta y el baile se complica. Zayn tiene una risa muy agradable, que contrasta con el aire despreocupado que día a día deja ver en clase y Liam rompe toda la seriedad que parece llevar consigo cuando casi se cae del sofá en un ataque de risa. Las últimas notas de Roar suenan y con la excusa de querer probar las galletas de chocolate Niall se retira a un lado. Al ver engullir al rubito, Harry duda seriamente si no ha puesto demasiada poca comida pero Zayn le pone una mano en el hombro y se lo aprieta, como si supiera qué le preocupa realmente. Es extraño, realmente le tranquiliza y cuando Harry se gira no le está mirando a él si no que mira a la pantalla.

Louis enseguida agarra a Harry por la muñeca y lo arrastra prácticamente delante del televisor. En pocos segundos los dos van cogiéndole el truco al baile e incluso se las apañan para no tropezarse en un paso en el que han de cambiar de posición. Harry sabe que no tiene mucha coordinación para bailar pero ha jugado tantas veces que incluso le da vergüenza admitir que se sabe de memoria algunas coreografías, aunque no es culpa suya que Gemma le retase cada dos por tres en un duelo de baile, la verdad. Louis le mira confiado y él no puede evitar devolver la sonrisa. Sus ojos azules son amables cuando le toca darle una vuelta aunque no se pierde una breve sonrisa de chulería que casi le hace tropezarse con sus propios pies. Lo disimula bien porque Harry ultimamente no hace más que dar estirones y se ha quedado un poco desgarbado y torpe, más que de costumbre. Consiguen una buena retahíla de puntos y acaban _Holding out for a hero _con dos sonrisas de suficiencia.

-Si os hubieseis visto desde fuera no pondrías esa cara. - Canturrea Liam mientras Zayn asiente a su lado.

-Hasta que no levantéis el culo no quiero oir ni misa, mira. - Louis ataca de vuelta.

A la media hora se les ha ido la vergüenza a los cinco y acaban bailando descalzos una rendición de _Oops I did it again_ de Britney Spears. Louis y Zayn ya le han cogido el truco porque cuando terminan la canción son los que más puntos tienen, causando que el resto de chicos se piquen y que pidan una revancha. Entre risas y algún insulto que otro tirado sin mala intención la tarde va pasando hasta que están tan agotados que los cinco se tiran al sofá a la vez, una pila de chicos cansados pero felices, con más hambre que una manada de lobos, peleándose por un sitio en el pequeño sofá.

Harry se siente muy cómodo al lado de estos chicos, parecen no juzgarle cuando suelta alguna tontada sin pensar e incluso se ríen. Ninguno pone los ojos en blanco después de que cualquiera haga algo que se consideraría extraño, ni tratan de presumir sin motivo aparente. Harry poco a poco va soltando la tensión, con cada baile, con cada comentario graciosillo o con cada insulto echado sin malicia, al final de la tarde a Harry le duelen la cara y el estómago de tanto reír.

A eso de las nueve vuelven los padres de Harry pero ninguno se da cuenta hasta que su madre les saluda desde la puerta del sótano, y luego dos o tres escalones más abajo de nuevo porque nadie la ha oído. Le dice a Harry que ella y su padre irán cenando, que él puede subir cuando quiera pero Harry sabe que si fuese por ella ya habría invitado a cenar a todos. También sabe que su madre probablemente no quiere molestarles así que por eso no ha dicho nada. No se atreve ni a mencionar la cena porque conociendola improvisaría algo de última hora y les haría repetir a todos al menos una vez.

Por fin se han cansado de jugar a bailar completamente y están todos tirados, repartidos por el suelo y el sofá. Louis se tira en los pufs de colores al lado de Harry, apoyando su cabeza en el estómago de este. Zayn y Niall han acaparado el sofá mientras Liam se echa en la suave alfombra que hay en el suelo, repitiendo una y otra vez que es la alfombra más cómoda que ha tocado en su vida. Alrededor de ellos se ha hecho un silencio agradable, que tan solo se rompe cuando Niall se levanta alegando que tiene que volver a casa porque al día siguiente hay clase por mucho que le fastidie. No dice "fastidie", exactamente, pero Niall suelta tantas palabrotas en serie que Harry ya ha aprendido a escuchar lo que quiere decir realmente. Es encantador, de alguna extraña manera.

Les cuesta un buen rato llegar hasta la puerta principal, y mientras se abrigan antes de salir a la calle, Liam mira Louis como preguntándole algo pero este solo le enseña su más encantadora sonrisa y responde:

-Id yendo, yo me quedo a ayudar a Harry a recoger. – Por la manera en la que lo dice parece que ya lo haya discutido con el propio Harry, que los mira y se encoge de hombros. Él no se va a oponer, desde luego.

Ambos bajan al sótano de nuevo, Louis arregla la funda del sofá y pone en orden los cojines mientras Harry sube a dejar las bandejas vacías y deja los vasos en el fregadero. Una parte de él había supuesto que Louis querría hablar con él, o algo, pero este simplemente se había limitado a ordenar un poco la habitación en silencio. Sus padres deben de estar en el salón porque se escucha la televisión encendida y los platos de la cena están preparados para que Harry los friegue.

Un par de manos se apoyan en la encimera, sorprendiendo al muchacho. Se ha entretenido limpiando lo que había traído Louis para que se lo pudiera llevar a casa, y no se ha dado cuenta de que el propio Louis ha subido y está a su lado.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? – Louis mira al reloj de cocina que hay en la pared, parece inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero de todas maneras Harry decide contestar.

-Sí… - La pregunta le desconcierta un poco. No sabe muy bien qué responder pero lo hace con con sinceridad. – Están como cabras, bueno.

-Espero que Arthur y tus amigos no estén enfadados.

A Harry esto le sorprende. Deja el tupper para que se seque y se apoya de la misma manera que está Louis, dando la espalda a la encimera. No sabe qué contestar, y desde luego no esperaba que le dijera eso. No había mencionado a sus amigos en todo el fin de semana, ninguno de los dos lo había hecho. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaba por la cabecita de Louis, qué pensamientos se escondían tras el despeinado flequillo.

-En serio, no quería causar problemas entre tú y tus amigos. A ver, Arthur fue un bord… digo, un poco maleducado.

-Louis, fue un borde. –Harry ríe honestamente. Arthur no es su favorito, nunca lo ha sido.

-Sí, fue un borde. Pero todos tenemos días malos. – Louis suspira. La luz del fluorescente parpadea un poco a su alrededor. Nadie debería parecer tan guapo bajo una luz tan desagradable, piensa Harry.

-Él… es un poco así. Que considerado por tu parte, de todas maneras.

-¿Considerado? – Louis se ríe con cierta amargura. – No sabes lo que le iba a decir antes de que me frenases. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que digo, pero considerado no es la palabra que yo usaría.

A Harry no le da tiempo a contestar porque aparece su padre por la puerta, y se sorprende al ver a los dos muchachos hablando casi en susurros.

-¿Louis, verdad?

-Sí, señor. – Louis va directamente a darle la mano a su padre, igual de educado que la otra vez.

-Harry me ha hablado del partido, estuviste increíble por lo que me ha dicho. El mejor jugador sin duda. – Louis se gira con una ceja levantada y una sonrisilla para mirar a Harry. Este se agarra a la encimera hasta que sus nudillos están blancos, deseando que la tierra se le trague. En ningún momento había dicho eso, o al menos de manera tan exagerada, ¿y por qué su padre siempre tiene que avergonzarle? Las baldosas del suelo son más interesantes que la conversación que está sucediendo delante suyo.

-Yo no he dicho eso... – Murmura, haciendo que Louis suelte una carcajada.

-Bueno, más o menos.- Su padre se encoge de hombros, ignorando al sonrojado chico de 16 años que sigue farfullando cosas. - ¿Cómo ves al equipo esta temporada, chico?

-Bueno ahora que estoy yo, es otra cosa. – El padre de Harry ríe fuerte y alto ante la respuesta de Louis. – Y hablando en serio, no puedo compararlo a otros años pero nos veo coordinados, la verdad. Tenemos a Liam, que…

-Y a Grimshaw, llevo varios años siguiendo al equipo. -Él es muy de interrumpir a la gente. - ¿No te ha dicho Harry que jugó hace unos años con ellos?

-No pero me gustaría oírlo todo, la verdad. – Louis está utilizando el mismo tono encantador que usa con los profesores o en general el resto de adultos y Harry está deseando ser invisible desde hace unos segundos. Seguro que si se pasan hablando cinco minutos más alguien entra por la puerta con las fotos más vergonzosas de Harry preparadas para ser proyectadas en bucle.

La conversación es interrumpida por su madre, que llama a su marido desde el sofá recordándole que coja palomitas.

-Ah, sí, pregúntale a Harry, me llama el deber. Y no te he dicho nada, pero cuando era pequeño decía que quería ser como Beckam. – Sin decir nada más, coge una bolsa de palomitas de un armarito y sale de la cocina. Louis mira a Harry en silencio, y se tiene que morder el labio inferior para no reírse.

-Cállate. – Harry susurra, justo antes de que Louis suelte una carcajada tan fuerte que le haga apoyarse en la mesa de la cocina por unos segundos.

-Aw, vamos es encantador. – Louis sonríe, contento, mientras andan hacia la entrada. – El pequeño Harry y su afición al fútbol.

-Louis, ya hace tiempo que lo dejé.

-Ahora el pequeño Harry se interesa por otras cosas. – Louis mueve las cejas de una manera tan ridícula que Harry no puede evitar reírse. – Hasta mañana, H.

-Buenas noches. – Harry cierra la puerta y apoya en ella la espalda, deslizando los pies hacia delante. No sabe qué pensar de Louis a estas alturas. En verdad parece que se preocupa por él, por los comentarios que hace o los gestos que tiene. Es… agradable, al menos. Siente algo de seguridad, sabiendo que puede contar con alguien, es nuevo y en cierta manera lo entiende. Hay mucho que Harry no entiende en esta vida, que le desconcierta e incluso le aterra. A veces se preocupa mucho por lo que dirán los demás, y Louis parece pillarlo. Puede que haga un comentario gracioso y sardónico pero toda la malicia se va cuando sus ojos azules se clavan en él, asegurándose de que está bien, asegurándole que puede confiar en él. Por eso, entre otras razones, le apena ver como vuelve a su casa esa noche de invierno.

A los pocos minutos, cuando Harry se ha recompuesto, alguien abre la puerta empujándole y lanzándolo contra la pared que hay a su derecha.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? – Es Gemma, que se ha teñido dos o tres mechones más de un color azul pastel muy bonito desde la última vez que Harry la vio y ahora parece sacada de un cuento de hadas. Deja el abrigo y el bolso en el perchero y mira a Harry de manera inquisitiva.

-Echaba de menos a las paredes. – Harry se revuelve el pelo y la sigue hasta la cocina con sus andares desgarbados.

Entre los dos se calientan la cena y ponen la mesa, y mientras Gemma va a saludar a sus padres, Harry lo deja todo preparado. Cenan en silencio, ella parece dubitativa, hasta que por fin se atreve a preguntar entre susurros lo que está rumiando en la cabeza:

-¿Podemos hablar luego?

-Mmm… sí. – Parece uno de esos momentos cuando eran pequeños en los que ella tenía preparado un plan descabellado y se lo pensaba contar a Harry en cualquier lugar que sus padres no pudieran oírles. Como aquella vez que entre los dos se hicieron con medio pastel de queso que había en la nevera y nadie se enteró, o una vez que se las apañaron para ir juntos al cine a ver una peli que su padre les había prohibido. Normalmente esos planes acababan con un muy nervioso Harry en el proceso, hasta el punto de que el labio inferior le acaba sangrando de tanto que se lo muerde una y otra vez.

Gemma cambia de tema enseguida, y le habla de que sus amigas la habían convencido para que se hiciera más mechones de colores, y que pronto probaría el rosa. Habla tan rápido y de tantas cosas que a Harry casi no le da tiempo a pensar qué narices querrá hablar luego.

Mientras suben las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Harry, vuelve a cambiar de tema aunque en este Harry puede participar algo más:

-¿Qué tal ha ido el espectáculo, por cierto?

-¿ein?

-¿No venían hoy tus amigos? Louis y no se quien más.

-Ahhh… - Harry siente el impulso de decirle los nombres de los demás chicos, pero ni a Gemma se le da bien recordar nombres ni él tiene ganas de ir uno por uno. –Bien, hemos estado en el sótano bailando. Les ha gustado la decoración, por cierto.

-Há, lo sabía. – Gemma entra en el cuarto de Harry, y se sienta en la cama. Da unos golpecitos sobre la colcha para indicarle que se siente también y cuando Harry le mira a la cara, ella parece preocupada. No preocupada como cuando cree que va a suspender antes de un examen o preocupada después de que Harry y su padre discutan. Es una sensación extraña, porque Harry piensa que conoce muy bien a Gemma pero en estos momentos no reconoce su gesto y él también se está preocupando.

-Mira, Harry, yo… - A Gemma nunca le gusta dar rodeos. Un latido. – En un par de semanas, me voy a ir de casa.

Dos, tres latidos.

Lo único que escucha más allá del zumbido ligero de sus oídos es a su propio corazón y al aire entrar y salir de su cuerpo.

Cuatro latidos. Cinco.

Ella se levanta y se vuelve a sentar poco después, la cama se levanta y hunde con Harry encima.

-Ah… - Silencio. Su mente va demasiado lenta en comparación con el exterior.

-No sé cómo decírselo a papá o a mamá, pero no sé, mejor a ti primero.- Se vuelve a levantar, pero no espera una reacción. No parece especialmente triste, simplemente algo cansada. – Dios mío, ahora vuelvo, voy al baño.

Antes de que ella salga de la habitación, parece ser que la sangre vuelve al cerebro de Harry:

-¿Tienes un piso o… algo así? – Harry intenta esbozar una sonrisa. Como si de verdad le interesara. No es que Gemma tenga un piso de estudiantes, uno para ella sola o se vaya a dormir al sofá de algún amigo. Se trata de que Gemma no va estar ya más cuando Harry llame a la puerta de su habitación, o cuando les apetezca ver una peli así al azar, o a la hora de comer cada día. Se trata de que ahora para hablar con Gemma no tendrá que gritar por el pasillo, tendrá que coger el teléfono y llamarla.

-Sí, de hecho sí. – A Gemma le brillan los ojos cuando habla ahora, como si esté contenta por el cambio y se estuviese conteniendo. – Voy a vivir con Alice y Lou, hemos encontrado un piso cerca de la universidad.

-Ahh, qué bien. – Harry se intenta alegrar por su hermana, de verdad que lo intenta, pero no le sale. Aun así actúa lo mejor posible y le sonríe mientras ella sale de su habitación. La escucha andar hacia el baño, el ruido de sus botas contra el entarimado.

Es entonces, cuando está sólo, que el puñetazo que su estómago ha recibido se nota de verdad y le impide respirar bien. Son un par de segundos hasta que vuelve a tomar aire y sus ojos se humedecen. Intenta controlar las lágrimas porque Gemma puede volver en cualquier segundo, aunque por unos instantes desea que ella las vea y que mire en persona el daño que le acaba de hacer. Igual hasta cambia de opinión. Es un mero instante hasta que el último par de lágrimas ardientes cae en la cubierta de la cama y Harry se calma un poco. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de sus lágrimas, de su debilidad como ser humano, porque en realidad se alegra de que su hermana avance en la vida. Se alegra de que haga lo que quiere hacer, aunque ello suponga muchos cambios. Todavía quedan dos semanas de todas maneras. Va a actuar, va a hacer lo que le parece correcto para que su hermana se piense que tiene todo su apoyo. Aunque una parte de él no se lo quiera dar de ninguna manera. Además se lo ha dicho a él primero y eso probablemente sea porque cuenta con él, siempre han contado el uno con el otro. Desde que eran pequeños. No puede fallar.

El presente suena demasiado cercano, el ahora es demasiado para enfrentarse de nuevo a Gemma, de todas maneras. No le apetece hablar con ella porque sabe que no puede mantener una fachada sin habérselo creído todavía él mismo.

Respira unos segundos y se limpia las lágrimas por completo antes de acercarse a la puerta del baño. Desde fuera llama dos o tres veces:

-Ocupado… - Suena a que Gemma se está cepillando los dientes. Probablemente se vaya a quitar el maquillaje también.

-Hey, Gemma. – Su voz está algo rasposa cuando lo dice. – Me alegro mucho, en serio.

-Aww, gracias -dice Gemma desde el otro lado de la puerta. Desde pequeños ha tenido la manía de encerrarse en el baño aunque solo vaya a lavarse los dientes, y Harry se la puede imaginar bajo la tímida luz con 10 años y ese pijama rosa de la Barbie que iba arrastrando por todos los lados porque le iba un poco grande, su largo pelo rubio recogido en una coleta alta. Sonríe brevemente antes de seguir.

-Tengo que ir a darle algo a Louis, se le ha olvidado en casa. – Dice tan bien la mentira que hasta se la cree él mismo.

-¿A estas horas?

-Si no seguro que se me olvida, me está esperando fuera, luego subo. – Gemma ríe desde el baño, murmurando algo sobre su propia memoria.

Harry se pone un cárdigan y el abrigo antes de salir de casa con las llaves del coche en la mano. No tiene pensado llevarle algo a Louis pero tenía que salir de casa un rato y dar una vuelta, protegido del frío por el coche, a ver si se le refrescan las ideas. Sus padres no parecen haberse dado cuenta de nada, porque espera unos minutos en el porche y nadie sale detrás de él.

Necesita distraerse con algo y entonces se le ocurre:

**"****Louis, estás ocupado?!"**

_"__qué quieres? Qué planeas, Styles?!"_

**"****es una locura, pero puedes salir a la calle en cinco minutos?"**

**"****no pasa nada si no puedes"**

_"__bromeas?"_

_"__hagamos locuras al estilo broadway!"_

Y efectivamente, Louis está saliendo de su casa cinco minutos después. Corre hasta donde está aparcado el coche de Harry, frente a su puerta, y se mete casi tiritando a pesar de estar cubierto por un enorme anorak. Por suerte la calefacción del coche está en pleno rendimiento.

-Si las noches aquí son así de frías a estas alturas del invierno… – Louis se quita el anorak y lo deja detrás. El frío helador contrasta con la temperatura del coche, los cristales se empañan.

-No, la verdad es que hoy hace más frío que de costumbre. – Harry se queda unos segundos callado mientras arranca el coche y sigue todo recto. No sabe dónde ir, no ha pensado todo esto con profundidad y las miles de preguntas que los ojos expectantes del chico que tiene a su lado preguntan no tienen respuesta. - ¿Locuras al estilo Broadway?

-Somos jóvenes, la ciudad es nuestra, bla, bla, bla. Bueno… ¿A dónde me llevas?

Todavía tiene en la cabeza a Gemma, la imagina empaquetando las cosas, quitando los posters de sus grupos favoritos. Tiene que distraerse, el cambio le pone muy nervioso.

-Yo… no sé. – Las calles están prácticamente desiertas. Mientras esperan a que el semáforo se ponga en verde, Harry agacha la cabeza y la deja caer en el volante.

-Eh, Harry, Harry. – Le debe parecer patético ahora mismo, pero Harry había supuesto que quizá él le podría distraer. – Hazza. Escucha, no sé qué pasa pero me vas a hacer un favor, ¿quieres?

Su voz es suave, y Harry en ese momento haría cualquier cosa que le pidiese.

-Sigue mis indicaciones. – Louis pone una mano en la rodilla de Harry y este se aferra a ella mentalmente mientras sus manos todavía giran el volante.

A los pocos minutos, con las indicaciones de Louis, llegan a una parte algo desierta de la ciudad. Todavía no se ha construido nada, aunque hace un tiempo que se rumorea que van a hacer una nueva urbanización. Holmes Chapel no es muy grande, pero cada año crece un poquito más. El barrio de Harry no está lejos del centro y es considerado aun así casi como las afueras. Louis le indica que aparque en un descampado y Harry no pone inconveniente. Ahora mismo las palabras de Louis le mantienen a flote en su tormenta de pensamientos. Louis coge una manta de cuadros que hay en el asiento trasero, mientras Harry mira a sus alrededores. Está muy oscuro, sobre todo después de que Louis le haya dicho que apague los faros.

Nota como su asiento se reclina hasta que está tumbado, mirando al techo del coche. Por la ventanita del techo se pueden ver las estrellas, tan claras y llamativas que no se lo puede creer. Desde su casa jamás las había notado tan claras, probablemente por la contaminación lumínica. Escucha a Louis reclinar su propio asiento pero no puede dejar de mirar el cielo. El cristal del coche no es completamente claro y le apena, porque si no hiciera tanto frío no tendría problema en salir y sentarse en el capó.

La manta que hay en su coche es grande, lo suficiente para cubrir a ambos a la vez aun estando cada uno en su asiento. Por unos momentos piensa que si estuvieran ambos en el mismo asiento seria cien veces mejor pero se contenta con estar a medio metro de él, aunque note un zumbido entre sus dos cuerpos como si estuvieran magnetizados. Desea que se repelan, y no que se atraigan. Entonces todo sería mucho más fácil.

-¿Quieres saber por qué vine desde Doncaster hasta Holmes Chapel?

-Sí… - Harry susurra, incapaz de mentir. Quiere saberlo todo sobre Louis.

-Mi padre biológico. – Louis empieza. Hay una nota de rabia en su voz, como si escupiera el nombre en lugar de decirlo. Es un contraste contra su voz, agradable y rápida, algo nerviosa. Habla calculando bien las palabras, como un discurso que no ha tenido tiempo de ensayar. – Es un asqueroso que nunca ha querido saber nada de mí, ni de mi madre, ni de mis hermanas. Un buen día se fue, sin más desapareció. Somos muchos en mi casa, como ya sabes, y yo soy el mayor. Tuve que cuidar de todas ellas mientras mi madre se las agenciaba para pagar las facturas y el alquiler de la mierda de piso donde vivíamos todos juntos como sardinas en lata. Yo no le recuerdo como un buen o mal padre porque no recuerdo casi nada de él. No sé si se peleaba con mamá, o si nos castigaba mucho, o que hacía nada más levantarse. Probablemente estaría pensando en sí mismo, el muy egoísta hijo de puta. Mi madre es fuerte, y al día siguiente de que ese hombre se fuera recuerdo que se fue a trabajar como si nada hubiese pasado, y yo me quedé con mis hermanas pequeñas en casa viendo películas hasta que ella volvió.

-Lo… lo siento. – Harry susurra, y tiene ganas de alcanzar a Louis y decirle que todo va a ir bien, pero este le interrumpe.

-Nah, yo lo siento por él, porque se está perdiendo como crecen las pequeñas y se ha perdido muchas cosas felices en el hogar de los Tomlinson, y espero que se las siga perdiendo esté donde esté. Yo no quiero cerca a un hombre así, por eso me cambié el apellido en cuanto mamá se volvió a casar. – Parece que lo dice en serio, que lo lleva pensando tiempo. – Mi padrastro es un hombre decente, y también traía prole por su parte así que nos acabamos mudando a una casa mucho más grande en una ciudad diferente en cuanto mi madre se volvió a quedar embarazada.

-¿Y no había casas grandes en Doncaster? Quiero decir, ¿por qué Holmes Chapel?

-Creo que a todos nos vendía bien un aire nuevo. Mamá pidió el traslado y parecía muy contenta al irse de esa ciudad, realmente lo entiendo. Hubo alguna pelea y dejar a los amigos detrás no fue fácil pero bueno no sé, hay internet y trenes, y mis amigos están siempre atacando whatsapp a todas horas con sus tonterías… y de todas maneras siempre me he querido marchar de ese lugar. Lo único que ha acabado sucediendo antes de lo que pensaba.

Louis no parece triste en realidad, sino algo resignado así que Harry decide cambiar el tema a uno más ligero y que probablemente les anime a ambos.

-¿A dónde querías ir a vivir antes? – Pregunta Harry.

-Seguro que te parece algo cliché pero a Londres. La gran ciudad, seguro que tienen muchas más oportunidades para alguien como yo. Además cada vez que voy me enamoro un poco más.

-¿Londres? Me esperaba algo más como Manchester, ya sabes.

-¿Ya se? ¿El qué se? – Louis parece dudar por unos segundos. – Ohhh… Harry, eres del Manchester, ohhh Harry ohh me decepcionas.

Dice esto último de forma muy exagerada y dramática hasta que acaban los dos entre risitas como los idiotas que son. Discuten de forma ligera sobre qué equipo es el mejor, y hablan hasta que se les olvida que las estrellas están arriba y no en los ojos del chico que tienen al lado. Harry se siente muy consciente de la presencia de Louis, batiendo sus largas pestañas y con esos pómulos tan marcados en contraste con sus suaves ojos azules parece un príncipe.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Harry? – Pregunta Louis después de unos momentos de silencio. Como si no supiese que le iba a preguntar, Harry suspira para sí.

-Probablemente te parezca una tontería. – Louis hace un sonido de negación. Ya no le está mirando, ya no se atreve.

-No es una tontería si has tenido que salir de casa… No tienes pinta de huir por las noches, ¿no Hazza? – No necesita una taza de té caliente con miel para esto, Louis sabe reconfortar igual o mejor que una, simplemente con la suavidad de su voz y unas palabras amables.

-No, la verdad que dejé el trabajo de espía hace tiempo. – Se siente tan, tan pequeño al lado de Louis ahora mismo. Por un lado no quiere decirlo en voz alta porque eso significará que se ha hecho realidad, y lo último que necesita es realidad en este momento. - ¿Te puedo contar una historia?

-Harry, cuando estés listo para decir lo que sea, aquí estaré. – Louis sonríe de manera tan abierta y honesta que Harry quiere alcanzarle y pedirle por favor que pare, que duele. –Cuéntame.

-Cuando nos mudamos del centro de Holmes Chapel a nuestra actual casa, Gemma y yo éramos muy pequeños. Ella estaba empezando a volver sola del colegio, y como todas las casas eran iguales se solía perder. Me acuerdo el primer Halloween que fuimos de casa en casa pidiendo chucherías, y todos los niños del barrio estaban encantados con Gemma. Era el alma de la fiesta, y mientras me arrastraba de la mano para ir de una puerta a otra, conseguía encantar a todo adulto que se pusiera enfrente de ella. Tendrías que vernos, yo iba de piloto de Fórmula 1 y ella iba de pirata. Cuando crecimos, escuché a papá decirle a Gemma que ya era muy mayor para ir de casa en casa. A ella no pareció importarle, y dijo que podría quedarse dando caramelos o ir a alguna fiesta. Yo era pequeño… y no me sentó muy bien. No estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hice, el caso es que en un arrebato de enfado le fui a romper su libro de moda favorito, uno rosa y dorado. Me acuerdo que tenía una parte para dibujar y pintar diseños y fui a por esa parte en concreto, bueno. Cuando llevaba tres o cuatro páginas arrancadas y hechas trizas ella me pilló. Se enfadó mucho, obviamente, pero no se chivó ni nada si no que me preguntó que qué me pasaba muchas veces hasta que me eché a llorar y le confesé que era una egoísta porque no quería ir a por caramelos ya conmigo, y que lo iba a pagar. No es mi mejor momento, pero desde luego fue el suyo, porque me quitó el libro de las manos y me dijo que podríamos seguir haciendo cosas juntos siempre, fue razonable y me lo explicó de una manera tan clara que mi mente de niño pequeño lo entendió por completo. Aunque me supiera malo. Esa es una de las razones por las que la quiero tanto, siempre tan paciente, tan madura, con mis tonterías y mis berrinches. Incluso cuando no me lo merecía.

-Whoa… - Louis se quedó un momento en silencio. – Nunca había visto esa perspectiva, la del hermano pequeño, digo. ¿Siempre ha sido así?

-Alguna vez se ha enfadado, pero en general me intenta proteger cueste lo que cueste. Como cuando se nos metió un mapache en casa y me dejó dormir con ella porque se oían ruidos en el piso de arriba. Se me va a hacer muy raro no ir por el pasillo y escuchar la canción que sea saliendo de su habitación, o pegarnos todas las navidades en pijama viendo películas juntos, o simplemente hacer el tonto un rato… Últimamente le ha dado por Nicki Minaj tanto que hasta me he aprendido alguna canción. – Harry sonríe.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? – Louis pregunta. Vale, probablemente debería aclarar lo que acaba de decir. – Como dices que se te va a hacer raro no tenerla en casa.

-Oh, se va a ir de casa. – Ya está. Ya lo ha dicho. – Sé que te parecerá una tontería que me ponga así, pero cada vez la casa está más vacía y…

-No te gusta el cambio. Harry, ¿sabes que hay veces que el cambio vale la pena?

-Cómo lo has–

-Son algunas cosas que dices. Pero escucha, a veces el cambio nos ayuda a crecer. Y nos trae cosas buenas.

-Me gusta mi vida organizada… - murmura Harry. O al menos lo que él considera organizada. Esta última semana ha sido un poco caótica, y mayormente ha sido por culpa de Louis. Si él no estuviera ahí con sus dulces palabras o las tonterías que dice, tratándole como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre, Harry no hubiese ido al partido o no hubiese invitado así sin más al resto de chicos y no los hubiese conocido realmente. Louis era el factor común en todo ese caos, tocándole siempre, de alguna manera recordándole que está junto a él. Incluso el dolor que sentía porque Gemma se fuera era menor, y lo único que había hecho era escuchar y hacerle entender. Harry no quiere entender, aunque todas las señales en su mente indican que lo asuma de una vez por todas. Lucha contra la idea porque no puede ser, no puede ser, es imposible...

Harry está bastante bastante enamorado de la única persona que alguna vez le ha entendido por completo. A Harry le gusta Louis, y ahora que lo sabe todo a su alrededor cobra más sentido. Más del que le gustaría. No sabe si debería asustarse o simplemente encogerse de hombros y esperar a que se le pase, porque en un par de horas ha recibido tanta información que siente que podría dormir doce horas seguidas por lo menos. Sabe que tiene que disimular sus pensamientos, o al menos... recordar como se respira.

-Deberíamos volver a casa… - Harry suspira. Pone bien su asiento y la manta se desliza hasta cubrirle solamente las piernas, pero no la quita. Es agradable y el termómetro indica que afuera hay menos seis grados, así que piensa aprovechar todo el calor posible. Louis pone también su asiento bien pero no dice nada, ni protesta. Se pregunta en qué estará pensando, y después se pregunta cómo no se habrá dado cuenta antes de que Louis le atrajo desde el primer momento que su sonrisa juguetona fue dirigida hacia él. Cómo no se habrá dado cuenta si no puede dejar de pensar en sus ojos azules y su pelo despeinado y su forma de caminar desgarbada y al mismo tiempo siempre atento a todo. - Eh, Lou...

-¿Mm? – Louis está mirando alrededor.

-¿Cómo sabías que había un descampado por aquí?

-No lo sabía, simplemente me apetecía mandarte un rato. – Lo dice simplemente, mientras se encoge de hombros. Y ahí está de nuevo la sonrisa amplia y Harry no sabe si pegarle o darle un largo beso. – Y cuando he visto uno, se me ha ocurrido.

-Bueno, pues… gracias. – Harry es demasiado consciente de que se está sonrojando un poco mientras lo dice así que sigue mirando a la carretera mientras conduce. –No me gusta el cambio, pero creo que lo entiendo un poco más. Además en realidad me alegro por ella, parecía feliz.

-Eres un trozo de pan, Harold. –Y le desordena los rizos con la mano. – Es normal si te da pena de todas maneras, no sé cómo me tomaría que alguna de mis hermanas se fuera de casa. Lo que importa es que la apoye, supongo. Es lo que yo querría.

-Sabiduría de hermano mayor. – Harry ríe.

-Aunque a veces ese apoyo puede ser vergonzoso.

-Me parece que hay una historia detrás de eso.

-Oh, hay muchas historias detrás de eso pero como ya he dicho… vergonzoso. – Louis hace una pedorreta y pone el pulgar hacia abajo.

-Va, va cuéntame una. – Harry insiste. Incluso después de su pequeño descubrimiento, hablar con Louis es la mar de fácil y natural.

Louis le acaba contando la historia cuando Harry pone pucheros e insiste un poco más.

Poco después llegan a casa de Louis. Ninguno se ha acordado de encender la radio en ningún momento porque no dejan un segundo de silencio entre los dos, Louis es ruidoso y habla alto pero Harry no hace más que interrumpirle y pronto aquello parece un gallinero. Harry aparca habilidosamente y se prepara para decirle adiós a Louis. Para nada está alargando el momento, no.

-Eh, Harry. Alégrate, vamos.

-En serio, Louis. Gracias. – Es de corazón. – Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

Y Louis ahí mismo, bajo la lucecita del coche, le abraza con fuerza. Como un imán, Harry le abraza más fuerte y respira, su pelo huele a champú y a colonia de hombre. No sabe cuánto dura pero en algún momento ambos dos se separan y Louis se marcha después de coger el abandonado anorak de la parte de atrás. Pone cara de que hace mucho frio nada más salir, y mientras lo ve correr hacia su puerta Harry sabe que está muy, muy jodido. ¿Quién no iba a enamorarse de Louis Tomlinson?

-Es prácticamente imposible… - Harry se susurra, antes de arrancar el coche.

Cuando llega a casa nadie ha notado su ausencia, y si lo han hecho no han dicho nada. Cada uno está en su habitación y ya deben llevar rato arriba porque la calefacción del primer piso está apagada, al contrario que la del segundo piso, que le recibe tan cálidamente que ya no le dan ganas de tirarse debajo de la manta más cercana.

Prácticamente se tira encima de la cama y le cuesta al menos diez minutos ponerse el pijama y por fin envolverse en varias mantas como suele hacer. Normalmente ya llevaría un rato durmiendo así que enseguida está preparado para perderse en el mundo de los sueños, hasta que la alarma le despierte a la mañana siguiente. Ha sido un buen día a pesar de todo. No puede esperar al siguiente.


	5. Chapter 4

Esta vez he hecho que el tiempo pase más rápido. Ya queda menos para que los chicos pasen las vacaciones de Navidad, y ay pasan tantas cosas en este capítulo. Me emociono yo sola. Recomiendo escuchar Bastille, The Lumineers o The 1975 con este capítulo, ya que lo he escrito con ellos de fondo.

* * *

><p>Por mucho que Harry tenga la idea de evitar a Louis el resto de su vida, o al menos hasta que se le pase el pequeño encaprichamiento que tiene, el destino no se lo pone fácil. Ni tampoco Louis, por supuesto, pero ya contaba con ello. Su amigo es una incansable bola de energía que se le acerca contento entre las clases o le llama en el recreo para que vaya con Zayn, Liam, y él. Louis habla rápido y suave, siempre sonriéndole y haciendo que Harry se esté carcajeando cada dos por tres. Su relación no ha cambiado mucho y sigue siendo fácil para Harry hablar con él, como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre. Simplemente ahora… se da cuenta de cosas en las que antes no ponía atención. Ese recreo mismo, a un día del examen más crucial hasta ahora, Harry está sentado en los banquillos del instituto con Louis detrás suyo, un asiento más arriba. Louis está jugando con sus rizos, y cada vez que sus dedos tocan su cara o sus rodillas se cierran un poco más para que Harry pueda estar cómodo entre ellas, Harry siente pequeñas sacudidas casi eléctricas. Quiere relajarse, pero no puede. Está demasiado atento a los movimientos de su amigo como para entender lo que los demás están hablando, como si estos fueran un sonido de fondo. Louis le estira de un rizo, lo suelta y lo vuelve a estirar. Louis cierra más las piernas, se pega más a Harry. LouisLouisLouisLouisLouis. Alrededor, en cada momento, y su corazón late tan rápido que se avergüenza de sí mismo y se obliga a escuchar la conversación que están teniendo sobre Marcel, el mono de Ross en Friends.<p>

Justo a tiempo para un inesperado cambio de tema:

-¿Has hablado ya con Arthur? – Liam pregunta desde donde está sentado. Lleva puestas unas gafas de sol que le hacen parecer varios años más mayor y hoy parece mucho más relajado de lo que normalmente está.

El día anterior, ese lunes en el recreo, Harry no había tenido más remedio que contarles a los chicos toda la disputa que Louis tuvo con sus compañeros. Ya no se enviaban mensajes, y en clase no era mucho mejor. Harry intentó hablar con ellos de manera amistosa, al fin y al cabo llevaba quedando con ellos ya un tiempo y suponía que ya se les habría pasado el enfado, pero no hubo manera. Fueron extrañamente educados, pero no le incluyeron en las conversaciones y por mucho que a Harry no le guste hablar en clase tampoco le hacía mucha gracia sentirse como si le dieran la espalda. La ausencia de mensajes en el grupo de whatsapp le hacía sospechar que igual habían creado otro grupo sin él. Louis le repetía que eran imaginaciones suyas, y que tampoco serían tan buenos amigos si se habían olvidado de él tan fácilmente de todas maneras.

-No… - Contesta. A Harry le hizo gracia, de todas maneras, que Zayn y Liam parecen preocuparse por ese tema. – Tampoco he intentado hablar otra vez con ellos desde ayer por la mañana a ver.

-Estás mejor sin ellos… - Murmura Louis, ganándose una patada de Zayn, que está a su derecha. – Ouch, ¡es la verdad!

-Son mis amigos, Louis. – Por mucho que tuvieran cosas extrañas, lo pasaba bien con ellos jugando a videojuegos. Ve a Zayn asentir por el rabillo del ojo. – No son horribles monstruos, y no todos son como Arthur.

Tiene ganas de quitarse de detrás a Louis por unos segundos, sintiéndose un poco mal por dentro.

-Vale, me he pasado… No digo que sean malos, pero tú mismo lo dijiste ayer, no serán tan buenos si no pueden perdonar un pequeño cambio de planes. No es como si estuvieras siempre cancelándoles los planes o algo por el estilo.

-Podrías probar a hablar con alguno que no sea Arthur… Si tanto tiempo lleváis siendo amigos es imposible que se quieran despedir de ti así por las buenas. – Dice Zayn.

-Ya lo intentó con Lucas, pero por lo visto Arthur les vio y miró mal a Harry, y ahora Lucas tampoco le habla. Les tiene agarrados de las pelotas o algo. – Louis responde en lugar de Harry.

-Bueno sí que es verdad que siempre hacíamos lo que Arthur quería… - Harry interrumpe su frase a mitad porque Louis ha dejado de jugar con sus rizos y le ha empujado un poco hacia atrás para que apoye su espalda en su pecho. Menos mal que los otros chicos no están sentados de manera que puedan ver su cara desde abajo, porque siente como sus mejillas se calientan rápidamente. – La verdad es que Arthur es más un dictador que un líder.

-¿Se había puesto alguna vez en contra de él alguien? – Zayn pregunta con voz queda. Está mirando a Niall, que viene a lo lejos portando su reconocible sonrisa.

-No que yo sepa…

-Yo recuerdo que antes solía ir con otra gente. – Dice Liam. – Me acuerdo… de no sé, un par de chavales más, pero van a otra clase. Luego te empezaste a juntar tú con ellos, de todas maneras, poco después de que ellos se fueran.

-Avísame cuando acabes de escribir la biografía de Harry, eh. – A Harry no le pasa desapercibida la forma en la que Louis se le acerca un poco más, pasando sus brazos sobre sus hombros, casi de manera protectora. Se dice que probablemente sean imaginaciones suyas, pero no puede evitar sonreír un poquito.

-Cuando llegue a tu capítulo diré que hueles mal, no te preocupes. – Se puede ver que Liam ha puesto los ojos en blanco incluso con gafas por la manera en la que lo dice. – Simplemente me fijé, somos una clase pequeña tío, cómo si tú no te hubieras dado cuenta de que Paula y Michael ya no se sientan juntos, y cosas así.

¿Paula? ¿Le gustaba Paula a Louis? ¿O sólo había sido un ejemplo? Harry no se había dado cuenta pero claro, él se sienta en las primeras filas, al contrario que Liam.

-No sé quién coño es Paula ni quién cojones es Michael, tío llevo una semana aquí. Ya tengo suficiente con ponerme al día en las asignaturas…

-Es que han roto, claro. – Niall llega hasta dónde están. Todos le miran como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza porque siempre está rodeado de más chavales, es la incansable alma del recreo, y esta vez está él sólo. – Paula está en el grupo de guitarra conmigo y ayer Michael no le fue a buscar ni nada.

-¡Estoy rodeado de marujas! – Louis suelta, suspirando de manera dramática. – Volviendo al tema, Harry, no te rayes demasiado. Puedes darles un tiempo porque es su culpa que no quieran salir contigo. Ellos se lo pierden.

-Claro, nos tienes a nosotros mientras tanto. – Zayn le da una palmada en la rodilla mientras lo dice, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero para Harry no lo es. Su mente se cortocircuita por unos momentos, como si no se lo pudiera creer. Ellos le hacen sentir… incluido. Parte de un todo. Es más agradable de lo que le gustaría reconocer, la verdad. Ya lo había sentido el domingo cuando estaban haciendo el tonto. Pero ahora, manteniendo una conversación con toda normalidad dos días después lo han vuelto a hacer.

Louis se debe de dar cuenta de que está completamente tenso y de que respira con rapidez, porque sin más se agacha un poco y le abraza desde detrás, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. No debe ser muy cómodo para su espalda, pero hasta que Harry no se vuelve a relajar no le suelta. Harry se concentra en acompasar su respiración a la de Louis, y nadie más parece darse cuenta del pequeño intercambio que se da lugar en ese momento. Niall habla con Zayn, y Liam se debe de creer que está en alguna película donde ese el protagonista porque no deja de mirar el horizonte a través de sus nuevas gafas. Nadie se da cuenta, no.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, Harry repasa matemáticas hasta que lo único que ve es un cúmulo de números sin sentido. Tiene muy claro que lo va a hacer bien y no se siente muy estresado hasta que se acuerda de que este año las notas cuentan muchísimo más que los demás años. Necesita despejarse la cabeza porque las cuatro paredes que le rodean le están provocando un dolor de cabeza terrible. Quizá sea la luz, quizá sea la calefacción demasiado alta, o quizá sea que sabe que Gemma está empaquetando cosas en algún lugar de su habitación. Necesita aire, hasta la ropa que lleva le está demasiado pequeña ahora mismo. Siente la cabeza ligera cuando se levanta de la silla, todavía con demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza.<p>

Tiene el impulso de llamar a Louis y ver qué hace. Le echa la culpa a su cabeza estúpida de adolescente y en parte le echa la culpa a su vecino. No es su culpa que Louis tenga esos ojos azules que le recuerdan al mar en calma, y esa sonrisa amable que sólo parece dirigir a él. No sabe ni siquiera si a Louis le gusta algún chico, o alguna chica, o ambos o ninguno, pero por dentro desea que no sea ninguna de las opciones. Desea que a Louis le guste Harry. Sólo de pensarlo no puede evitar agachar la cabeza y sonrojarse un poquito, y cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo se va a dar de propio varios golpes en la cabeza contra la pared.

Antes de nada, antes de estúpidos encaprichamientos o de manifestaciones de amor de instituto, Louis es su amigo. Le ha quedado claro en muy poco tiempo que pueden contar el uno con el otro, y es por eso por lo que no puede evitar preocuparse. Sabe que a Louis no se le dan bien las mates, y que además tiene entrenamientos y pronto empezará el teatro, y sabe que el examen de matemáticas es en un día. Es más, en unas horas.

**Cómo llevas el estudio?**

Estoy hasta los huevos ya

me salen las mates por las orejas…

el próximo dia que me veas tendré las orejas llenas de ecuaciones

**podrás decir que tienes una cuenta pendiente**

OH HARRY POR DIOS

FUERA DE AQUÍ

**si de verdad has acabado por hoy, quieres venir aquí un rato?**

**así nos distraemos un poco no se yo tb estoy un poco harto**

por favor… :(

voy para allá :)

Todavía son las ocho, y Louis llegará en cualquier momento. No le sabe muy bien distraerle pero de todas maneras ambos parecen estar hartos. Se da cuenta cuando se mira al espejo de que lleva puesta una horquilla de su hermana y cuando se la quita el flequillo le molesta un poco. No tiene más remedio que arreglarse el pelo un poco, pero mientras lo está haciendo ve reflejada una extraña imagen en el espejo. Lleva puesto el pijama y parece recién sacado de una peli de miedo con esas pintas. No tiene más remedio que ir al baño corriendo y ponerse un poco de desodorante y colonia, y tras lavarse un poco la cara, decide cambiarse y al menos ponerse unos pantalones de chándal. Mantiene la camiseta porque Louis decide llamar al timbre en el momento que se ha acabado de subir los pantalones y de todas maneras no le queda tan mal, incluso le hace los hombros un poco más anchos.

-¿Has quedado tú con alguien? – Gemma sale de su cuarto a abrir la puerta, pero Harry se le adelanta corriendo. Casi se tropieza por las escaleras de los nervios.

-Yo abro, yo abro. – Murmura cuando pasa delante de ella.

-Ya veo… - Escucha la risa de Gemma desde el primer piso. - ¡Buaj, apestas a desodorante!

Los nervios se le pasan en cuanto abre la puerta y ve a Louis. Este estaba mirando el suelo pero enseguida levanta la mirada y cuando sonríe al lado de sus ojos salen unas arruguitas que a Harry le dan ganas de besar, o acariciar, o al menos provocar que estén ahí siempre. Lo que sea mientras no las pierda de vista jamás.

-Hola… - Louis dice mientras entra.

Ambos dos se quedan callados hasta que Harry parece recordar la palabra clave para saludar, y sin romper contacto visual, contesta:

-Hey… - Ah, sí, ser un buen anfitrión. - ¿Quieres beber algo, o comer algo?

-Mmm… no, gracias. –Parece dudar un poco antes de seguir. – ¿Qué plan tienes? Hace demasiado frío para ir a dar una vuelta ahora mismo.

Al final acaban en el sótano jugando a Mario Kart. Louis demuestra ser una competencia perfecta, y sin quererlo pasan una hora entera en el suelo, sentados sobre la alfombra e intentando ganar sea como sea. Al principio Harry pensando que Louis nunca había jugado se deja ganar un poco pero enseguida le queda claro que es inútil. Metidos en la emoción de la carrera comienzan a darse codazos el uno al otro e intentan hacer que el otro pierda la concentración de varias maneras, pero en una vuelta Harry mueve el brazo de Louis impidiendo que este coja tres caparazones rojos y Louis pausa el juego para mirarle de la manera más dramáticamente indignada posible:

-Oh, tú lo has querido. – Y vuelve a darle al play, sin decir más así que Harry no le da tiempo a reaccionar.

Al principio no hace nada pero poco a poco comienza a acercarse a Harry, de una manera tan disimulada que no se da cuenta hasta que Louis no empieza a hacerle cosquillas por todo el costado prácticamente haciéndole salirse del circuito y perdiendo su primera posición. Cuando consigue recuperarse Louis está haciéndole cosquillas de nuevo pero esta vez son más traicioneras y Harry acaba intentando pellizcar al aire sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. La carrera parece importarles más bien poco porque de pronto los mandos caen al suelo y ambos se lanzan el uno sobre el otro, atacando ambos lo que consideran el punto débil del otro.

Obviamente va ganando Louis, probablemente tenga más práctica gracias a sus hermanas pequeñas, y con una buena estrategia consigue coger a Harry de las dos muñecas y aplastar su espalda contra el suelo, sujetando sus piernas con las suyas propias para que no pueda moverse. Harry está demasiado enfrascado defendiéndose como para darse cuenta de su posición, y hasta que no se ve completamente inutilizado sus ojos no se cruzan con los de Louis. Puede notar como el gesto de su amigo cambia completamente y en seguida sabe que va a suceder algo y que no va a ser una buena idea, al menos para él. Ese gesto de chulería desaparece cuando acerca su rostro al de Harry unos pocos centímetros haciendo que Harry se dé cuenta por completo:

-¡No me escupas, no me escupas! – Implora Harry poco antes de darse cuenta de que la mejor idea ene estos casos es cerrar la boca. – Noooooo…

Oh Dios, Louis está a punto de escupirle.

-Tarde… - Louis susurra, y saca un poco la lengua.

Por suerte tiene cerca un ángel de la guardia porque su hermana abre la puerta y comienza a bajar las escaleras, haciendo que Louis se quede helado en el sitio. Ya no parece que vaya a escupir, por lo menos.

-Harry, que digo qué si quieres algo en especial para cenar que no se me ocurre nada. – La escena que hay ante los ojos de su hermana parece no sorprenderle nada, porque sigue hablando sin interrupción. – Hola Louis, ¿te quedas a cenar? Creo que voy a hacer patatas, pensándolo bien.

Louis suelta a Harry y ambos vuelven a su posición original, como estaban sentados antes de la pelea. Parece ser que los dos se han distraído de la carrera porque ya ha acabado y la Princesa Peach les sonríe desde su cochecito, contenta por haber finalizado la primera.

-No, gracias. – Louis sonríe de manera educada a su hermana, y Harry se da cuenta de que se ha sonrojado un poco mientras vuelve a poner otra carrera.

-Patatas está bien. –Harry le contesta a su hermana, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que pille la mirada de "por favor vete" que le está lanzando.

-Vale, vale… Por cierto Louis, Harry es un tramposo, ve con cuidado. – Gemma ríe antes de subir las escaleras del sótano.

-Lo tendré… - Louis le mira mientras lo dice, y Harry tiene de nuevo todas las ganas de volver a saltar encima suyo aunque esta vez para besar esa sonrisa dulce. No lo hace, y maldiciendo sus traidores pensamientos se limita a darle unas palmaditas a Louis en la rodilla derecha.

Vuelven a jugar con tranquilidad, hablan sobre el entrenamiento de Louis y sobre deportivas, y luego cojines y viajes, mientras pelean por ir en primera posición. Harry aprende que Louis quiere ir a Londres en Navidad para ver cómo está decorado todo, pero que también quiere ir a España, a Italia y en general a cualquier lugar que pueda permitirse en el futuro.

El rato pasa hasta que se cansan de jugar y apagan la consola. Un agradable silencio les envuelve cuando lo único que se oye de vez en cuando son los pasos amortiguados de Gemma en el piso de arriba. Louis se echa en el suelo, arrastrando a Harry y haciendo que este también se eche y apoye su cabeza en su estómago. Le cuesta relajarse porque el corazón le va a cien por hora, pero al cabo de un rato se da cuenta de que se podría quedar dormido escuchando la respiración de Louis. No está seguro de que todos los amigos hagan estas cosas, desde luego no solía hacerlas con los suyos, pero no le importa.

Son más de las nueve cuando Louis dice que se tiene que ir. Son las diez cuando finalmente se va. Cuando cierra la puerta de la entrada, a Harry le duele el pecho de lo feliz que se siente, y durante toda la cena tiene que morderse el labio inferior para no sonreír. Gemma le mira desde su silla con una sonrisilla de suficiencia pero no dice nada.

"buenas noches :)"

**"buenas noches lou :)"**

* * *

><p>Louis casi llega tarde al examen, con marcadas ojeras en su cara. Está despeinado y no se ha afeitado ni nada, pero tiene el pelo todavía mojado. Más tarde Harry descubre que es porque se quedó dormido anoche repasando matemáticas y se ha despertado tarde esa mañana, y aunque preferiría preocuparse por eso, se acaba preocupando porque su amigo sale del examen como quien sale de una casa del terror. Tiene el labio inferior prácticamente sangrando de tanto que se lo ha mordido, y le tiemblan un poco las manos. No tiene una complexión muy morena normalmente, pero es que ahora prácticamente está pálido. Si no fuera porque sabe que es por el examen cualquier otro día le mandaría derecho a la enfermera.<p>

A Harry no le ha parecido tan difícil, de hecho se le ha hecho fácil y ha podido salir temprano de clase y comprobar que muchas fórmulas las ha aplicado bien. Zayn sale poco después de él y comparan algunas respuestas. Harry no pensaba que se le dieran bien las matemáticas, o cualquier otra asignatura, porque es muy de faltar a clase y de sentarse en última fila. Sin embargo comprueba que estaba equivocado todo este tiempo. Tampoco le extraña mucho, no ha hablado tanto con él como para saber que notas saca.

Liam por otro lado no parece tan contento, unos minutos antes que Louis se le ve salir por la puerta y darse varios cabezazos contra la pared del pasillo. Ambos, Zayn y Harry, acuden a él pero no le sacan mucha información aparte de un "Quién me mandaba a mí meterme a matemáticas avanzadas".

Es Louis el que le preocupa porque con su aspecto alicaído va directamente al baño, sin decir nada a sus amigos. Harry le da unos minutos hasta que decide ir tras él, dejando a Zayn y a Liam hablando de que queda poco para navidad y enseguida se acabarán los exámenes. Se lo encuentra apoyado en el lavabo, mirándose al espejo y peinándose un poco. Parece muy muy disgustado.

-Hey… - Harry dice con suavidad. - ¿Tan mal ha ido?

-No, Harry, me ha ido de lujo y por eso lo estoy celebrando aquí yo solo. – Dice Louis en un tono cortante, aunque se arrepiente al momento porque enseguida suaviza su voz y añade: –Perdona, soy un estúpido.

Están ambos solos en el baño y aunque no tenga porqué bajar la voz, lo hace.

-No pasa nada, Lou… -Y como no se le ocurre nada más que decir, le abraza. Lo hace sin pensar, pero le pilla a su amigo por sorpresa porque tarda unos segundos en relajarse dentro del agarre. – Además después de Navidades hay recuperaciones.

-Me voy a pegar todas las vacaciones estudiando… - Dice Louis todavía abrazándole. – Es que soy un inútil, Harry. Pocas veces me había salido tan mal un examen, y tenía muchas ganas de aprobar este… probablemente te parezca estúpido pero de verdad que quería quitármelo de encima.

-No es estúpido, yo también me pongo de los nervios si no llevo al día algo…

Se separan para que Louis le mire con una sonrisa de medio lado:

-Ya, claro.

-Eh es verdad, me gusta tener una buena media, para la universidad y eso, supongo. – Harry se encoge de hombros.

-Ay, y la universidad…Dios… Vaya cumpleaños me espera.

-¿Cuándo es?

-El 24… Nochebuena y eso. Es un poco rollo que no sea mí día día, un tal Jesús siempre intenta tener el protagonismo esa noche ya sabes.

-Ah, sí, le conozco… Vaya egoísta ese hombre, uf. – Y ambos ríen, todavía muy cerca el uno del otro. Harry siente una punzada de orgullo y alivio porque ha hecho reír a su amigo cuando parecía estar a punto de llorar. – Volvamos, tenemos ahora clase.

Sin pensar le tiende la mano a Louis cuando está a punto de salir del baño y este la coge sin dudar un segundo. Hasta que no se van a sentar a sus respectivos asientos Harry no se da cuenta y la cabeza comienza a hacerse un lío, justo a tiempo para impedir que atienda en clase.

* * *

><p>La semana pasa sin muchos más incidentes que un examen de historia ese viernes. Sus supuestos amigos le siguen sin hablar, aunque en clase parece que vuelven a incluirle paulatinamente y a Harry eso le alivia un poco. El jueves Arthur se pone enfermo y como por arte de magia todos parecen volver a hablarle como de costumbre. Harry intenta no enfadarse con ellos porque realmente no le gusta el conflicto, pero le apena ver la falsedad con la que parecen estar motivados… para no demostrar nada.<p>

Louis sale del examen de historia bastante contento, lo suficiente para pegarse todo el recreo enredando con Liam y haciendo que casi se caiga de las gradas un par de veces, mientras Harry, Zayn y Niall hablan sin parar. Niall parece haber cogido gusto a estar con ellos, porque incluso les espera en el pasillo para bajar al recreo todos juntos. Siempre lleva un bocadillo encima, y Harry no se explica que esté tan delgado porque son unos bocadillos enormes. A él también le gusta comer pero casi siempre está comiendo fruta, y desde luego no en cantidades tan ingentes. Bueno… la mayor parte del tiempo. De todas maneras, tener a Niall cerca es muy agradable porque aparte de su personalidad inherentemente generosa y amable, ya lo conocía de antes y entre ellos parecen hacerse sentir más incluidos en el grupo.

Por otro lado, Niall parece conocer todos los cotilleos del patio y siempre está saludando a gente de todos los cursos. Incluso alguna vez menciona haber salido con universitarios como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Louis no hace más que decir que al acabar los exámenes hay que montar una buena fiesta con Niall, y que será épica, con alcohol y un montón de gente. Harry no sabe si lo dice en serio pero se siente un poco incómodo con la idea. En sus 16 años de vida nunca ha ido a una fiesta de esas épicas en las que la gente acaba corriendo desnuda por los pasillos y tirándose vestida a la piscina, como si eso tuviese mucho sentido. No sabe cómo comportarse en una fiesta o como vestirse, y le da un poco de vergüenza admitir que no ha probado el alcohol. Simplemente no ha surgido, tampoco lo ha ido evitando. Supone que la gente tampoco le quiere en sus fiestas, así que…

-Harry, la fiesta será tan épica que acabaremos todos arrestados, hasta… ¡los propios policías que nos vengan a echar la bronca! – Está tan contento hablando de fiestas que se les acaba pegando a todos y los cinco hablan de cómo sería su fiesta ideal, en una marabunta de ideas y voces y gritos y Niall y Louis intentando hablar por encima del otro todo el tiempo.

Harry no puede evitar pensar que los recreos son mucho más entretenidos ahora, aunque no lo dice en voz alta. No le gusta comparar a la gente,ha sido su subconsciente, se repite a sí mismo.

A la salida quedan para ir al día siguiente al partido de Liam y Louis. Harry acaba siendo encargado de recoger a Niall y Zayn para ir y ahorrar en gasolina, y no le importa. Le gusta conducir, y además se lo pasa muy bien con ellos. Al parecer juegan en un pueblo cercano, en el Instituto Middlewich. Es lo que tiene vivir en pequeños pueblos, no pueden competir a nivel local. Por mucho que Louis les diga que no hace falta que vayan si no quieren, es Harry el que insiste. De verdad que quiere ir, y sus amigos se burlan de él un poco, incluso Niall suelta que a Louis no le importaría verle en traje de animadora (ganándose una patada de Louis desde donde está sentado) y Harry pone los ojos en blanco intentando relajar su corazoncito que va a cien por hora. Por suerte Louis está sentado detrás suyo, la espalda de Harry apoyada en su pecho, así que no puede ver el ligero colorcillo que sus mejillas han cogido.

Son toques casuales, aunque de alguna manera siempre acaban el uno al lado del otro manteniendo el contacto como sea. Ya sea una mano en la rodilla del otro, o Louis jugando con sus rizos, o Harry moviendo sus dedos de manera distraída, como sea, pero Harry se ha acostumbrado en dos semanas a los pequeños toques de su amigo y hasta le parece raro cuando están juntos y no se tocan que alguna manera. Cuando está en clase tiene que evitar girarse cada dos por tres y aunque atiende a lo que el profesor dice, a veces nota la mirada de Louis clavarse en su nuca de vez en cuando. Tiene ganas de sentarse en la parte trasera de la clase, pero no lo hace.

Lo peor de todo es que no tiene claro si es su mente la que se imagina todo o es cierto. Por mucho que Louis le guste, no quiere asustarle ni perder la amistad metiendo la pata.

Esperar es la mejor opción que se presenta delante de él. Es la única opción, aparentemente.

* * *

><p>Louis le ha dedicado un gol, Louis le ha dedicado un gol delante de todos los alumnos de ambas escuelas y es el único pensamiento que pasa por su cabeza en ese momento. Louis le ha dedicado un gol, el gol que Louis le ha dedicado, el primer gol que mete Louis y se lo ha dedicado, una y otra vez y su cerebro no funciona bien pero no puede dejar de sonreír ampliamente, porque Louis le ha dedicado un gol. Louis le ha dedicado un gol.<p>

En cuanto Louis vuelve al juego de nuevo, Harry deja caer su cabeza y apoya la frente en el hombro de Niall, que está sentado a su lado y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda. Probablemente lo del gol haya sido en símbolo de su amistad y él se lo esté imaginando todo, pero se siente tan feliz que en ese momento no le importa nada más. No escucha a Niall reírse y suspirar a su lado:

-Me dais vergüenza los dos. –Dice mientras se mete unas palomitas a la boca.

Al acabar el partido, los tres bajan las gradas para celebrar brevemente que han ganado hasta que Louis y Liam se vayan a las duchas, y lo primero que hace Harry sin pensar es abrazar al chico que le ha dedicado un gol. No le importa que esté lleno de sudor y tierra, el corazón le va demasiado rápido. Si tuviese tres años menos probablemente se pondría a pegar grititos y a dar saltitos, pero se tiene que aguantar. Se conforma cuando Louis le abraza de vuelta, y solo se separan cuando Niall empieza a toser y a aclarase la garganta de manera demasiado exagerada.

-Perdón, me he atragantado con estas palomitas de colores.

-¿demasiado azúcar, Niall? – Dice Zayn, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Me van a provocar caries. – Y los dos comienzan a reírse, como si fuera una broma en secreto que ni Harry ni los demás entienden.

Louis se despide para ir a las duchas con un "hasta luego, hoyuelos" y haciendo pistolitas con una mano de una manera tan ridícula que Harry se acaba carcajeando mientras los ve alejarse. Cuando se gira, Zayn y Niall le están mirando con una sonrisa mal contenida.

-¿Qué? – Pregunta Harry, ni que le hubieran salido monos en la cara.

Ambos dos se deshacen en carcajadas, y Harry les mira desde su sitio sin entender nada.

* * *

><p>El domingo no se ven, tienen demasiado que estudiar, pero Harry ya tiene muy claro que evitar a Louis no va a ser posible en el proceso de olvidar su estúpido encaprichamiento. Lo tiene claro cuando se pegan tres horas seguidas hablando sin parar por whatsapp, y lo tiene claro cuando su padre le pregunta por el partido y Harry no puede no sonreír mientras le cuenta que estaba difícil pero que habían conseguido ganar. Obviamente no menciona que Louis le había dedicado un gol, pero es lo primero que quiere decir.<p>

Ese mismo domingo Gemma dice que se va a ir de casa, que ya ha encontrado un pisito cerca de la universidad. Sus padres parecen alegrarse también mientras repiten lo mayores que se hacen sus hijos. Gemma explica que en Manchester hay un trabajo de camarera al lado de su universidad que solo puede aceptar si vive allí, y que puede compaginar con sus estudios. Es mejor que conducir media hora todos los días, y añade que ahorrarían mucho en gasolina. Tiene sentido, tiene demasiado sentido. Harry la felicita de nuevo, y tiene la vaga sensación de que a sus padres no les hace mucha gracia tampoco. Probablemente sean imaginaciones suyas.

Ahora que toda la casa lo sabe Gemma tiene más libertad para llevarse lo que es suyo aunque le deja la wii a Harry. Pero películas que había en el salón desaparecen dejando huecos en la estantería, así como la mayoría de objetos de su habitación. Sólo falta una semana y Harry tendrá que dejar de fingir cada vez que la ve, sonreír todo lo más amablemente posible cada vez que están juntos, como si no estuviese por dentro deseando pedirle a su hermana que por favor no se vaya.

Entra en su habitación unos minutos cuando sabe que ella está en el sótano. La cama todavía tiene sábanas puestas, y hay algo de ropa en la silla del escritorio. El armario está abierto y es tan obvio que faltan zapatos y algunas prendas que a Harry le da una punzada de dolor. Todavía están colgados los posters y no parece que se los vaya a llevar porque sí que ha quitado las fotos de la pared y los dos carteles de película enmarcados. Estos están apoyados en la pared al lado de un par de cajas, y la protagonista de Pulp Fiction le mira desde abajo como si comprendiese su pérdida, con esa sonrisa triste y el cigarro que nunca se apaga.

-Hey… - Su madre ha entrado detrás de él, pero no se ha dado cuenta. Anne le abraza por detrás, como cuando era pequeño, y junto a él mira el vacío de la habitación. – No estés triste…

Harry hace un sonido indefinido y se encoge de hombros.

-No eres tan buen actor cómo crees, o al menos ante tu madre. – Su madre se ríe suavemente y le despeina los rizos. Se acerca al largo escritorio de Gemma, donde solo está el portátil y un par de libros de la Universidad.

Harry la mira y no entiende como no puede estar triste. Ella observa todo con cariño, pasa los dedos por la vacía estantería y acaricia un libro de cuentos que al parecer ha decidido dejar allí. Sonríe con dulzura, probablemente esté pensando en Gemma cuando era pequeña.

-Algún día tú también te irás, ¿sabes? Y también me pone triste, pero es ley de vida, es algo que tenemos que aceptar. – Su madre habla con cautela, y se sorprende cuando Harry le contesta.

-Lo sé. Lo… lo entiendo de hecho. Y quiero que Gemma avance en la vida, pero…

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, Harry. – Su madre le corta a mitad de frase. – Coge algo de esta habitación, lo que tú quieras, cuando quieras. Y déjalo en tu habitación. No me cuestiones y hazlo, ¿quieres, hijo?

-Bien… - Harry se queda mirando la habitación mientras su madre vuelve al piso de abajo. No sabe muy bien que coger, Gemma se ha llevado la mayoría de las cosas. Y entonces lo ve, al lado de los libros de cuentos, como un trofeo que espera ser cogido. Es un cuadernito de anillas, forrado con una tela negra. Tiene las hojas doradas por fuera y le atrae de alguna manera, quiere quedarselo sea como sea. No es un diario, es un libro de poesía y Harry lo sabe porque Gemma se lo ha leído cientos de veces, hasta el punto de que ambos se aprendieron de memoria algunos versos. No le apetece ojearlo porque sabe que el mero hecho de abrirlo le oprime el pecho, simplemente lo sostiene entre sus manos… lo recordaba más grande y menos gastado.

Sale de la habitación rosa y se dirige a la suya propia, buscando enseguida un lugar para poner el viejo cuadernito. No tarda mucho en encontrarle un hueco en la estantería y antes de dejarlo lo acaricia con una sonrisa tranquila. Gemma estará bien… Ambos estarán bien.

* * *

><p>El examen de Biología le va tan bien que casi no se lo cree. La única pregunta que presenta algo de dificultad es la última y porque es de relacionar conceptos. Siendo honestos, biología no es su asignatura favorita ni de lejos pero se le da bien, y además la profesora es tan organizada y previsible que acaba disfrutando la asignatura aunque sea simplemente porque le obliga a mantener todo al día y limpio.<p>

Ese lunes se ha vestido con la idea de impresionar a Louis. No está muy seguro de que se vaya a fijar, pero por lo menos quiere intentarlo. No son los pantalones más cómodos que tiene, pero si los más ajustados. Por un lado no deja de pensar que es una estupidez porque ni siquiera sabe qué le gusta a Louis, pero por otro tampoco pierde nada. Ha mirado su Facebook hasta llegar a algunas de las fotos más viejas, aunque jamás lo admitirá, y no parece haber tenido ninguna novia o novio hasta ahora. Tiene en la mente preguntárselo a Zayn, quizá él lo sepa ya que se sientan cerca en clase y posiblemente hablen más, o quizá a Liam. Niall parece una buena opción, ya que van juntos a teatro pero… No quiere admitir a nadie que le gusta Louis. Quiere superarlo, por completo. Y si en el camino a superarlo resulta que Louis se fija en él, mejor para todos. Es su día a día, puede hacerlo sólo.

Se levanta de la silla jurando entre dientes porque los pantalones le están apretando zonas que ni él sabía que existían y Louis se le acerca con su alegría usual. Dice que no le ha ido muy allá el examen aunque de todas maneras tampoco esperaba grandes resultados en esa asignatura. Aun así ambos salen de la clase, y Louis le abre la puerta para dejarle pasar. Si le pilla mirándole discretamente el culo no dice nada, por algo se ha puesto esos pantalones que no dejan pasar bien la sangre.

A última hora tienen matemáticas y el profesor les da los resultados de los exámenes. Dios, no se lo puede creer. Un diez. Un diez sobre diez, seguro que su padre se pone contentísimo. Si los pantalones le dejaran saltar, probablemente saltaría. Se gira para ver si Louis ha aprobado aunque sea por sus gestos, porque no se va a poner a gritar en medio de la clase, pero le queda claro en cuanto le ve dándose golpes en la frente contra la mesa. Liam le da palmaditas en la espalda y Zayn mira su propio examen como si no se pudiera creer la nota que ha sacado.

Su profesor le hace girarse de nuevo, porque se acerca a él y le susurra:

-Felicidades, Harry, la mejor nota de clase. – Harry le sonríe, no se esperaba que nadie le felicitase. - Me harás el favor de quedarte unos minutos después de clase.

-Cla…claro.

El profesor se aleja, diciéndole algo a cada alumno en su camino. No sabe qué podrá ser pero espera que no le pida de nuevo que se apunte al equipo de matemáticas del instituto. Ya estuvo allí un año y fue horrible. Una cosa es que se le dé bien algo y otra muy diferente que lo disfrute. Todos los años igual, y él que se pensaba que este año no le preguntarían…

Al final de la clase sus compañeros van saliendo poco a poco, aunque Louis se queda rezagado, recogiendo más lento que los demás. Harry simplemente se sienta en su propia mesa, esperando que la clase se quede vacía. Louis se le acerca, mochila al hombro y un aspecto de estar completamente derrotado. Harry pasa una mano por su cintura y lo acerca, Louis deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Ya verás que la recuperación te va bien, tienes todas las vacaciones para estudiar... – Odia ver a Louis tan cansado, tiene las ojeras más marcadas que de costumbre y un gesto triste que desea que desaparezca como sea.

-Para eso os he llamado, chicos. – Interrumpe el profesor. Harry deja caer el brazo y cruza las manos sobre su regazo, sin entender nada de nada. – Esta semana os darán las notas, y Louis… has sacado la peor nota de la clase en matemáticas.

Harry le mira para preguntarle cuanto ha sacado, pero Louis está mirando el suelo. Se enfada un poco con el profesor, a nadie le gusta que le humillen así tan gratuitamente, aunque no dice nada porque el hombre sigue hablando.

-Por eso he pensado que el mejor alumno de la clase, Styles, podría ayudarte a preparar el examen de recuperación.

Harry se queda sin respiración. Es esto una broma del destino, una excusa para pasar tiempo con Louis, es un premio por sus buenas notas, no sabe muy bien el qué pero no tarda en contestar.

-¡Sí! – Se aclara la garganta. Por favor Harry se un poco más obvio. – Digo, sí, a mí no me importa si él quiere. No tenía pensado irme a ningún sitio ni nada.

-Si no es mucha molestia... –Louis le mira a través de sus largas pestañas, y Harry casi dice en voz alta que no, que no es molestia para nada, pero se controla. –No quiero que te pases las navidades entre libros por mi culpa…

-Estoy seguro de que por un rato más de matemáticas al día no me moriré, Tomlinson.

-Muy bien, Styles, pero te enfrentas a un duro reto. – Y ambos dos ríen porque son así, les hace gracia cualquier bromita que compartan y eso a Harry le encanta. A veces no les hace falta ni hablar porque cruzan las miradas y ya saben de qué se están riendo.

-Bueno si no hay problema, organizaos entre vosotros. Las fechas de los exámenes serán publicadas en navidades, o poco antes, en la página web.

-Vaya regalo de cumpleaños… - Murmura Harry mientras el profesor se marcha.

-Estoy acostumbrado…–Louis tiende su mano hacia Harry y este la toma sin pensarlo. Todavía no se puede creer su suerte. –Vamos.

Louis vuelve a dejar pasar a Harry el primero y le cuesta contener la sonrisilla cuando le pilla de nuevo mirándole como antes. Se van a convertir en sus pantalones favoritos si esto sigue así, desde luego.

* * *

><p>La semana pasa en un barullo de exámenes y Harry todavía no sabe qué comprarle a Louis por su cumpleaños. Quedan pocos días y todos los regalos que se le ocurren son demasiado sosos o se pasan de presupuesto. Se pone de acuerdo con los demás chicos para comprarle la equipación de ese mismo año del Arsenal, y como broma cogen un barquito de plástico porque Niall insiste en que Louis viste como si no supiese donde ha aparcado el barco. Ese mismo jueves, Zayn, Niall y él quedan para ir a comprar la equipación mientras Liam y Louis están entrenando. Se está acostumbrando a salir con estos dos chicos, y es imposible no reírse con ellos. Elegir el nombre del jugador que va a ir en la espalda les cuesta una hora y media, y acaban los tres por los suelos de la risa mientras el dependiente les mira con desesperación. Al final se decantan por Alexis, pero se quedan con el ticket por si a Louis le gusta más otro.<p>

-Hay un par de fiestas estas navidades que estarán bien… - Dice Niall mirando el móvil mientras vuelven a casa. Harry conduce mientras Zayn busca alguna emisora en la radio que les guste.

-¿Cuáles? – Pregunta Zayn.

-Una chica de mi clase de guitarra va a dar una fiesta el 26, no va a ir mucha gente pero-

-¿Pero da la casualidad de que esa chica está muy buena? –Le interrumpe Harry. No es la primera vez que Niall les ha hablado así de alguna que otra chica, y no hace falta ser muy listo para adivinar sus intenciones. Zayn se ríe a su lado, probablemente iba a decir algo parecido.

-Sí señor, me gusta tú estilo, Harold.

-Las chicas no son mucho mi estilo… - Se ríe Harry para sí, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus amigos parecen sorprenderse, simplemente se ríen y siguen hablando como si nada.

-En fin, la otra fiesta es en nochevieja y por suerte dejan entrar a menores, es en una discoteca de... – Harry escucha a Niall de fondo, todavía pensando en lo que se le ha escapado antes. Hace tiempo que sabe que las chicas no le llaman la atención del modo que se la llaman los chicos, pero no pensaba que lo iba a decir en voz alta hasta que no fuese más mayor o algo así. - ¿Harry? ¡Harry!

-Eh, eh, perdón, me he distraído conduciendo. – Harry miente. -¿Qué decías?

-Que vale diez euros la entrada con consumición. – Recita Niall desde su móvil. - ¿Te apuntarías?

-Bueno… No os riais pero no he estado en una fiesta de nochevieja nunca así que no sé si es mucho o poco. –Admite Harry, esperando las risas a su alrededor.

-Yo tampoco, tío, solo tengo 16 años. – Dice Zayn, como si Harry hablase chino.

-Yo solo el año pasado, y porque salí con mi hermano mayor. – Afirma Niall. – Este año es el primero que puedo ir con mis amigos en Nochevieja.

-Oh… - Harry se siente ocho veces más aliviado. Todo esto es culpa de los clichés televisivos y las películas americanas, está claro. - ¿Y hay que ir arreglado?

-Según esto hay que ir un poco arreglado sí, nada de chándal por lo menos. - Niall lee desde su móvil. – En la fiesta de Kathy, la chica de guitarra, no pone nada así que…

-¿Y qué hacemos con la fiesta de Louis? ¿O no haremos fiesta?

-Había pensado –dice Harry, tras unos segundos. No está seguro de si a sus amigos les parecerá bien la idea. – Que como el 24 por la noche estaremos todos cenando con nuestras familias, podríamos comer juntos… Si Louis no tiene comida familiar, si tiene hacemos algo el 23 todos juntos.

-Podríamos entonces dar una fiesta el 23 por la noche.

-¿Dónde? ¿Y a quién invitamos?

-No me importa ofrecer el piso de arriba de mi casa, es como un salón con mesa, sofá y una chimenea. Puedo subir algo para poner música… Pero tendría que preguntar a mis padres, primero. – Dice Harry. En realidad no le importa, sabe que en su casa hay espacio de sobra. Mientras no piensen montar una fiesta descontrolada, no le importa. Habrá que ver si les importa a sus padres, pero con las notas que cree que va a llevar a casa probablemente le dejen.

-Genial, tío. En mi casa no cabemos ni de coña. – Dice Zayn. – Y en la de Louis menos, con la de hermanas que tiene.

La cabeza de Harry, de todas maneras, ya está planeando como dar la fiesta. Obviamente no será tan épica como la que hablaban en el patio hacía unos días, principalmente porque se niega a usar fuegos artificiales ilegales a estas alturas de la vida, y además hace demasiado frío para usar la piscina. Y no sabe que opinaría su madre de gente colgándose de la lámpara del salón. No, desde luego no piensa celebrar la fiesta que planeaban el otro día y mucho menos en su casa.

De todas maneras puede subir el equipo de música arriba, y servir comida en la mesa grande pero quitando las sillas. Quizá podría poner lucecitas o algo así por el techo.

-¿Te parece bien si llevamos alcohol y eso? Como es tu casa…

-Bueno… -No le parece la mejor idea del mundo, pero tampoco la peor. – Mientras no se convierta en un desfase absoluto, a ver. ¿Y a quién invitaríamos?

-Nosotros cinco, obviamente… Podríamos invitar a algunas chicas de clase, claro.

-Sí, de clase de guitarra en concreto. – Dice Zayn, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Claro, a Kathy, y a alguna amiguita suya, ya sabes a quién… - Niall levanta las cejas como si insinuara algo, y a Harry se le cae el corazón a los pies.

-¿A… a Louis le gusta alguna chica? –Harry pregunta, le sale la voz un poco aguda pero la intenta disimular como puede. Dios, todo este tiempo pensando que quizá-

-No, ¿estás tonto? – Zayn le mira como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. – Se refiere a la chica que le gusta a Liam, Sophia nosequemás. Es amiga de Kathy, y la mejor amiga de Kathy también está muy bien, una tal Barbara.

-Muy bien se queda corto. –Niall se ríe desde la parte trasera del coche y Harry no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco. - ¿Y alguien del equipo? Le preguntaré a Liam pero Harry es tú casa, tus invitados. ya sabes.

-Bueno, no voy a poner código de vestimenta, ni nada por el estilo… -Harry se ríe ante su propia ocurrencia. - No sé muy bien con quién se lleva mejor Louis, quiero decir, lleva dos semanas aquí. Creo que con Nick... Ah, pero no quiero invitar a Arthur ni a ninguno de su pandilla.

-Haces bien, seguro que son unos rancios. – Añade Niall, mirando sus contactos del móvil. –Bueno, aunque seamos pocos será una fiesta tranquila, va.

-¿De verdad que no te importa que la hagamos en tú casa, Harry?

-No, en serio mi casa está medio vacía casi siempre… ¡AY! ¿Hacemos que sea sorpresa?

-¡Sí, sí! – dice Niall, muy animado de pronto, como si le estuvieran viniendo todas las ideas en ese momento. – Mi padre nos hará una tarta, ¿vale? Y llevaré el iPod y lo conectaremos, tengo mucha música, de todos los estilos.

-Podríamos hacer un karaoke…

-Y poner un muérdago en la entrada.

-¿Y si disfrazamos a Louis?

-Oh dios mío.

Los tres muchachos siguen hablando sobre la fiesta durante todo el viaje hasta que Harry los deja en sus respectivas casas. Cuando llega a la suya está exhausto, no se puede creer que tan solo quede un día para las vacaciones de Navidad. En cuanto le den mañana las notas, piensa dormir durante doce horas seguidas. Se sorprende pensando que ojalá le dejen dar una fiesta en su casa o que al menos le dejen invitar a sus amigos. La idea de Niall de poner un muérdago en la puerta no le parece tan tonta, después de todo.


End file.
